The Existence Artifacts
by ExDraco
Summary: A mysterious past, a mysterious future, the world's fate hanging in the balance... Join Kylor as he journeys across Kixaria, a world parallel to the Pokemon World, as he discovers new bonds, unravels new mysteries and uncovers new horizons! Update: No OCs accepted
1. Prologue Chapter 1

Yo, readers! ExDraco here. I got this idea of a human-pokemon hybrid from StylishDescent's fanfic "Evolve and Survive". If you readers have time and haven't checked the story out, I recommend it to all of you! Sit back and enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

The Existence Artifacts

Prologue Chapter: Fate of the Past and Present

I walked through the sewers of Altis City, thinking about my life leading up to this point. I was no older than 14 years old, and yet I wandered the lowlife areas of the city, as if I were a criminal. Though, on most occasions, people would count me as one. Why? Ever since that horrible accident, I became a thief just to survive, I stole mostly food and necessities for myself, occasionally stealing clothes to replace the ripped ones that I had torn due to fights with the "higher-ups" of the gangster life. My current outfit consisted of a blue T-shirt that portrayed a Grovyle, an orange vest, spiked wristbands and red sneakers, pretty simple for a ten-year-old thief.

"Heh, sometimes I wonder what I live for…"

I wandered the darkness of the city, soon exiting the sewers and emerging in the main roads. I walked, oblivious to everything I passed, until I spotted a rich-looking guy in the distance.

_Perfect, finally a chance to get some cash and get my next meal._

My stomach grumbled in agreement. My hunger controlled me now, my last meal was at least 9 days ago. I picked up the pace, and as soon as I passed him, I reached out my hands and swiped his wallet before he noticed. Unfortunately, the rich guy was really sharp, and caught me red-handed.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing?!" He shouted, creating a commotion.

Without thinking twice, I dashed off, with the man in hot pursuit. The man would shout at times, quick words like 'Stop!' and 'Damned kid!'. That didn't exactly comfort me as I thought of what my brother would think if he saw me doing this. But I couldn't let my conscience get the better of me. This was my life now. I stole to survive, and I didn't have any choice.

I turned around the corner, into the alleyway where I usually hanged around. It was always filled with typical items you would find in an alley, stuff like trash bags and rats, making the entire alleyway even creepier. The man continued to follow me, but upon seeing this horrific sight, his words changed from an angry to a disgusted tone, words like 'Eww!' exiting his mouth. He still pursued me, his energy seemingly to never run out. I, on the other hand, was soon running out of breath and I knew I couldn't run anymore. But I wouldn't let myself get caught, the dark alleyways were my territories, and I was sure I could outsmart this idiot snob.

I ran through the alley where I had set up the trap for warding off irritants like the idiot chasing me. The man, stupidly followed me, and before he knew it, he was trapped in a net used to trap wild animals. I dashed back to the sewers, where I was sure I would be safe, leaving the man to claw his way out of that net. I finally came to a stop at a sewer tunnel, crawling through; I sat down, heaving a sigh of relief.

By the way, my name is Kyloris. Kyloris Altair. But my friends down here just call me Kylor. Since I was still resting, I recalled that horrible accident that led me to live this horrible life.

* * *

That day, I was still just five years old, my sixth birthday coming in just a couple of weeks. I was but an innocent little kid, playing without a care in the world. My parents worked as pokemon researchers, working with the town's Professor Arkadia, a kind and friendly woman that I often felt a calming sense whenever I was around her. I was out in the garden that day, running around with my parents' pokemon, having so much fun, ever doubting that I would have to deal with hardships. My best friend was a Monferno. We hung out almost every day, playing, pretend battling with the forest pokemon, that sort of thing. I always counted my lucky stars that Monferno was always there for me, even when my parents couldn't be. Thanks to their field of expertise, my parents often travelled the Pokemon World to research new species more pokemon. In fact, Monferno was still a Chimchar when I met him. My parents caught him while on their trip to the Sinnoh Region.

As the sun went down, after an entire day of having fun and just being ourselves, we sat at the cliff, overlooking the entire Verius Town, my hometown. We stared over the horizon, wondering if we would ever be able to go on a journey together. The sunset was magnificently beautiful, a mix of red and yellow shining across the entire town, a final outburst of light before the dark of night arrived.

As the sun descended down the horizon, I jumped up, saying in a cute, five-year-old voice, "C'mon, Monferno, my parents are probably wondering where we are. Let's go back, okay?"

"Mon, Monferno!" I could never understand pokespeak, but occasionally I was able to get a good guess of what Monferno was saying. This time, he probably said: 'Okay, let's go!" or something of the like.

We climbed down the cliff, watching carefully not the get scratched by the sharp edges, and being extra careful not to trip and fall. Normally, a five-year-old would be terrified of such a height, but we had climbed up and down this cliff thousands of times and it seemed like a simple routine now.

But, as I touched down onto the ground, Monferno following, that was when the tragedy happened. I looked at the ground and noticed a strong light flashing on it.

_Strange… It's already night time and even the stars wouldn't have this much effect…_

I glanced up in the sky, and noticed a big helicopter, with its searchlights pointing directly down at our house. I had no idea what was going on, so I rushed back to our house to find out. No sooner had I taken my first few steps, however, missiles were sent raining down and blew our house into a thousand pieces, killing both my parents and their pokemon instantly. The smoke and fire was all that remained of our old house.

Afterwards, I passed out, and didn't come to until much later. I was sitting inside Verius Woods, beside a small fire, with no one in sight. The darkness surrounded me, clouding my sight as Monferno stood nowhere in the vicinity. I had woken up, shaken by what had just happened as I tried to process all of my memories.

* * *

A friendly voice jolted me back to the present.

"Kylor! Where are you?" The familiar voice asked.

I looked out of the sewage tunnel and saw Ethir, who was a boy I met after I got accustomed to the life in the sewers of Altis City. We met shortly after the incident, past Verius Woods I arrived at Altis City, at first resorting to begging on the streets. What luck I had with that… As I lay dying after only having my latest meal two weeks ago, Ethir found me. He taught me to steal, how to live life like this. Basically, I owe him my life.

"Hey! There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Hey, Ethir… I was just… reminiscing. Sorry to make you worry."

I jumped down from the sewage tunnel, landing perfectly in front of Ethir.

"I stole this today." Rummaging through my pockets, I took out the wallet I had stolen and flashed it to Ethir, particularly the money inside.

"Perfect, Kylor! With this money we can feed ourselves for at least a month! Good find!" He praised, making me blush.

With that, we walked out of the sewers, chatting happily on the way, talking about our latest steals. We walked over to a Pokemon Center, with a cold blast of air hitting us as soon as we entered.

_Ah… it felt good to experience the cold air, even if it wasn't our objective._

We walked over to the PokeMart, purchasing items for our next meal, such as sandwiches and soda. The lady at the counter talked to us in a kind and gentle tone, all the while handing over to us what we purchased. As we walked away, I had one more look at the lady at the counter, her kind and gentle voice reminding me of Mom. No… can't let my old life take over. I slapped myself in the face, trying to knock myself out of the drifting back.

We walked out and were faced with the ever crowded traffic of Altis City, sounds of driving and honking filling the night life. Just then, I looked across the street, and my eyes widened. I saw the ghost of an old friend, one I had never seen since that horrible accident. His form seemed to flicker, and his eyes shot me a look that said: 'Follow me'.

Out of impulse, I dashed across the road, despite Ethir's best efforts to stop me. I ran, my life in darkness giving me quick reflexes for a ten-year-old, managing to dodge every single vehicle that came our way. I ran into Monferno's "ghost" and it vanished instantly upon my touch.

_Could it be a hallucination? No, couldn't be. I'm pretty sure I saw him earlier._

Just then, out of nowhere, I heard a voice. It sounded a lot like Monferno's, yet so distant.

"Kylor… Head to the Verius Woods, where it all began…"

My mind was messed up, I was confused. Why would Monferno ask me to go back there, the painful memories would just resurface, and I really didn't need that right now. But then I thought, Monferno's always looked out for me, if I didn't listen to him now, wouldn't that mean I didn't call him my friend?

So, I trusted his judgment, leaving Altis City behind and headed for the Verius Woods. I ran past speeding vehicles, walking people that I bumped into, and various buildings that outlined the layout of Altis City, but I was oblivious to all. I just kept running and running as if a black hole would swallow me if I didn't. I sped to the edge of the city, where a high-up hill gave me a perfect view of the city. I had a sinking feeling, I wouldn't be seeing the city for awhile. I turned back to the forest, and Monferno spoke again.

"Good… Enter Verius Woods and the game will begin… Are you willing to play for your fate? The journey you are about to embark on will mean re-enacting your past, but along the way you will gain new friends, and you will grow ever stronger…" I heard Monferno's ghostly voice.

_I would do anything, if it meant there was even a slight chance I could find Monferno back. And if I could exact my revenge on the guys that caused me this, it would be a perfect bonus._

"Goodbye, Altis City. Verius Woods, my destiny waits."

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter! I'm sure there are a lot of questions going around at this point, like who exactly is behind that ghostly voice? Could it really be Monferno from the past? Perhaps, I'll answer all these questions in the next chapter, or not…

Also, I'm thinking of holding of accepting OCs for the fanfic. Probably would be in the first chapter. (This is still the prologue.)


	2. Prologue Chapter 2

Hope you guys read the prologue chapter before this one and not skip it when you saw "Prologue"! Again, I recommend you read "Evolve and Survive" cos' I originally got the hybrid idea from there. Also, if any of you read the first chapter, please accept my apologies as I changed the title of the fanfic. I got a new idea along the way so I changed the title. Please accept my apologies. (If you need it)

I do not own pokemon in any form, only the fantasy world that the story is portrayed in and the main character, Kylor.

* * *

The Existence Artifacts

Prologue Chapter 2: Experiment: Equibrillium

I continued my descent into Verius Woods, the enveloping darkness clouding any light from above. Technically, it was night, so there was minimal light, but it even blocked the light from the stars above. But none of that fazed me, my mind focused on what I had heard from my friend's voice.

_Man, this is creepier than what I remembered… 4 years away from Verius sure erases memories…_

It was true, it had been 4 years since the incident, and every night I would awake in cold sweat, awakening from a re-enactment of that day. I ignored my thoughts and ventured further into the forest, still wandering aimlessly without any light to guide my way. I kept walking and walking, my thoughts preventing me from focusing on what I was doing.

Until I heard a strange noise. It sounded like crowing, and with the blackness of the forest, it just made it that much creepier. I froze in my tracks, standing my ground with my legs standing wide open, head turning to look in every direction to figure out what the noise could've been.

I was about to continue walking when all of a sudden a flock of Murkrow burst out of the trees, flying past me and knocking me off my feet. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. Glancing over, I realized I had been cut by one of the Murkrow and blood began to flow down my arm.

_Fuck… Need to find something to bind this._

I walked towards the nearest tree I could feel due to the darkness, and plucked off a couple of leaves. Gritting my teeth, I winced in pain as I used the leaves to bind the wound, tying it with some string I conveniently had in my pocket.

_That should work for now._

I continued walking, knowing that the leaves were but a temporary fix and I needed to find something to ease it soon. It wasn't long before I stumbled upon a campfire, the flames of warmth still burning brightly. Originally, I had thought somebody had gotten lost in the forest and put up a campfire to spend the night. But as I surveyed my surroundings, I found it oddly familiar. The trees, the clearing, the obvious pile of crushed leaves…

_No way… It couldn't be… The old campsite?!_

But it was. I was standing at the exact spot where I had been, 4 years ago when the incident occurred and I found myself in Verius Woods, the place where Monferno was nowhere to be found. I burst into tears, upon remembering my old pal and those events that took place leading to our separation. Drops of water flowed down my face, dispersing when touching the ground. I used my arm and wiped it across my face, drying my tears and continued walking, thrusting the memory aside.

Darkness seemed to put out the flame as I walked away, continuing to cover me as I relived those painful memories. I followed the path that I knew lead to Verius, worried about what I would find there. The campfire still burning was weird enough, but what I would find at Verius would be the treasure trove of negative memories.

It took quite a while, but time seemed to flow by, as shadows of my memories flashed while I walked down the exact same path 4 years ago. I saw Monferno and I, playing and having a good time, the way we did in the good old days.

It wasn't long before I emerged from the trees, the landscape of Verius in front of me. The land was charred and black, an eerie mist cast over the town, not a single sign of life anywhere, the way it was when I last saw it. The moon shone it glow over the town, illuminating what structures that were left, including the Centre Fountain and the Verius Gate, both blackened by the incident 4 years ago.

I approached my hometown, coughing as the air here was not in good condition. Reaching out for the gate, I attempted to touch it, only leading to its downfall, creaking as it struck the ground. A loud bang reverberated through the valley, as if there had been no one here in ages, which it was. I climbed past the fallen gate, and walked towards the centre of town, turning from left to right to gawk at my past. The houses that were still standing were covered in dust and ashes, the ground and pavement was blackened and charred, most houses were nothing but rubble. Arriving at the Centre Fountain, I touched it, feeling the century-old stone feeling across my finger, memories flooding back to me. Memories of Monferno and me, splashing water at each other, having the time of our lives in the golden sunlight.

I snapped out of my daydream, continuing my survey of the village. The silence was deafening, nothing but the sound of my footsteps could be heard in the once lively town. I walked towards the site of my old house, nothing but dust and ashes, signs that it had been bombarded with missiles once. Simply looking at it, brought back painful memories that gave me nothing but a headache. I clutched my head and groaned as those scenes flooded through my mind once again. At that point, my head began to clear, my eyes beginning to see the big picture.

_If that voice was truly Monferno, why would he send me here? And where is he? All these memories are too much for me to take._

I had questions, and I needed answers. But the only problem was I had absolutely no idea where to get them.

"Anyone out there!?" I screamed, my voice echoing through the cliffs and the village.

That was the biggest mistake of my life. One that I would soon regret.

At that point, lights flashed down at me, blinding me as the light flooded into my eyes. I looked up, squinting, and heard the familiar sounds of a chopper, and saw the same shape that I had seen 4 years ago. They were back, and they had noticed me. In the distance, I could hear another chopper approaching, and I knew I had to get out of there. Without any second thought, I ran.

My legs moved faster than they had ever before, driven by my fears and painful memories of the people who had destroyed Verius. But my efforts were nothing but futile. No sooner had I taken off when human shapes much bigger that me travelled down ropes and surrounded me in no time.

They loomed over me, I mean, what do you expect? They were full-grown adults and I was nothing but a 10 year old child. Fear overwhelmed me and I thought I could outrun them. But it was useless, they captured me in no time. The last thing I saw was a pipe that spewed green gas, and my eyes closed, letting my thoughts roam free into oblivion.

Darkness was all I saw.

My sight was swirling, I started to feel dizzy. In front of me, I saw a fuzzy picture of my old friend Monferno, he seemed to want to say something. I walked towards him, my mind seeming to conjure a ground for my "inner self" to walk on, until the picture began to clear up, until his feature were sharp again. My eyes couldn't help but tear up, after all, I was having my first sharp look at my old friend in 4 years, and I could feel the warmth of his body radiate through the darkness, illuminating the surrounding area. Then, like an arrow that cut across a restless sea, he spoke.

"Kylor. It's nice to see you again, after all these years."

My voice wavering, I responded, "Fernic… You're really here…" I broke into tears again.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have more time, but I hope you'll forgive me."

"It's not your fault. I glad you're finally here."

"I can't talk to you for long, so I'll leave you with these words: Three artifacts will one day unite, the fate of Kixaria in the balance." And with that, he swirled, went poof, and I was alone again.

* * *

-?-

_Hmm, the test subject seems fine so far… though I'll have to wait another 16 hours to see if it lasts._

My thoughts were broken at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Professor Erlias, how is the experiment doing?"

I turned around and responded, "Ah, General Haker, nice to see you. As for the test subject, he seems to be doing fine. I have just injected the "Chaos Astron" into him, but other than that he's doing fine. He has partially completed his mutations, so I'm waiting for it to be complete to send the Colonel the report."

"Perfect, once he awakens we can use him as an ace. I'll be waiting for updates." And with that, he left the room, leaving the door to click shut by itself.

_16 hours, how boring… I guess I should check on the other test subject._

I got up from my seat, and walked over to the other side of the room, where I was met with a steel door with a picture of a pair of angel wings plastered on it. I clicked it open, and walked in, hearing the satisfying click again, knowing that I had my privacy. I flipped the switch, the lights flickered on. In the centre of the room, floating in a tank was the second experiment. This section of the lab was the "Equibrillium Room" which focused on the experiments "Shadow Edge and Shine Gunner" which I still had no idea what they would be used for.

Shine Gunner was doing well, he was still heavily sedated, the exact same conditions as Shadow Edge. The mutations would be done in 16 hours, well, 15 hours and 30 minutes now.

_Since I have nothing to do, might as well take a walk around the complex. They did give me the VIP card._

I went out of the "Light" Room and entered the "Dark" Room, the room which I was originally in, which held Shadow Edge. I walked out of the room, and turned left, heading to the other experimental rooms. Here at Lab X26, we fused Pokémon DNA with humans, turning them into hybrids, which were sort of super-soldiers for the Chaos Organization, or CON, for short. It was really funny, that pun, cos' a con meant to trick someone for money.

Anyway, I walked around the complex, noticing many other experiments. There was a Growlithe-Hybrid, a Gabite-Hybrid, and I even noticed a Quilava-Hybrid, just finishing his mutations, struggling with a couple of soldiers.

Continuing my stroll, I glanced at my watch as I reached the test arena, where hybrids were tested for strength, speed and other stats, to evaluate if they were fit for use, otherwise they would be put to death. Oh, right. My watch stated that there were 14 hours left for both Shadow Edge and Shine Gunner to finish their mutations, which were a Grovyle-Hybrid and a Charmeleon-Hybrid respectively.

Looking out of the complex, I noticed that night had fallen over the sky, giving it a black shade while covered with bright twinkling stars.

_Since it's night anyway, and it's another 14 hours, I might as well get some sleep._

I walked back to my room the other way, this time noticing a conference between the Three Generals, which were Haker, Laxurius and Ancarrion. They were being briefed or debriefed by Colonel Ascerio, who had personally made the trip here from their headquarters, of which I did not know the name of.

Back at the front of the door of the Equibrillium Room, I pushed open the door, and let the door click close by itself, as General Haker had done earlier. Past the Dark Room, was the private bedroom Con had built for me, so it would be more convenient for me to conduct my experiments.

I climbed into bed as soon as I entered the room, ignoring the door which slammed shut. Taking off my shoes and glasses, I heaved a sigh of relief as I recalled how much work I had put into the Eclipse Project. No sooner had my 50-year-old body rested on the comfy bed when my eyes flew shut, sleep overwhelming me.

* * *

-Kylor-

I was getting tired of spinning.

Ever since Fernic left, I felt a sense of lost friendship, but despite all that, I surprisingly felt bored. I was just spinning in eternal darkness, wondering if it would ever end. Strangely enough, though I was spinning for who-knows-how-long, I felt no sense of dizziness, as if my mind was keeping me from being dizzy.

Then, in front of me, a dark force erupted before my eyes. Sending shadows into my "dream dimension". Great, as if this place wasn't dark enough. The shadows flew from place to place, as if they were lost souls with nowhere to go. Then as I began to want to ignore them, they gathered. They began to take shape, creating a… WTF! In front of me, already taken shape, was me. He looked exactly like me, but different. He had a red-black hoodie, black trousers and green sneakers. He looked a little older than me, 16 maybe? But what surprised me was his features. He had a head-leaf overlapping with his blond hair, his skin was dark green, with the claws, blades and tail of a Grovyle. It was as if he had himself fused with Grovyle DNA.

Surprisingly, he spoke, "Nice to meet you, Kylor."

"Who are you?" I managed to splutter out, "And how do you know my name?"

"Who am I?" He said with a chuckle, then switched to a solemn, dark tone, "I am you, so that's how I know your name. But, I'm your dark side, much different."

That stumped me. I was talking to my "dark side"? I had absolutely no idea what that meant, but I had the idea it wasn't good.

"I'll continue later…" He said with a worrying tone, "You're about to awaken, and you might not like what's going to happen next."

He fired a blast of darkness at me, sending me spiralling into a portal-like hole. Light overwhelmed my eyes, and I plunged into the gate.

My eyes opened slowly, groaning as if I had been asleep for a while. My muscles felt paralysed, I couldn't move an inch. I looked around, finding myself in a laboratory of some sort, surrounded by equipment that I couldn't recognize, and I was floating in water in a tank. For some unknown reason, though I should've been drowning, I was breathing just fine.

I looked at myself, my clothes had changed. I was wearing the same outfit as the other Kylor was, black-red hoodie with black trousers and green sneakers. Then I went into a state of shock. I saw tails that looked like sharp-edged leaves sticking out of my… nevermind. Then I noticed my skin was dark green, my hands turned into claws and sharp leaves sticking out of my arms like blades. I looked exactly like that other Kylor, I could even feel the head-leaf overlapping with my hair.

_What the hell's happened to me!?_

My next move, I calmed myself down, telling myself no answers would come to me here. By then, my limbs had recovered and I could move again. Out of instinct, I used my arm blades and slashed across the tank, cracking the glass and exploding it due to water pressure. I flowed out along with the water I was in, cutting myself with glass while gasping for breath. Coughing the water out of my lungs, I noticed a wad of bandages on a nearby steel table. I grabbed a bandage, and covered my cut in it.

I must have made lots of noise, because as soon as I was done dressing my wound, the two out of the three doors leading out of the room burst open, from one door emerged a team of men holding guns and wearing soldier wear. Out of the other, came a scientist, or at least he looked like one, in his mid-fifties or so.

"Freeze, hybrid!" The "leader" of the squad of soldiers shouted.

_Shit… I'm outnumbered. Even if I could fight them off, I'd lose._

At that point, I heard the other Kylor's voice, "Kylor… If you want to survive here, hand me control, I'll get us out of here."

I really didn't trust that guy, especially with him saying he was me, but I was desperate, so I asked, "How do I do that?"

"Invoke these words: Ascer est kaliura."

I did just that. Invoking the words, I felt a dark energy surrounding me, my eyes turned to evil ones, and my consciousness was switched with that of the other Kylor.

* * *

-?-

"Good, he gave me control." I muttered under my breath.

Kylor had just switched places with me, so I was going to do what I promised him: I would get us out of here. I got into a battle stance, alerting the squad and cocked their guns, pointing them at me.

"Hmph. This will be easy." I muttered.

I waved my hands, shouting, "Dark Spectrum!"

Dark shadows emerged from the ground, wrapping the squad in darkness, and their bodies exploded from the inside. Blood sprayed around the room, staining the walls and floor. Turning around, I saw the scientist shaking in fear.

_There's no need to kill someone not trying to prevent my escape._

I ran out of the room, leaving the scientist cowering in fear. Dashing past multiple "lab personnel" and soldiers, I sliced them all into pieces, blood flowing down the edge of the floor as I ran down the staircase to the lower floors.

Once I was sure no one could see me, I jumped down the "balcony" of the staircase, landing on the grass fields surrounding the facility. For a little payback, I used one more move, "Shadow Meteor!" Blasts of dark energy shot down from the sky, exploding the entire facility leaving nothing but fires and rubble.

I ran into the forest, feeling my energy sap away. I reached a cave, taking shelter there. At that point, my force energy ran out, and I felt my consciousness switch with Kylor's as I slumped to the floor.

* * *

-Kylor-

I woke up, finding myself in a cave. Outside, I realized the entire lab was in rubble, almost nothing was left. I was wondering what had happened, when I heard the other Kylor's voice again.

"Well, that was fun, we gotta do that again sometime."

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"That's a story for another time, I'm sleepy and I need rest."

"Okay, but we have one more problem."

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"I still have no idea what to call you."

"Hmm… Why not you decide."

"Already did. Thanks for the help, Dusk."

"Nice name, and no problem, by the way."

My eyes shut close as I sat down on the floor, resting as I felt exhaustion sweep over me.

* * *

Well that's it! So we have a new friend in the story, Dusk, Kylor's other side! And just to remind you guys, this is still the prologue, so the next chapter will be a bit different. Chapter one will take place 2 years after the prologue, so please don't get confused. And, I wanted to push front the OC form, so here it is! (Instead of Chapter 1) Oh, also, Mechas will be introduced later in the fanfic. They were created by Con as an "Anti-Hybrid".

Name:

Experiment Name:

Gender:

Class: (Hybrid or Human or Mecha)

Appearance:

Alternate Forme: (Like Dusk)

Alternate Appearnace:

Alternate Personality:

History:

Family:

Accessories:

Weapons (Optional):

Personality:

Hobbies: (What they find themselves doing in spite of the "chaos")

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Alignment: (Who they side with: Con, No one, Protagonist)

Moves/Abilities: (Get Creative! Encouraged to make up your own attacks, but describe its effect.)

Quotes:

Debut: (What situation would you like to be debuted? I'll try to comply with your request.)

For mine, it'd be like this.

Name: Kyloris Altair

Experiment Name: Shadow Edge

Gender: Male

Class: Grovyle-Hybrid

Appearance: Spiked blond hair, and a long grovyle-like leaf that grows out of his head, overlapping with some of his hair. Reasonably tall, maybe 170cm, with an average teenage build and red eyes, dark green skin, wiith the claws, blades and tail of a grovyle. He wears a black-red hoodie to hide his head-lead claws and blades. He can also be seen with black trousers and green sneakers.

Alternate Forme: Dusk, the Assasin from the Shadows.

Alternate Appearnace: He looks exactly like Kylor's appearance, but he has black skin instead of dark green skin, his eyes black as night and is usually surrounded by a dark aura.

Alternate Personality: He loves revenge, as seen when he detonates Lab X26 with Shadow Meteor instead of simply escaping. Also a bit cynical, when in a good mood he loves to tell jokes.

History: He lived a happy life in Verius as a little kid, having fun without a care in the world with his best friend Fernic, the Monferno. However, it all changed when Verius was attacked by Con. Since the destruction of Verius, Kylor's wandered the streets of Altis City as a thief, stealing whatever he can get his hands on.

Family:

Accessories:

Weapons: None (Current) Twilight Falchion (Later on)

Personality: Distrusting, thinks that true friends don't exist.

Hobbies: Stealing, Playing the guitar (he can craft one out of wood.)

Strengths: He has high speed and with the two leaf blades on his arm, he is able to perform quick assassination techniques.

Weaknesses: Due to his thieving lifestyle, he trusts no one, and his distrust can lead to him making the wrong choices.

Alignment: No one, currently.

Moves/Abilities:

Solar Manipulation: A unique ability that allows Kylor to manipulate solar energy. Is weaker at night.

SM : Solar Edge: Infuses his leaf blades with solar energy, making his slashes more powerful, or he can throw the blade as a projectile at mach speed.  
Solar Edge: Cross Sol: Combines the two solar-infused blades on his arms and throws them as a X-shaped : Multi-Solar: Summons multiple solar beams at once, allowing him to attack multiple targets with one shot.  
SM : Solar Rush: Cloaks his body in solar energy and rushes about, hitting anyone he knocks into.  
SM : Solar Wings: Molds solar energy into the form of wings, giving him the ability to fly.  
SM : Blade Creator: Molds solar energy into the form of blades, summoning them wherever he wants to.  
Blade Creator : Solar Abyss: An "ultimate attack" of his. First summoning two blades in the palms of his hands, than rushes about, summoning another blade whenever he hits a target, then the blades explode in the targets' bodies, the explosions combine, usually creating a giant crater.  
Blade Creator: Abyssal Sol: Almost the same as Solar Abyss, but with changes. Instead of multiple enemies, Kylor focuses this attack on one target. After slashing and summoning 12 blades in his target's body, he summons 8 more blades, firing at the target from all directions, he then explodes the combined solar energy, usually fatal.  
SM: Desolation Sun: Kylor jumps into the sky, then charges compressed solar energy and fires thousands of solar blasts at the ground. Used for taking out a large platoon of opponents.  
SM: Solar Shield: Creates a shield or barrier out of solar energy.  
Passive Ability: Synthesis Aura: Is able to heal himself as long as he is in strong sunlight.

Alternate Forme Moves/Abilities:

Shadow Meteor: Multiple blasts of shadow energy rain down on a target.

Dark Spectrum: Lost souls rise and explode multiple targets from the inside.

Dark Blade: A wave of dark energy is fired from Dusk's blades.

Shade Pressure: An attack that only affects those Dusk sees as enemies, prevents them from moving.

Quotes: Damn, you guys are annoying!  
Shut your trap, or you'll be dead before you know it.  
Let's make your death a painful one.  
I've still got a trick up my sleeve.  
Ascer est Kaliura...  
Let's finish this.

Debut: Protagonist… Do I need to say more?

The next chapter probably won't be coming until I get at least one OC, cos' I'm gonna need more than Kylor to construct a story, so feel free to submit OCs as and when you like. Deadline: 5 Oct 2013


	3. Chapter 1: Viral Outbreak

Hey, readers! If you didn't skip the prologue, you'll know that this chapter's setting the stage 2 years after. And we've got a new hybrid on the scene, so sit back and enjoy.  
Kylor: One more thing, ExDraco does not own pokemon in any form or way. Only Kixaria and me (so far) belongs to him.

* * *

The Existence Artifacts

Chapter 1: Virus Outbreak

"Two years… Has it really been that long? Heh, feels like a blast."

It's been two years since Lab X26, and since then I've pretty much gotten used to this way of life. Dusk's been my only companion in these two years, other than the occasional hybrid I save from destroying a lab or two. My fighting skills have gotten better since last time, now I can actually fight without Dusk's help.

I looked around, reminiscing the past few days. Since two years ago, I'd been going across the continent, destroying whatever labs I come across. The most recent one was M16, which was one of the easier ones. I'd made no new friends since that day, Dusk as the only person I talk to, not really keen on making any friends… yet.

I sat on the field of grass, back leaning against a tree, wind blowing through my hair. The grass was swaying in the breeze, the trees rustling without any interruption. I glanced at the sun, from there I could clearly tell it was still 8.30 a.m. How? Well, I gained an ability called Solar Manipulation, which harnesses the power of the sun for attacks. One good "out of battle" passive ability was I could use the sun's position to tell time. Pretty neat, huh?

I stood up, my legs feeling the strain from sitting down for too long. That was when I heard Dusk's voice.

"Ahh… What a nice nap. Fully recharged and ready for another lab takedown." He said in my mind.

"Morning, Dusk. Good thing you're awake, today we'll be going into town for a restock of supplies."

"Alright, lead the way, O fearless one…"

"Very funny." I responded with sarcasm.

I began walking, wanting to take a nice stroll through the forest, and not a quick dash into town. I took in the serenity of the surrounding nature, the smell of the flowers and the sound of the rustling trees just proved that this forest was an untouched one, a natural preserve.

I could swear hearing Dusk snoring inside my head, apparently he couldn't stay awake and just had to fall back asleep. Well, I don't really mind, as long as he is awake when there's a fight. Pretty soon, I had reached the edge of the forest, the layout of the town sprawling across the horizon, only encompassed by Sky Mountain, the tallest mountain of the continent, Ectagon.

Without further delay, I jumped down the cliff, positioning my feet as if I were surfing, sliding down the cliff with ease.

"Woohoo!" I shouted, as the wind blew through my hair, my eyes barely open trying to protect myself from the ensuing breeze.

I landed on my feet, without causing any bodily harm to myself.

_That was a good run, compared to three weeks ago._

Three weeks ago, I had also attempted to slide down a cliff similar to this one, but unfortunately landed on my ass, pretty much sending my way lots of pain. Anyway, I dusted myself off, and headed in the direction of the town. The entrance consisted of an archway-sign that said: Lariat Town and two low mounds covered in grass surrounding the only pathway into the town.

Passing through the gate, I realized this was one of the luckier towns. It had been untouched by Con, the people bustling happily, the sound of chattering buzzing in my ears. The people here actually looked happy, unlike some of the towns I've seen.

Taking in the uplifting sense of happiness, I recalled my original agenda, I was here to get two things: supplies and information. I headed into the nearby inn, passing by many smiling families. Inside, I saw many different types of people, unlike the outside uplifting spirit, the inn had a "you need to have money to get around here" type of sense. Unfortunately, I had almost run out of money, after purchasing that new blade Dusk asked me to buy, I was left with only 50 Ragons, which were only enough to pay for the supplies we needed.

Around the inn, there were waiters and waitresses serving all kinds of people, some smiling, which I guessed must be the locals of Lariat, and some not as happy, which I guessed as travellers passing by. I headed to a table, the one where the bartender served drinks himself, and plopped myself down on a stool. Oh, I forgot to mention, I was wearing a cloak, so as to hide my mutations. The townspeople would freak if they saw me without it.

"Bartender, a glass of coffee, and make it viral." I said, remembering the meet-up code.

"Coming right up, a quick viral coffee."

Without much delay, soon I had a cup of coffee in front of me. Stuck under it was a sheet of paper, which I guessed was the invitation. I stirred the cup of coffee slowly, adding in a packet of evaporated milk to top it off. As I lifted the cup to sip it, I stretched my hands and quickly pocket the note, while at the same time savouring the milky taste of the coffee.

Once I had finished the coffee down to the last drop, I left, the bartender saying that the coffee was on the house. Outside, the town was still bustling happily, oblivious to the outside world's condition. I walked into the crowd, blending in, as I unfolded the piece of paper I had found under my cup of coffee.

**Head to Sky Sanctuary before the hour of the highest sun.**

_Sky Sanctuary? Isn't that the place that is fabled to exist inside of Sky Mountain?_

I needed more information, so turning around the corner, I headed into the town library. Inside was much quieter than outside, sure there were quite a fair amount of people, but everyone was either seated or leaning against a wall, curling up with a good book or two, some with friends and some alone. Ignoring them, I headed to one of the shelves, tracing my fingers over the books one by one, until I reached the book that I was looking for: **Kixarian Mythology**.

Taking it off its shelf, I took the book and walked past the aisle, passing by multiple people checking out books from other sections. I went to a secluded corner, where there wasn't anyone or anything watching me. I opened the book, flipping the pages until I saw the chapter that caught my eye. **Chapter 17: Shrine of the Sky**.

My eyes bore into the pages, staring at the book as I read it word for word. This is what it said:

**According to legend, inside the tallest mountain of Ectagon, Sky Mountain, is situated a shrine which was used to collect Sky Essence. Sky Essence, a legendary item, was fabled to be used in the olden days to cure any type of injury or disease. It is said to be able to cure even the most potent poisons, in some cases even bringing back people from the near-dead state. However, many legendary adventurers have ventured into Sky Mountain to attempt to locate the shrine, only to never return.**

That struck me. Never return? And supposedly the mystery person who sent the note to me wants me to meet him in the shrine. Anyway, I found this book to be quite useful, as I flipped through the other pages. With the book in hand, I gave it to the librarian to have it checked out.

After that was done, I exited the library into the never ceasing bustling streets of Lariat. Blending into the crowd once more, I headed in the same general direction they were, only difference was at the crossroads of the centre of town, I headed North, towards the path that would take me to Sky Mountain.

I exited Lariat, heading towards Sky Mountain's cave entrance. As I wandered further away from the town, a dark and ominous feeling overcame me, and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen...

* * *

-?-

I swirled in darkness, every thought erased from my mind. I opened my eyes, and saw nothing but swirling chaos.

_Who am I? Where am I?_

I had so many questions in my head that made my mind have a headache. But luckily, I didn't have time to think long. Before I could continue asking myself questions, I felt a sharp pain radiating all over my body.

"Urk… Ahhh!" I screamed in pain.

Pain overwhelmed me, yet my screams never seemed to reach anyone, if there was anyone besides me in this darkness. My screams seemed to dissipate as soon as I managed to generate them, darkness encompassing me as I felt as if I were being tortured.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Said a voice from the darkness.

"Who are you?!" I managed to splutter out, despite the intense pain.

"I'm Serpent, but you have no need to know that now. The pain will pass soon, and you will be reborn anew, Jasper."

_Jasper? Was that my name? _

I was in no position to contradict him, pain preventing me from thinking even a single thought, and the fact that I had no memory of life before this, if I had any, made me wonder if I should listen.

Soon, the pain subsided, but my physical appearance had changed. From my perspective, I could clearly see significant different traits than before the pain. My clothes had changed, which were surprising to say the least, instead of whatever I was wearing earlier, in its place I was wearing a grass green hoodie, pants and sneakers, which seemed to ripple as if they had no physical form. Glancing behind me, I clearly noted a Servine's tail, and leaves growing out of the back of my hoodie. Inside my mouth, I felt the shape of my tongue change into something more snake-like, forked.

Then, the voice began to take shape in a figure, as he began to speak once more, "So, the mutations are complete. I trust you feel no more pain?"

"What's happened to me?!"

"Relax… It's just a mutation. You need to try deep breathing."

"How could I relax?! I've turned into some freaky, Servine mutant!"

"Sad… I was hoping to be able to talk with you. But apparently you're not in the mood to talk." And with that, he extended his arm into a flurry of vines, eventually solidifying into a fist-like shape. He then used it to punch my stomach, which was much to my dislike. Groaning in pain, he punched me once more, knocking me out, which I thought was impossible.

* * *

-Kylor-

I hate mazes.

Even when I was still human, the underground labyrinth of sewers in Altis City always confused me. I was never good at puzzle-solving, so I had to rely on Ethir to get me through. There was that one time when I got so completely lost, I was stuck down there wandering for at least 4 days. Damn, that was a nightmare.

So, you can see why I really was reluctant to venture into Sky Mountain, but I really had no choice. I needed the intel. And so, that was why I was now wandering the corridors of Sky Mountain, trying to figure out the route to the shrine. I had had no luck so far, and I couldn't hear Dusk coming up with any bright ideas, so I was stuck wandering around, turning back every time I met a dead end.

At least, that was how it was until Dusk finally decided to speak up, "Need any help?"

"Please just get me out of here…" I was desperate.

"Alright, remember what I told you last week?"

"You mean, the part about me tapping into your powers?"

***Flashback***

_Damn, there's too many of them._

I was surrounded by soldiers that had been ordered to capture me, most likely because some wannabe general noticed me in the vicinity of Lab P63. I was surrounded by platoons of soldiers, too many for me to fight off. And what was worst was I had already exhausted Dusk to his maximum, neither him nor I had the power to pull off another forme swap.

_Shit, I shouldn't have exhausted Dusk, is this the end?_

Then, like a light of hope, I heard Dusk's voice, "Kylor, can you hear me?"

"I hear you, but I thought you were exhausted?"

"I am, but not completely."

"What do you mean: not completely?" I was puzzled.

"I no longer have the idea to perform a Forme Swap, but allow me to teach you a new trick that you can use to save both of us: Infusion."

"Infusion?"

"That's right, even without a Forme Swap, a technique called Infusion exists. It allows you to tap into my powers, though not as strong as a Forme Swap, it will be enough to beat these pathetic guys back."

"I think we're in the pathetic position now, but I'll give it a shot."

I closed my eyes, concentrating on my bond with Dusk, picturing myself drawing energy from Dusk's reserves. Picturing the energy enter me, I transformed the energy into an attack. Opening my eyes, I saw the platoon still standing there, guns cocked and ready to fire should I make the slightest move. But I didn't care. I stretched my hand backwards, across my chest, and waved it across my body, shouting, "Dark The Rising!" Dark force rose from the ground, knocking the entire platoon off their feet within seconds.

***Flashback end***

"You want me to use the Infusion technique again?"

"Yep, this time use this skill: Chaos Insight."

"Alright."

I pictured our bond, as I had the last time. Then I drew power from Dusk, tapping into his energy reserves. Opening my eyes, I noticed my hands outstretched, parallel to each other, a ball of dark energy floating between my hands.

I clapped my hands, and invoked, "Chaos Insight!"

The dark ball of energy dispersed, arrows of darkness travelling past every single possible pathway. At that moment, I felt my senses expand, my mind split up into multiple screens, as if I had eyes all around the maze.

"Nice work, Kylor. Feel that? That's the effects of Chaos Insight. If invoked correctly, Chaos Insight allows you to send out 'scouts' of some sort, so now you can see all across the maze and plot a map. With this information, it should help us."

"Not bad, this will be useful."

Feeling a map materialize in my mind, I took the nearest path and began my search for the shrine. I took a left, following the map. Ignoring the next 2 crossroads, I then took a right, a left and finally I ran straight up the stone stairs that most probably led to the shrine.

* * *

-Jasper-

I don't get the change in scenery.

Just a few ago, I was swirling in darkness, but now, I was in some sort of shrine. Though I theorized that I was here in spirit, strangely, I could still feel the wind blowing past me. The shrine wasn't anything fancy, like it had been abandoned for millennia or two. It was basically a cave covered in stalactites and stalagmites, and in the middle, there was a tunnel going all the way to reach a point where sunlight could filter into the cave, illumination a stone slab surrounded by four pillars bearing runes, as if this place was sacred.

Standing in front of the stone slab, was a guy, maybe my age, as tall as me. But what really widened my eyes was his features. From the back, I noticed he was wearing a red-black hoodie, with black trousers and green sneakers. That part was normal. What wasn't was the fact that his skin seemed to be dark green, and leaves as sharp as blades grew out from the side of his arms.

I inched closer, hoping that he couldn't hear me, and I could hear his conversation with some other being.

"O Ethereal Sky, reveal the next task." He chanted.

My eyes widened as I saw a sparkling breeze blow in from the shaft, the sunlight still flickering, and the breeze resting just above the stone slab. The air seemed to compress into a form of matter, finally changing into a piece of parchment that was sealed and held together by a piece of ribbon. I watched without a word as he unravelled the parchment and muttered under his breath.

**Seas of virus encompass the land,  
Rising chaos, an ethereal brand.**

**Today's enemy is tomorrow's friend,  
The confines of light and dark it shall transcend.**

What the heck? Was he invoking a prophecy or something? I was clueless. Then again, I couldn't so much as remember my own name, so I wasn't in any position to comment. Then, I felt a sharp pain strike me in my gut, and I fell back into that familiar swirling chaos.

* * *

-Kylor-

I had just 'exited' the Sky Mountain, if you call being erupted out of a mountain by an updraft of air exiting. I landed with a loud thud on a nearby hill, with nothing but tree branches to break my fall. I was upside-down, the world seemed to spin as dizziness overcame me. Good thing it didn't last forever. Pretty soon, I had recovered from the 'sky drop' and was up on my feet walking into the forest, while at the same time pondering what I had just read.

_Seas of virus encompass the land? That was a weird statement. What type of prophecy uses the word 'virus'? That isn't even an ancient theory._

Luckily for me, I didn't have to think long. Pretty soon, I heard an explosion in the distance, and the chance of another lab takedown was too sweet to resist. I dashed through the forest like a ninja, my speed making the world go by in a blur. Leaves rustled as I flew past them, leaving no trace of me being there. Soon I had exited the forest, and in front of me stood a lab, which tingled my excitement.

_Lab T16, perfect._

I dashed down the hill, hoping to get a chance of destroying another lab, I needed the adrenaline rush, and the day so far had been dull, so it was good to get some action in. But, no such luck. As soon as I reached the clearing that was a little way from the front gate, I felt a powerful force that almost knocked me off my feet. From the lab's ground zero, cracks began to form outwards, as if a virus had poisoned the land around it.

_Wait a minute… virus…_

No sooner had I finished that thought did the ground explode from beneath the lab. Now, when I say explosion, I don't mean crash and fire and go 'BOOM!' type of explosion, but I mean waves of viral energy causing the lab to 'decompose and rot' type of explosion. And it was doing just that. From the earth, erupted waves of red energy that when splashed onto the concrete walls of the lab, acted like acid and dissolved it.

Just standing there made me feel the sting of the viral energy, as if I were standing at a ground zero meteor impact zone. It wasn't even two minutes, and the viral energy subsided, leaving in its wake a large acid-steaming crater. Amidst the chaos, I noticed a hybrid trying to sneak away from the impact zone, so instinct took over and I used my speed and chased after him.

But even that wasn't easy. Whatever experiments he was being put under in T16, had increased his speed tenfold. I could barely keep pace, and that was surprising, considering that I have quite the efficient level of speed. But as soon as I was sure we were far enough from the disaster zone, I used my Solar Manipulation and created a flurry of blades in front of me, stopping him in his tracks as he skidded to a stop.

* * *

-Jasper-

_What the hell!? What's with the thousands of blades floating in front of me!?_

I turned around, only to find myself facing that exact same guy that I had seen in the shrine. But now that I was looking at him from the front, I noticed features that I didn't have the chance to see before. I saw on his face blood-red eyes, and he had spiked blond hair, also a head-leaf of a grovyle. It wasn't long before he spoke.

"Alright, kid. Normally, I wouldn't bother others but I'm gonna make an exception. What's your name?"

"Jasper." I muttered under my breath, but apparently his hearing capabilities were more exceptional than normal.

"Jasper, eh? Alright now, answer me this. How'd you do that viral explosion that dissolved the lab?"

"Nothing that concerns you. You're in no position to question me."

"Fine then. If you won't give me answers, I'll beat them out of you!"

He readied into a battle stance, and I did the same. Then, without warning, he struck. "Solar Edge!" He cloaked his leaf-blades in solar energy, then flung them at me like boomerangs. I managed to dodge them, but barely since I had no experience honing my reaction time. The solar blades grazed me, cutting me in my left arm as blood oozed out of the wound, flowing down my arm and soon reached my hands.

"Hmph, I see you're a rookie. You can't really fight, can you?"

I hated it when someone said something about me that was true, even if I didn't want to admit it. But he was right, I had just broken out and I had absolutely no experience in fighting a supposedly experienced hybrid like this guy. It could've been just dumb luck, but at that point, I heard Serpent speak to me in my mind.

"Jasper, give me control."

"What are you saying?"

"Give me control. I can beat this guy and get us out of here. Unless you'd rather die here and now?"

"Alright."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on that same dark void that I was swirling in. I made a connection with Serpent, and swapped my consciousness with his.

* * *

-Serpent-

_Alright, wise guy, let's see how you do against my viral attacks._

"Who are you now? This is your alternate form, isn't it?" He asked, much to my surprise.

"How did…?" I managed to stammer out.

"You think you're the only one that can pull of a Forme Swap? Not exactly. Only I don't need it to beat a rookie like you."

_Grr… Damn his insults… I'll kill him!_

Without any second thought, I lunged at him. 'Leaf Blade'! I swung my arm backwards while charging at him, it glowed bright green before I swung it once more, this time at him. But what really caught my surprise, was that without even moving an inch, instead of landing a hit on him my Leaf Blade hit a shield made entirely of solar energy.

"What? Are you surprised? Don't be, I'm already bored out of my mind fighting a rookie. Even if that particular rookie can fight back."

_Damn him…_

I somersaulted high in the air backwards, landing on my feet at the exact same spot I had charged him from before he could land a hit on me. This time, I tried different tactics. I felt leaves materialize around me, and I shot them as a whirlwind. 'Leaf Control: Storm!' The sharp leaves flew towards him, but this time he readied a fighting stance. I saw a dark aura surround him, and he attacked. 'Dark Infusion: Shadow Raid!' I watched in horror as multiple shadows appeared around him, and they slashed through my leaves so cleanly the attack simply disintegrated into thin air, leaving no trace of it ever existing.

At this point, my anger had already boiled to a point where you could slice through its thickness. Out of impulse, I unleashed a flurry of attacks on him, not caring if they would land or not. 'Leaf Control: Storm! Tornado! Solar Beam!' Torrents of leaves surrounded by a solar beam flew in his direction from all directions. And yet, all he did to deflect them was, he readied another fighting stance, this time a different one with his hand touching the ground. 'Dark Force.' A force of dark energy erupted from his body, immediately causing all the attacks I had fired to rebound and attack me.

I screamed in pain as I felt the effect of all three attacks overwhelm me, causing me to fall to the ground, almost defeated.

_There is no way I'm letting this guy beat me, for me and for Jasper._

Immediately, I felt a new power surge through me, and a word popped into my head: Annihilator. It was worth a try, so I did exactly as my instinct told me to, I slammed my foot in the ground. 'Annihilator: Root Spike Abyss!' From my foot, roots dug into the ground and I watched in amazement the chaos the attack had wrought. Spikes out of hardened biomass had erupted from the ground, impaling everything within a 20 metre radius. As soon as the attack had done its work, the roots retracted back into my body, me feeling a sense of victory.

But that was not to last. Definitely not out of coincidence, I felt a searing pain rush throughout my body, as if it was a drawback of the attack. And to make matters worse, behind me, solar energy collected and formed a familiar shape: the grovyle-hybrid.

"That's… not… possible… Who are you!?" I managed to splutter out before collapsing on the floor.

"Well, looks like I didn't have to defeat you, you defeated yourself. I have a feeling we will meet again. The next encounter we have, call me Kylor." Those were the last words I heard before unconsciousness swept over me, feeling my consciousness switch with Jasper before blacking out.

* * *

Well, looks like the adept Kylor beats the rookie Jasper! And what did Kylor mean when he said they would meet again? Find out what Kylor intends to do to Jasper in the next chapter!  
Also, I'm gonna need more OCs than Jasper to pull this fanfic off, so I encourage you to submit them!  
Kylor: Otherwise he's gonna have to bring in his secret second OC sooner than expected.  
ExDraco: Yeah, don't emphasize it.

OC by StylishDescent:

Name: Jasper

Experiment Name: Viral Snake

Gender: Male

Class: (Hybrid or Human or Mecha): Human-Servine hybrid

Appearance: He appears as a teenager about 1.72 metres tall with short black hair, tan skin, and blue irises. Jasper has a light build. He wears a grass green hoodie, pants and sneakers that are almost completely made of biomass, and they have photosynthetic properties. A yellow V-shaped collar extends from his chest to over his shoulders. The clothes seem to have grown from it in the form of Servine scales though it is actually biomass. The clothes are also seemingly connected to his skin. The most visible mutations caused by the experiment he was involved in, Living Cure, are the tail of a Servine, the leaves on the back of his hoodie, and a forked tongue.

Alternate Forme: Serpent

Alternate Appearnace: He appears similar to Jasper, except his clothes are black and his irises are red, though they retain their photosynthetic abilities. His skin also pulsates a sickly green from his veins and the back of his hoodie also gains a DNA-like design. His arms seem to be composed of a blackish matter (biomass).

Alternate Personality: He's somewhat similar to Jasper in personality, a cool and collected person that thinks steps ahead before doing anything. However, the only thing that he differentiates from Jasper is a hidden blood thirst, which came from his deep hatred for CON. Serpent actually likes to sing some of the songs that Jasper listened and liked, notably Shall Never Surrender, It Has To Be This Way, and The Stains of Time if he's in a good mood.

History: Jasper lived with his parents and a younger brother. He was a fairly good student back in Altis City High School, scoring As most of the time, except in P.E., which he does worse at. He was forcefully taken away by CON when they needed more human test subjects. Bringing him to a testing facility, he was intentionally infected along with other people with an extremely deadly virus created by CON: Descendant. It immediately killed the group within minutes, Jasper surviving slightly longer than the others before he too succumbed to the virus. However, instead of leaving those infected dead, the virus found the perfect host: Jasper. It revived and mutated the body, giving the appearance he has today when CON wanted to take the bodies to try and synthesize a cure. Awakening as the enhanced version of himself, he finds out he had lost his memories except his name. Along with the new "alternate" viral version of him, Jasper now intends to seek revenge on CON for during this to him, getting his memories back, and to come to terms with his new powers.

Family: Parents and younger brother, Royston. He will treat close friends as family.

Accessories: He wears a pair of blue spectacles.

Weapons (Optional): When he does not use biomass as weapons, his moves take on a green bladed katana with a darker green, snake-patterned scabbard (Leaf Blade) and a set of light-based gauntlets and greaves (Solar Beam).  
Biomass Mutation Formes (BMFs) are used mostly when Jasper allows Serpent to take over his body, though he can use them at will by allowing biomass to shape his body and take on a different appearance.  
BMF versions include Leaf Blade Arm (biomass changing into a dual-ended blade that extends from his right elbow), Vine-Fist (a vine-like appendage that forms from both arms through biomass and serves as either a long-ranged sweeping weapon or a grappling hook), BioShield (biomass and leaves turning into a shield) and the SolarFists (light energy and biomass come together to form a pair of hammer-like fists).

Personality: He is calm and collected, and rather passive even when he became the person he is today. Preferring to think before he act, shows that he can be a extremely cautious person. He tries not to show it, but he is deeply disturbed by his Consume ability (he'll accept that it's part of him later). After finding out about what happens to him, he has a deep hatred for CON and will do just about anything except betraying his friends if it meant restoring his memories or just making CON pay. Jasper will initially not trust Serpent as much, but comes to accept the other him.

Hobbies: He prefers to listen to metal songs or trying to practice using his powers in a different way to adapt to new situations.

Strengths: His body, being virally enhanced, gives him greater strength, speed and endurance. He is much more agile and can parkour much better. His biomass shifting powers gives him the ability to run on walls (by shifting biomass to his legs to give it greater strength) and glide in the air (makes his body lighter by making biomass lighter). He can also withstand injuries normally fatal to humans and pokemon, and his survivability is further improved by his enhanced regeneration by consuming or by photosynthesis. Thankfully he cannot spread Descendant to anyone.

Weaknesses: Weak to fire, can be easily detected by viral scanners since his body is virtually flooded with Descendant. Heavy weaponry or just about any fast firing, highly damaging weapon can overwhelm him easily. Not to mention any anti-virus chemicals or parasites will do wonders against the poor guy if he is affected by them.

Alignment: As of yet, no one, but will eventually align himself to the protagonist.

Moves/Abilities: Leaf Blade (tail/weapon glows green before swinging and slashing his foes. Can enter katana forme and Leaf Blade Arm forme),  
Leaf Control : Shield, Storm and Tornado (leaves appear from his arms to take on a shield, fired as a group or surrounding and damaging foes. Can enter BioShield forme)  
Solar Beam (charges and fires a powerful beam of light energy. Can enter gauntlet and greaves or SolarFist forme),  
Vine whip (whips a wide area of foes or to grab an enemy. Can enter Vine-Fist forme).  
Unique ability: Bio-Consume/Control (Kills a foe as he "consumes" them and assimilates into his body as biomass, healing and regenerating him. It involves killing a target and root-like tendrils to absorb biomass like how roots absorb water. At the same time, he may "see" into memories of those he consumed or gain moves/abilities from enemies. He can use biomass to form BMFs, biological disguises or the powerful Annihilators when having excess biomass or at critical health),  
BMFs,  
Viral Disguise (takes on the forme of a biological creature that he has consumed, mimicking the person and even taking on said person's voice at will),  
Annihilator: Vine Barrage Hell (his body erupts biomass to pierce everything within its range of 20 metre radius before retracting back, the retraction causing a "vacuum" effect and damages enemies once more) ,  
Annihilator: Root Spike Abyss (Slams his foot into the ground and "roots" out of hardened biomass impale enemies like spikes within a 20 metre radius before returning into the ground and back into Jasper),  
and Viral Sonar (sends a pulse that he can only see and once it hits a target, it returns back to Jasper, giving him the exact location of his prey)  
Note: All Annihilators uses excess biomass completely, and they're not spammable.

Quotes: "Ugh, what's happening to me?!" (when he first finds outs about his mutations)  
"Just... just what did I do?!" (consuming for the first time)  
"We hunt, we kill, we consume and we become. That's how we will survive from now on. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." (Serpent explaining his and Jasper's powers)  
"Time to murder our makers!" (before fighting CON)  
"You know Serpent, I initially hated these powers. But now I know, they're part of me now, just like you. And I accept all of them as well as you." (Jasper accepting and coming to terms with his powers and Serpent)  
"Finally... I found out... everything I needed to know." (memories resurfacing)

Debut: If you can, try putting him trying to escape the testing facility, though he can only consume, disguise, and use his strength, speed and endurance to escape. If you want, you can also introduce Serpent.

I'm looking forward to more OCs!


	4. Chapter 2: Separate and Reunite

Yo, readers. Hope you guys are excited to find out what happened to Jasper in the previous chapter, I know I am! Also, a new hybrid will be joining us this time round.  
Kylor: It was sooo not fun fighting Jasper… Any chance I'll get a challenge this time round? Or will Jasper acidize me?  
Jasper: I hope I get the chance…  
ExDraco: Now, now. Let's not fight before the fanfic even begins.  
Jasper: So, who's the mystery hybrid?  
Kylor: An old friend of mine.

The Existence Artifacts

Chapter 2: Separate and Reunite

-Jasper-

The last thing I remember was that grovyle-hybrid standing over me, introducing himself as Kylor as my consciousness switched with Serpent's, blacking out. I had no memory of what happened after that, but as of now I was swirling in 'Mind Zone' (I decided to call it that, for simplicity's sake) the same dark void where I first met Serpent. Soon enough, Serpent changed the surroundings to something more physical where we could talk.

Our meeting place was a forest. Serpent had arranged this, since I was a grass-type hybrid, I felt more at home in a forest than any sort of man-made building. Once I had arrived, soon followed Serpent, appearing in front of me at the same level as I was.

I decided to start, "What happened?"

"Truthfully, I have absolutely no idea. We were beaten badly by that Kylor guy, and after that, I ran out of force energy. So, I'm not really the one you should be asking."

"Okay, but can you at least tell me where we are now?"

"You mean physically? That I have no idea either. Guess we're going to have to wait until you awake to find out."

This Conversation was going nowhere, so I drove the topic sideways, "Kylor was pretty strong for a hybrid, wasn't he?"

"Definitely. Though, we're still, and I quote him 'rookies', we did manage to destroy the lab, and he defeated us. Makes me wonder if he could destroy five labs at once if he wanted."

"That is just a stretch… But I guess I can't blame you."

"We're going to have to continue this later, you're waking up."

And true enough, above me shined a bright light that made me feel light-headed. The forest that Serpent conjured was dissipating around me, bringing me back to the dark void that I was already used to. The light shined brighter, and the world dissolved around me.

My eyes slowly opened as I groaned groggily. I was lying down, bright lights flooded into my eyes as I squinted up at the ceiling. My body felt numb, as if I were injected with a paralysis agent. But soon, the use of my muscles returned. And with much difficulty, I pushed myself to a sitting position, my entire body still aching. Once my head had cleared, I looked around. I could clearly see I was in a hospital ward; I was lying on a hospital bed and had been put on drip. My ears were still buzzing and my vision hadn't cleared so I could see sharp features, but I knew I was recovering from the battle.

Beside me, though my vision hadn't fully cleared, I could clearly see that on the bedside table was a note that was addressed to me. With my aching arm, I picked up the letter and opened it, for the first time realizing that I was bandaged from head to toe. The letter read:

**Hey Jasper,**

**If you are reading this, that means you have come to. I guess I owe you an explanation of what happened.  
After you passed out from releasing your attack, I 'dragged' you to the nearest hospital I could find. Of course, this hospital belonged to an old friend of mine, so no one freaked when they saw you were a hybrid. You were hurt pretty bad, so might find yourself bandaged from head to toe. Once you were treated, I left.  
I have to say, for a rookie you weren't half-bad. But you might want to learn how to control that friend of yours Serpent. Once you've recovered, I suggest you head for Kalirius. You can seek shelter with the resistance.  
I look forward to our next encounter.**

**Sincerely,  
Kyloris Altair**

_Man, he sounds so formal. That sounds so weird._

I put down the letter, thinking about Kylor's letter. He had said for me to go to Kalirius, but I didn't even know where that was, much less have the ability to travel there. Then, the event I had been waiting for arrived just in time to take my mind off the letter.

"Hey, who's the letter from?" Serpent finally spoke.

"Heh, that's from Kylor."

"You mean that grovyle-hybrid guy? What could that guy possibly want from us anymore?"

"You'll find out soon enough. And besides, he said that you defeated yourself."

"Heh, I'm not denying it."

I ignored him from then on, thinking about Kylor. He seemed like a bad guy on first impression, but now I wasn't sure. And at that point, I knew my next objective. I wanted to find Kylor. He might be able to answer some of my questions. Gingerly, I climbed out of bed, leaving the letter under the covers and folds of the bed. But I couldn't get so much as an inch past the door before explosions shook the very foundations of the building, dust from the ceiling crumbling down.

Instinctively, I dashed out of the hospital ward, running through the corridor until I ran into a supposed  
doctor. On closer inspection, I realized he was a hybrid like me, recuperating in the hospital just like me. He explained hurriedly that CON was attacking the town, and the hospital wasn't being spared from the onslaught. He also told me that if I valued my life I would get the fuck out before I myself was exploded.

Of course, I was momentarily tempted to do just that. But then I remembered Kylor and why I wanted to find him. If he was ever going to let me work with him, I'd need some sort of proof that I had the capabilities to take down CON soldiers. So as the hybrids evacuated, I cut through the crowd and headed for the main exit, right into the line of fire.

I blasted the door open, knowing that the door would just be taken as collateral damage. I was met with pure chaos. Hybrids were running out panicking while CON soldiers were entering the town in hordes, shooting down every hybrid in sight. Most didn't survive the onslaught. Of course, as I witnessed fellow hybrids fall in large numbers, my usual calm and collected personality didn't carry through. On pure impulse, I charged.

I fought my way through the soldiers, dodging every bullet that came my way as if time had slowed down while slashing any person with a 'Leaf Katana' (A/N: Sorry, if I altered the attack's name, I'll call it that from now on, for simplicity's sake) that even dared to approach me. Most of them died instantly on the spot, while some took a couple more slashes to die. But, truthfully, my efforts were futile.

Unfortunately, soon I was surrounded by CON soldiers, in numbers that even I couldn't fight off. Out of the crowd, one guy emerged. From his look and uniform, I could tell that he was the leader of this particular platoon. What was strange though, was that he was wearing a cloak just like Kylor did during our first encounter.

"So, you're Viral Snake. Not what I expected, only able to fight with that one attack and all, but that makes my job that much easier." He spoke.

_Tch... I can't keep fighting forever. Maybe I am crazy for even thinking of fighting this big army._

"Capture him!" The captain ordered.

_I've gotta come up with a plan, but what? Maybe…_

"Hold it!" I shouted, the soldiers standing still in shock, "Let's make a deal, captain. We'll fight one on one, if I win, all of your soldiers will leave. If you win, you can capture me and I won't resist."

"Interesting… Very well, I accept your challenge. Men, fall back."

His soldiers retreated back into the surrounding crowd, while he stepped forward to face me. I readied myself into a battle stance, and so did he. Then, I lunged. With my arm still in 'katana' form, I attempted to stab him, expecting it to pierce through him with ease. But just like with Kylor, the attack did nothing but bounce off his body.

_What the fuck? That attack should have cut through him easily!_

"Hahaha! You call that an attack? Lousy. Now let me show you an actual attack."

He took off his cloak, and I saw a form even more monstrous than me. His body looked like it was fused with that of a machine and a human. Most of it were human, but his arms, legs and left eye was mechanized, making him look like some sort of mutant. Not that I can talk, me being a hybrid and all.

"Hahaha! Surprised? I am a Mecha, we were made by CON to eliminate all rogue hybrids. Actually, instead of capturing you, I'll kill you right now!" And with that, he charged.

-Kylor-

_I wonder how Jasper's doing. I hope he's recovered._

I left Alsylph just yesterday, leaving Jasper to recover from his wounds. Because it had already been a day, I had made quite some distance from Alsylph. Currently, I was now trekking through Zero Swamp, and as you might've guessed from the name, the temperature was always freezing zero, so I was shivering even with a cloak on.

Nevertheless, I continued travelling, in hopes of reaching the end of this cold climate as soon as possible. The swamp was quite a sight, and I would be marvelled if not for my endless shivering. Due to its zero temp, the swamp was always covered in crystals of ice, and the plants here were adapted to live in its conditions like it was nothing but cakewalk. But, there was another reason I was travelling through Zero Swamp. I was looking for something that could take me 'there'…

I continued walking for about 10 minutes until I walked past a tree that looked familiar. Upon closer inspection, I realized I was lost!

_Damn… I'm lost. I would've invoked Chaos Insight if only my hands wouldn't freeze upon exiting my cloak…_

Though I was lost, I didn't stop walking. I knew that if I wandered through the Zero Swamp, I'd eventually find my way through. And so, I continued walking, passing by shining crystal icicles every now and then. There was something positive about the swamp, though, the cold temperature made the air the freshest I had experienced, nowhere had air as fresh as this one.

Pretty soon, just like I had expected, I exited the swamp's zero temp climate and entered a warm feeling I missed. I took off the cloak, soaking in the sun's golden light. I felt the light pierce my skin, healing whatever frostbite I had suffered in Zero Swamp. I looked around, savouring the sweet scent of flowers in the breeze, and realizing where I had ended up. It was Felial, the town of petals.

It was true, across the mowed grass and the three hills surrounding it, was Felial, and covered in its radiant flowery beauty as per normal. A path cut through the hills leading straight to the town, the other end leading to Zero Swamp. Without wanting to stay near the swamp any longer, I ran at my top speed to Felial, taking me only 10 seconds.

As soon as I had reached the town's gate, I stopped in my tracks. The town looked exactly the same as it had been 1 year ago, when I first came to visit. I walked in, the local hybrids of the town busying themselves with their daily lives. I walked towards the centre of town, where the Clover Fountain was located, giving me a nice four-way view of Felial.

I looked into my mind, trying to remember the last time I had been to Felial. I had come here purely by chance, and it was a good thing too, because at the time I was looking for a place to hide the book, and Felial just seemed to be the perfect out-of-the-way place to hide it.

Remembering my last visit, I turned east from the centre of town. Dashing past many hybrids whose lives had been touched by CON, but still managed to live happy lives. I exited the eastern gate, and turned around the corner to the Felial herb field, where many medicinal herbs were grown to heal hybrids of their wounds and illnesses. Felial had been a hybrid sanctuary, where many hybrids would come to cure injuries.

I turned my attention to the wall, and looked for the marking I had carved to remember where I had buried it. I walked along the perimeter, until I spotted the tiny 'X' I had carved, and began digging into the ground. It wasn't long before I found the book that I had hid a year ago. I blew on its cover, particles of dust and pieces of dirt flying off it. The cover read: The Hybrid's Codex.

Once I had found the book, I took off, but not before grabbing some herbs that an old friend would want. I ran around the town's wall, and headed north, towards my next destination.

-Jasper-

_Man, this Mecha's strong._

We were fighting head to head, exchanging blow for blow. Occasionally, I'd be able to land an exceptional hit, knocking him back a few metres, but then he would counter them just as fast. He punched me, and I ducked, sending my next attack his way. 'Leaf Control: Storm!' A barrage of leaves burst from my hands, knocking him and a couple of the surrounding soldiers to their knees. He quickly got up, though, and fired an attack as well. 'Mecha Cannon: Nova Blast!' His arm changed into some sort of cannon, and fired a bright red blast that I barely had enough time to dodge. It blasted me back, but I held my ground.

Changing my hand into Leaf Katana forme, I lunged at him again, only to be met with his Mecha Blade. We unleashed blow after blow, leaf clashing on steel, clangs sounded as the blades clashed with each other. Then, just when he was about to use his blade to cut me in half, I blocked his strike, the force of his attack leaving me struggling to stay on my feet. Unexpectedly, he changed his other arm into a Mecha Blade as well, and as I was struggling, he slashed across me, sending me flying a couple of metres.

_Shit…_

My chest was bleeding badly and my hoodie had a gash from the attack. Blood flowed out of the wound and soon my clothes were stained with blood, as the blood dripped, staining the ground as well. Pain erupted from the wound, but my will to survive forced me to keep going.

"Hehehe… Now I shall finish you!" He raised his blade, ready to strike.

His blade came down, as I closed my eyes, waiting for its strike. But it never came. I looked up, and saw that leaves and formed a shell around me, shielding me from his attack. I rose, urging my legs to stay on their feet. In a blink of an eye, I dissipated the Leaf Shield, dodged his downward slash attack, and jumped on top of him, sinking my Leaf Katana into his neck. He screamed in pain as his hands desperately tried to shake me off. But something weird happened. He began to deteriorate, his mecha parts turning off and cracking apart, his skin glowing a sickly green. In contrast, I looked much better. The cut on my chest had started to heal, and the pain began to leave me. After a mere 8 seconds, he fell to the ground, and I jumped off him, realizing my hand had already changed back to an arm, with root-like tendrils wriggling out of my fingers. At that point, I realized what I had done to him. I consumed him.

"Just…just what did I do?!"

"Relax, Jasper. You just consumed him, that's all."

"Relax?! How can I relax, Serpent?! I just killed someone with the most inhumane way possible!"

"Technically, you're not a human, but really, you don't have to freak."

After that point, shock deafened me and I could no longer concentrate on Serpent's voice. I was too busy concentrating on what I had just done. Staring at the captain's body which I had just consumed, which looked like it had 300 years to rot.

Amidst the shock, I heard the soldiers around me beginning to stir. Whispers passed among them like the ghost of a haunted house. Then, out from the crowd, one lone soldier stepped forth.

"He has killed our captain! Let's get him!"

"Yeah!"

They charged, fury raging in their eyes. My mind drifted back to my first battle with Kylor. Though I had defeated myself, I could clearly remember using a powerful move. I closed my eyes, trying to remember what I had done in the last moments of our battle. 'Annihilator', I had called it. I opened my eyes, ready to strike. I converged the absorbed biomass into my left foot, and slammed it on the ground. 'Annihilator: Root Spike Abyss!' Roots erupted from the ground, impaling every soldier that tried to get close, blood stained the roots like it was a swimming pool, not a single soldier spared from the onslaught.

Slowly, the roots returned to my foot. I closed my eyes, waiting for the horrible drawback to occur like the last time, but nothing happened. I felt tired, but that was it. No sharp pain, no drawback at all.

_Huh, I wonder why there was no drawback this time._

As if reading my thoughts, Serpent spoke, "That's because this time you had the chance to consume."

"What do you mean?"

"Annihilator is a set of skills that we can only use by sacrificing excess biomass. There was a drawback last time because we didn't consume and we used our own biomass to pull it off. This time, we used the captain's biomass."

"So, you mean every time I have to use Annihilator, I need to consume?"

"Right."

"But, I can't just go around consuming everyone I encounter!"

"We hunt, we kill, we consume and we become. That's how we will survive from now on. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."

"Fine. But since this saga is over, I guess we should do what Kylor asked us to."

"And that is?"

"We're heading to Kalirius."

-Kylor-

Currently, I was a little far from Felial.

After leaving Felial behind, I headed north, past the Nepos Woods to my next destination, Kalirius.

_I'll meet Jasper there. He needs a little tutoring. Especially since I've got the book now._

I headed through the woods, where it was said to hold a legendary object, which of course, I never found. The plants seemed to glow a sickly green as I passed through, which was pretty normal, though I always found it creepy. Still, even if they looked sickly, they were still alive, as if they were simply putting on a sickly disguise. They were called Infect Trees. Though it is said that they were infected by a virus, it's ironic that their plant parts can be used as anti-virus. Crazy, right?

The only reason why I chose to journey in this direction was because it was the fastest way to Kalirius, and since it was still daylight it wouldn't feel that creepy. There was an alternate way, but I didn't have the time.

Soon, I was out of the forest that gave me the serious creeps, and in front of me was the sprawling landscape of, well, nothing. Kalirius was the hybrid resistance headquarters, so psychic-type hybrids rigged an invisibility barrier around it, to make sure it wouldn't be found by CON.

Nevertheless, I dashed through the valley, keeping top speed and bursting through the barrier, finding myself in the pleasant landscape of Kalirius. What wasn't pleasant, however, was that the resistance hybrids had all their weapons unsheathed, every single one preparing to attack me upon movement. Luckily, I heard a relieving voice.

"Lay down all arms! He's a friend."

The hybrids quickly lowered their weapons, parting to create a path for the person who owned that voice. At the centre of the path, I saw my old friend.

"Kylor, it's been awhile."

"It certainly has, Ralium."

My old friend, Ralium, was also experimented on by CON, and a high ranked member of the resistance. He was a Jolteon-Hybrid, his expertise with electricity more adept than most electric-type hybrids. He had blond hair, just like me. And he was wearing his usual outfit consisting of a yellow T-shirt covered in thunderbolt patterns and a pair of white trousers, topped off with yellow sneakers. He had a coat of spiky electrified fur on his back which could zap you if you got too close. I speak from unfortunate experience…

"Come with me, someone claiming to be a friend of yours is waiting for you."

I followed him, the hybrids who almost attacked me earlier dispersed, returning to their daily patrols. We walked through the ever familiar landscape of Kalirius, which basically looked like an army camp crossed with a city. There were hybrid soldiers everywhere, some marching while some simply idling away their time.

Heading into his house, I saw a familiar face, one that I didn't think I would see so soon.

"Kylor! You're here!" It was Jasper.

"How did…? You get here so fast?"

"I dashed here from Alsylph. The experiments made me a lot faster. Didn't take me more than 2 hours."

"Uh-huh…"

"He's a friend of yours, Kylor?" Ralium asked.

"Yep. Don't worry, he's with me. C'mon, Jasper. I need to talk to you."

Ralium simply nodded his head, allowing me to leave with Jasper on my tail. Outside, I motioned for him to follow me closely as we headed to another building. The sign read: Training Quarters. We entered, and I could swear Jasper was making confused faces. Inside, were many hybrids sparring off with one another. I simply chose a sparring room and we entered. Once inside I signalled Jasper to sit down in front of me.

"Uh… Kylor? Why are we here?"

"Don't worry, we're not going to spar…yet. I'm just here to teach you a little something."

"What is it?"

"Look at this." I took out the book that I had retrieved from Felial, showing it to Jasper, "This book is called The Hybrid's Codex. Each hybrid has their own unique abilities after the experiments, but there are some things that are general for all hybrids. All general information was compiled into this book by CON, which I stole when I raided one of their sub-quarters."

"Oookay…? So what are you going to teach me?"

"Today, since night is already falling, I'll teach you something simple: Infusion."

"Infusion?"

"Yes, it's one of the five Hybrid Techniques."

"Hybrid Techniques?"

"Yep. Read this."

I placed the book in between us, in a position where we could both read it.

**Chapter 10: Hybrid Techniques**

**There are 5 Hybrid Techniques that X hybrids (Hybrids with alternate forms) can utilize.  
The first is: Swap, which allows X hybrids to switch consciousness with that of their alternates.  
The second is: Infusion, which allows a hybrid to tap into their alternate form's energy reserves and use it to attack without swapping consciousness.  
The third is: Projection, this allows the hybrid to 'project' their alternate form and give it a physical shape, useful when tag-team attacks are needed.  
The fourth is: Optimum, this has absolutely nothing to do with the alternate form, but instead forces the hybrid into an optimum state, giving it the capability to unleash its full power.  
The fifth is: Cross, nothing is known about this ability except that only select few hybrids have been able to achieve it.**

"These are the five Hybrid Techniques. Though we don't know anything about the fifth one, let's focus on the second one: Infusion."

And there you have it! The second chapter is out. Jasper gets to finally show his skills eh? Though, I think Kylor was a little bored with this one, considering that Jasper gets to fight but he doesn't. Also, Ralium was a hybrid that a friend of mine from school created. I promise to align all of your OCs as soon as possible.  
Kylor: And you'd better make sure I get some action in next chapter, or I'll rip you to shreds.  
Jasper: Could we please stop talking about the chapter? I'm still shivering from that 'Consume' part.  
Kylor: Fine…

More OCs:

Name: Eggie Cloud  
Experiment Name: Hidden Secret  
Gender: Female  
Class: Azumarill-Hybrid  
Appearance: Light blue hair cut at the shoulder, Azumarill ears on her head, Small for age 15, around 5"1 in height. Average build and light blue eyes, she has the tail of an Azumarill. She wears a light blue robe to hide her tail. a dark blue scarf around her neck, and a pair of brown hiking boots.  
Alternate Forme: Sol, the Beast of Water  
Alternate appearance: Exactly like Eggie's, except her eyes turn yellow.  
Alternate Personality: Cruel, loves the cries of others, merciless, will kill anyone her way, sarcastic.  
History: Eggie was raised in the desert and wanders the wilderness. She is on the run from Con. She hopes to find Paradise somewhere.  
Family: None  
Accessories: None  
Weapons: A sickle  
Personality: Optimistic, tries to see a bright side in life, Tries to show people that true friends do exist.  
Hobbies: Traveling, Treasure hunting.  
Strengths: She is quick on her feet and is a quick thinker. She can use her sickle to cut her opponents.  
Weaknesses: She is often lost in her daydreams and can get distracted.  
Alignment: Protagonist  
Moves/Abilites:  
Blizzard Blade: Eggie's sickle becomes covered in ice which leaves her enemies frozen.  
Water Wings: Forms wings of water which allows her to fly.  
Tail Impact: Eggie's tail can be flinged around to hit opponents.  
Tidal Wave: Creates a huge wave of water which engulfs everything.  
Revenge of the Sea: Allows her to move all water around her to attack.  
Alternate form moves/abilities:  
Deep Sea Shadows: Allows her to control her shadow.  
Dark Tides of Destruction: The opponent is soaked in gallons of water.  
Vanishing Sea: Being soaked in the water she creates makes the opponent vanish.  
Quotes:  
You won't survive out here without me.  
I was created to destroy.  
You will die where no one will find you.  
You will be forgotten.  
Hey, mister! Wait for me.  
Thanks for saving me from falling, Kylor.  
True friends are always with you,  
You need to trust me!  
Debut: Trips from a high cliff and falls on Kylor. She thinks she owes him and so wants to follow him.

Name: Pepper Blitz  
Experiment Name: Fire Storm  
Gender: Female  
Class: Blaziken-Hybrid  
Appearance: Short orange hair, with the blond feathers of a Blaziken on her head. Her wrists are covered in flames. A little on the short side for a teenager. Around 4"10. A small build and indigo eyes. Pale skin, she wears a red hoodie with red and yellow baggy pants and grey shoes.  
Alternate Forme: Inferno, The Bane of Fire.  
Alternate Appearance: Same as her normal appearance, except her eyes to turn red and the whites of her eyes turn black.  
Alternate Personality: She is quite merciless at times. She loves to torture her victims by slowly burning them to death. She loves playing pranks when in a good mood.  
History: Pepper was raised on the streets in Atlis. She guards her territory which is an alley with a couch and a small supply of berries.  
Family: None  
Accessories: None  
Weapons: None  
Personality: Hasty, can be nice when she wants to. Is sometimes very cheerful.  
Hobbies: Training, and reading.  
Strengths: With fire on her wrists, she can make quick moves to burn opponents and escape.  
Weaknesses: She is quite headstrong and sometimes rushes without thinking.  
Alignment: Protagonist  
Moves/Abilities:  
Fire Punch: Allows her to cover her fists with fire and punch opponents.  
Inferno of Destruction: Allows her body to be covered in fire to attack opponents.  
Solar Fire: The Sun's heat effects how hot her flames are.  
Flame Blade: Creates two swords of fire for her to use.  
Alternate form abilities/moves:  
Night Slash: Allows her hands to form into claws and cut through steel.  
Storm of Eternal Flames: Allows a cloud to appear and rain down flames onto opponents.  
Crimson Tattoo: A blast of fire produced by her flames leaves a red mark shaped like a flame on whoever it hits.  
Quotes: I will never give up until my last breath!  
Let's face it, I'm faster than you.  
I could snatch as much stuff as you!  
I've been living here all my life, I know my way around.  
Debut: Attacks Kylor when he tries to steal her pile of berries.

And also, Ralium's entry

Name: Ralium

Experiment Name: Thunder Legion

Gender: Male

Class: Jolteon-Hybrid

Appearance: He has blond hair and red irises. He usually wears a yellow T-shirt covered in thunderbolt patterns and a pair of white trousers, topped off with yellow sneakers. He has a coat of spiky electrified fur on his back.

Alternate Forme: NA

Alternate Appearnace: NA

Alternate Personality: NA

History: Ralium lived in Felial, before being captured by CON along with the rest of the townspeople. He was experimented on and now helps the resistance to take CON down.

Family: No one.

Accessories: None.

Weapons: Electrically charged metal knuckles

Personality: He smiles whenever he sees Kylor, since Kylor helped save Kalirius once. But other than that, he rarely smiles, his attention constantly focused on how to take down CON.

Hobbies: Practicing his combat skills, creating fireworks out of his electricity.

Strengths: He is really good with battle tactics, and as such rarely loses a battle.

Weaknesses: He's scared of the underground, and will do whatever it takes to avoid fighting in a cave.

Alignment: Resistance

Moves/Abilities: Jolt Hunter: An ability that allow Ralium to control lightning in whatever ways he deem fit.  
JH: Dispersed Bolt: Transforms himself into multiple lightning bolts that he uses for dodging and 'teleporting'.  
JH: Paralysis Circle: If the array is arranged correctly, this move will let loose a shockwave that paralyses all nearby enemies.  
JH: Voltage Discharge: Discharges thousands of volts into the surroundings.  
JH: Aura Thunder: Surrounds himself with electrical energy that he uses for combat.  
JH: Electron Drive: Ultimate attack. Conjures multiple electric blades that can be fired in any direction.  
JH: Sacred Storm: Ultimate attack. He summons a storm that rains volt-like pillars of energy that fry anyone it touches.  
*Note* Ralium is immune to electric attacks, he will just absorb them. His ultimate attacks also tire him out, so he can't use them in succession.

Quotes: Long time no see, Kylor.  
How fast do you think a lightning bolt can travel?  
Let's end this.

Debut: Meets Kylor at Kalirius, Resistance Base.

And also, I've been doing some thinking in between chapter one and chapter two, and I've decided that the original form wasn't customized enough. And with the addition of the Hybrid Techniques, I've decided to revise the OC form. From now on, when you add a new OC, refer to this form, not the old one. If already sent OCs would like to revise their entries in accordance to the new form, resend it to me.

New OC form:

Name: (Please be realistic…)

Experiment Name: (Same here…)

Gender: (Male or Female.)

Age: (Preferably 14 to 20, please.)

Class: (Hybrid, X-Hybrid, Human or Mecha, please specify)

Appearance:

History:

Family:

Accessories: (Earrings, bracelets, necklaces etc.)

Weapons:

Personality:

Hobbies: (What they like to do, please try not to link it to fighting CON.)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Alignment: (CON, Protagonist, Lone or Resistance)

Alternate Form: (X-Hybrid only)

Alternate Appearance: (X-Hybrid only)

Alternate Personality: (X-Hybrid only)

Moves/Abilities: (Get creative! Encourage you to make up your own moves and abilities, but describe to me its effects.)

Natural: (Basically, your individual moves and attacks. All Classes)

Swap: (Your alternate form's attacks and abilities. X-Hybrid only)

Infusion: (Moves that are unlocked when you tap into your alternate's energy reserves. X-Hybrid only)

Projection: (Tag-team moves that only can be used when you fight side by side with your alternate. X-Hybrid only)

Optimum: (Powered-up moves that only can be used at full resonance. All Hybrids)

Cross: (Please leave this blank as there are only three hybrids supposed to achieve this form in this fanfic. Third place reserved for StylishDescent.)

Mecha Forms: (Special weapons that mecha parts can transform to. Mechas only.)

Quotes:

Debut: (How would you like your character to come into scene?)

Can't wait to see who will be the first one to use the new OC form!


	5. Chapter 3: Unison Break

Hey y'all! Thanks for the great reviews that you guys have given me so far. Also, thanks to StylishDescent and all those who recently submitted their OCs cos' you guys have gotten me out of writer's block! Enjoy the next chapter!  
Kylor: So… do I get any action?  
ExDraco: Don't hold your breath.  
*Author's Note* This chapter is exceptionally long due to the large number of OCs that you guys have sent me. I appreciate it!

* * *

The Existence Artifacts

Chapter 3: Unison Break

-Jasper-

It's been two days since Kylor and I have met up in Kalirius, the resistance headquarters. Every day, we would head down to the sparring grounds and work on mastering Infusion. Of course, Kylor already learned it, so he spent every day teaching me how to use it, but so far no luck. What surprised me was that Kylor managed to do it in the blink of an eye, and yet I've been practicing for two days and no luck.

Today, we were going to do the same. I had just woken up, sleep still in my eyes, yawning and groaning at the fact that Kylor wanted us to head to the practice grounds early. The sun rose and shone its rays through the window, illuminating my bedroom. I opened the door and closed it behind me, heading down the stairs to the living room, where I knew Kylor would probably be waiting for me.

After we had arrived and met up in Kalirius, Ralium, who was Kylor's old friend, gave us this house to live in for the time being. The house was nothing special, but it was still lavish compared to what either of us had been through. The apartment consisted of two floors. The first floor contained a living room, from which ceiling a crystal chandelier hang, a kitchen and a sparring room. The second floor just contained the bedrooms, but each of them were just as lavish. The bedrooms not only had beds, but had a chest that container emergency weapons, a desk, and a personal bathroom. Not bad, huh?

Once I stepped down the last step, I looked around and realized Kylor wasn't in the living room. Which was strange, since he would always be here to sip on a cup of coffee before we began practicing Infusion. Considering that he wasn't here, I went ahead of schedule and headed to the sparring room in our apartment, thinking of waiting for him there.

Inside, there was a battlefield, a bookshelf to hold training records or programs, and an immediate exit to escape should there ever be an attack. I walked over to the training programs, and took out The Hybrid Codex, which was the book that contained all hybrid information. With the book in hand, I walked over to the centre of the battlefield, and sat down, legs crossed. I opened the book to read and soak in the information. 'Though you most probably won't be able to execute all the techniques in this book, it's still good to know.' That was what Kylor said.

Flipping through the pages, I managed a glance at a couple of chapters.

**Chapter 5: Experimental History  
Chapter 9: Equibrillium  
Chapter 10: The Hybrid Techniques  
Chapter 12: Unison Break**

I stopped there. Chapter 12 looked interesting, and so I opened it up and started reading.

**Like the technique Cross, there are some techniques that are equally as difficult to master. Unison Break being one of them. Unison Break is a technique that requires full connection between any number of hybrids, combining their abilities to form one super attack. Unison Break is even rarer than Cross, only two hybrids ever being able to execute it.**

_Huh, this is new. Kylor never mentioned Unison Break before._

"What are you reading?" I heard Kylor say.

I looked up from the book, and I saw Kylor standing at the door, leaning against the edge. Hastily, I closed the book and replied, "Nothing."

"Ah, well. C'mon, today we're going for a change in scenery. Take the book and follow me."

Following his instructions, I stood up and grabbed the book, following him out of the sparring grounds. I followed out of the apartment, where the early morning peace was enjoyable. We walked down the streets of Kalirius, and out of the invisibility barrier. I followed him across the surrounding grassy plains, easily keeping pace with his 'slow' speed. Soon, we reached a clearing that was surrounded by a high cliff and two hills that made it the perfect training spot.

"Alright. We'll practice here for today."

"Okay."

I put down the book, and walked towards him until he said 'Stop there.' I halted my approach and took the same stance that we had practiced with during these couple of days. Remembering what I had practiced the past two days, I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I pictured me and Serpent, us sharing a connection. I pictured his energy reserves, all rested and filled, and reached out for it. Tapping into his energy, I opened my eyes and realized I was generating a red aura.

"Now, release it!" Kylor commanded.

I pictured the red aura expanding, into a wave of detection energy, and released it. 'Viral Infusion: Viral Sonar!' The red aura burst, sending out multiple waves of energy in succession. I felt the waves bounce off Kylor, the cliff, the hills, and without even looking, I could tell where everything was.

"Nice work! Now, try and hit me. I'll turn into solar energy, and you'll have to use your move to detect me and blast me out of the sky." With that, his body glowed and separated into multiple beams of solar energy, which blended in with the daylight.

I concentrated again, this time with less effort. Conjuring the red aura once more, I readied an attack in my hands. 'Viral Sonar!' The red aura burst, and soon I detected Kylor's location. I blasted the attack in his direction. 'Leaf Control: Storm!' A barrage of leaves flew in the direction I fired them and impacted a shell of solar energy. Once the attack dissipated, beams of solar energy flew down and solidified into Kylor once again.

"Nice work. You've improved. Finally, you can use Infusion."

"So... this is Viral Infusion."

Kylor nodded, and signalled that we were heading back to Kalirius. He walked off and I followed. As we headed back into the barrier, I noticed a piece of paper on the ground. Kylor looked back and asked if I was coming.

"Yeah, I'll be there shortly."

He turned around, continuing towards Kalirius. When his back turned, I bent down and picked up the piece of paper, turning it around to read it.

**The Next Prophecy**

**From another world, another aid,  
Ice and Light shall be his blade.**

**From behind the ancient waterfall,  
Diamond wings shall answer the call.**

_This is weird… Kylor did mention that he read a prophecy leading to our meeting… Maybe I should show him this, just not yet._

I stuffed the note in my hoodie pocket, and picked up the pace, Kylor already behind the barrier. I walked down the path, passing through the barrier with ease. By now, all of Kalirius had awoken, the city as bustling as the day before. Hybrids were walking around as if creating heavy traffic. Kylor was nowhere in sight, so I assumed he had returned to our apartment. I, on the other hand, was not going to head back so soon.

* * *

-Kylor-

_Guess it's not going to come just yet._

I had a dream last night that told me the next prophecy would come in the form of a note, though the dream didn't specify what time and where it would arrive, so I assumed it was going to come, just not so soon. I had just reached the apartment, leaving Jasper to wonder Kalirius in who-knows-where. I headed to the kitchen, grabbing the nearest sandwich I could find and sat down in the living room with a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

Plopping myself down on the sofa, I placed the cup of coffee on the table while munching on the sandwich. It was fried eggs coupled with Oran berries and a dash of pepper, an old time favourite. Taking my next bite, I raised the TV remote, and flicked the power button, the screen flickering on until its features became sharp. It had turned on to the news channel, the supposedly most boring channel of all-time.

I remembered my days in Altis City as a human thief. Occasionally, I would peek into others' homes and stare at the channels the families were watching. Sometimes it would be cartoons, while other times it would be the news. Having nothing at that point of time, I would be interested, no matter what channel it was showing.

My mind jolted back to the present, snapping me out of my reminiscence. The newscaster was in the middle of giving a news report of a strange figure wandering the Arius Woods, the piece of forest that was on the outskirts of Kalirius.

**This strange figure has been seen wandering Arius Woods, moving as fast as a lightning bolt, which is the reason why all possible photos are blurred. Charred trees have also been found recently in Arius Woods, as if they had been struck by lightning. This figure also seems to be not human in any way. All nearby travellers and towns are advised to steer away from the area. More on this story, later.**

_Lightning, huh. Not human… Definitely a lightning-type hybrid. Especially since Lab P92 is so close by._

Though no one knew except for me, there was a lab that was just past Arius Woods. I had passed by it once, but on that day I wasn't feeling well, so I skipped the destruction and just went straight to find some medicine for my throbbing headache. Which was why the lab was still standing, otherwise it would be nothing but a pile of ashes now.

I just sat down for who-knows-how-long, watching whatever the newscaster had to bring up, most of it being boring that I just stared. After a while, the sandwich was history, and so was the cup of coffee, every drop disappeared from the cup. I got up from my comfortable seat, taking the cup with me and leaving it in the kitchen. I headed up to my room, walking into the bathroom with a towel and took a bath.

I felt the warm water pierce my skin, all filth washing away from my body. Before we had arrived in Kalirius, I had wandered Ectagon from town to town, most of the time bathing in spring water, never staying in one place for too long. But after two days of living in Kalirius, I was getting pretty attached to this place. Though, I knew we would have to leave sooner or later. Soon, I was dried and laying down on the comfy bed, my eyes closing.

* * *

-Jasper-

Kalirius sure is a hybrid's paradise. I had been wandering the city of hybrids, spending the allowance that Kylor gave me. But, 500 Ragons sure was a big allowance. I had bought lots of battle items, and even purchased some healing items, among the many other things I had bought. With all my purchases in hand, I was about to walk back to the apartment, when I noticed that the sky had darkened with monstrous shapes.

_Strange… Wasn't the sun out just a minute ago?_

I looked up, and saw flying creatures shadowing the city, each of them giving out a deafening scream that pierced the ears of every hybrid in Kalirius.

_Shit… I've gotta get to Kylor!_

Remembering to grab the items I had bought, I rushed over to the apartment and dashed into the house. There was no one in the living room, so I assumed that Kylor was in bed. Tossing the bags aside, I dashed up the stairs and burst into Kylor's bedroom, seeing that he was in bed, calmly snoring away while who-knows-what was attacking Kalirius.

"Kylor, Kylor! Wake up!" I shook him awake.

"Uh… What? Jasper, what's going on?" Kylor groggily asked.

"Kalirius is under attack! We need your help!"

"What?!" He sat bolt upright, "Give me a minute, I need to go prepare. You go first."

Leaving him to prepare, I went down the stairs, and dashed out of the apartment, where I was met with pure pandemonium. Some kind of mutated flying creatures were flying around, chasing hybrids all around while the soldier hybrids were trying their best to take them down, whose efforts were futile. All they were doing was putting themselves in more danger, so I immediately rushed to help them. 'Biomass Weaponry: Vitis!' My hand turned into a grappling hook, hooking on to the nearest creature and attacking it with my other hand, which I had transformed into a leaf blade. Slicing it in half, I realized it had partial flesh and partial machine parts.

_So, it's a mecha. But… what the heck is this?_

As if reading my thoughts, Kylor appeared behind me and answered, "Those are Mecha Wyverns. They're some of the most vile and dangerous creatures in Kixaria. Wyverns, should they choose to attack a large city, would have absolutely no problems doing it."

I turned around and my eyes widened, he was wearing full battle outfit. He was wearing a black shirt and a leather jacket, joined with a pair of black trousers, and leather boots. An iron sword was slung around his back. It was strange seeing him with a sword, considering that he always used the leaf blades on his arms.

"Hope you can fight off mechas. Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way." Kylor suggested.

"Alright, let's fight for Kalirius!"

* * *

-3rd Person-

Jasper and Kylor split up, not too far away, each going for the nearest wyvern they could find. Kylor charged and sliced it with the unsheathed iron blade he had slung over his back, while Jasper simply destroyed it with a solar beam. Each continued fighting as waves and waves of wyverns flew down from the sky, massive numbers overwhelming the city.

'Solar Edge!' Kylor shouted as he threw two waves of solar energy, taking out at least four at a time. 'Leaf Control: Tornado!' Leaves swirled around Jasper, and he released them, the waves of leaves in all direction taking out a couple of wyverns like a smashing wall. Jasper and Kylor whirled from wyvern to wyvern, taking out each one with ease, but their numbers never seemed to exhaust.

"They just keep coming!" Kylor cursed, "We could fight them off all day and we still wouldn't be any closer to defeating them for real!"

"Not like we have any choice." Jasper attempted to placate Kylor's relentless cursing, his words not in the least helpful.

"I've got a bright idea. How about you take the ground while I take the air? I've got a move that I've been dying to try out."

"Go ahead, I can hold my ground here."

_Especially since I have no qualms about consuming these heartless bastards._

Surrounding himself with solar energy, and transforming it into the form of wings, Kylor took off into the sky, right into the heart of the flying army of wyverns. Halting his ascent in the middle of the flock of flying mechas, Kylor raised his iron sword, invoking 'Shadow Raid: Incursio!' Shadows split from him, and dashed around, striking through the surrounding hybrids.

Jasper, snapping out of his staring in awe, continued to fight on the ground, a tag team between him and Kylor, and he had to uphold his end. Ducking a strike from a mecha, he stepped under it and stuck his hands into it and without any hesitation consumed it, feeling the biomass being absorbed into his body. As the mecha collapsed, another one charged, and Jasper did a replay act. He ducked the charging creature, stabbing his arm into it, and consumed its biomass.

Doing this with multiple others, he soon reached 'Overmass', the point where he could choose to unleash an Annihilator. Which of course, he did. 'Annihilator: Root Spike Abyss!' He stomped his foot into the ground, and his vines made of biomass stabbed the oncoming wyverns, the surrounding 20 metres instantly turning into a vine-covered field covered with the blood and mecha parts of wyverns.

Up in the sky, Kylor wasn't doing so badly. He kept the wyverns at bay as best he could, constantly using the move he told Jasper about. 'Solar Network!' Charged up spheres of solar energy surrounded him, then beams joining the spheres together into a network of sorts, blasting beams all around him, as many as 30 wyverns falling at once. Millions of pieces of flesh and blood and mechanical parts falling down and staining the layout of the city of Kalirius, roofs of buildings and the streets below spilled with blood, some of wyverns and some of hybrids that had valiantly fell during the battle.

_I can't keep this up. I can try to put on a brave front but no doubt I'll soon be out of energy. Maybe… I should try that. No, it would be too much for Jasper to take. I'll just have to keep fighting and hope soon they'll run out of wyverns._

Breaking free from his thoughts, he conjured another Solar Network, taking down the surrounding wyverns. They fell, but soon more took their place.

"Alright, scumsuckers… Let's see how you deal with this! Shadow Raid: Dark the Rising!"

Shadows of uncountable numbers were released from his body and cut through the wyvern ranks with a flash, much more of them falling. But yet again, like before, more just took their place. Kylor felt tired, a wave of exhaustion overtook him as if forcing him down a dark void. But, he willed himself to keep fighting, for he knew if he stopped fighting, Jasper would have to hold Kalirius up by himself, something he couldn't do.

To conserve what embers of energy he had left, he swooped down, his solar wings still conjured and landed on a random rooftop, its surface already littered with the remains of falling mecha wyverns, blood dripping down its edges. He tried to keep the incoming wyverns at bay with a Solar Bazooka, a little trick he had managed to learn recently. The giant blast of solar energy waving around knocking wyverns out of the sky while he was deep in thought, trying to come up with a plan.

_I don't have much time left… Maybe I should do 'that', but not until I have absolutely no choice._

* * *

-Jasper-

Kylor was holding up in the sky, but I could swear that I saw him retreat to the rooftops, a sound indicator that he was tiring. I hated that the hybrid who could beat me with nothing but a flick of his wrist was being brought down by nothing but low-class CON mecha puppets. But, I had barely any time to worry about him, still having to fight with the wyverns on the ground, of course.

By then, I had grown tired of consuming, so I was sticking with my array of Biomass Weaponry, effectively switching between Lux, the solar gauntlets and greaves, Vitis, the leaf chain, and Leaf Blade, a katana made of leaves but it was just as sharp as the real thing. Currently, I seemed to stick with Lux, firing solar beams the way Kylor would have been, if he wasn't exhausted.

I was surrounded by wyverns from all four directions, considering that they had cornered me in a cross-section on the roads of Kalirius. Most hybrids had already fled Kalirius, but there were the occasional warrior hybrid fighting with a mecha wyvern across the street, past the area I was cornered in. I faced the one to my immediate left, who had just tried to jump me. Literally, he had jumped and tried to strike from above me, but I showed him a few with some techniques that I could use with Lux equipped.

'Devil's Sunrise!' With Lux, I kicked a dual strike of solar energy upwards, effectively causing the wyvern's head to be facing up after my attack. I chained the attack while he was reeling back, 'Cometfall!' this time hitting it from above with a downward kick that forced him into staring at the ground covered with blood and mecha wyverns' remains. Finally, I ended the chained attack with a final one, 'Brawler!' I punched it twice with the solar gauntlets, and ended it smirking with a roundhouse kick, sending him flying and unintentionally knocking down a row of wyverns. Think of it as dominos, just that it wasn't pieces of plastic that were falling, it was freaky mutant mechanic wyverns.

But still, as the saying goes, 'Strike down one and we will return with a thousand.' And it was as if the wyverns were mocking me from all directions, laughing at my futile attempts to fight them back. And yet, I continued fighting with the classic hack-and-slash, occasionally abandoning that form of attack to consume and heal my wounds. Then, at the critical moment when I had just finished off another one of them, three from the other directions tried to jump-attack me, but they never got even close. My eyes widened in amazement as a shadow dashed past, slicing the three wyverns in half before they could hurt me. Standing behind a knocked out row of wyverns, was Kylor, who had somehow managed to climb down from the rooftop, leaving those still flying to Ralium, who I assumed had already fled with the others, obviously proving me wrong.

Swooping past the fallen bodies of wyverns, he was soon found standing beside me, preparing another attack. 'Shadow Raid: Incursio!' Shadows surrounded him, and then were dispersed, slashing from left to right, up to down, up-left (is that even a word?) to down-right. Basically they were attacking from all directions to all directions. Soon, not even a single wyvern was left surrounding us. At least, none that were alive, we were still surrounded by corpses though, though I doubted they could harm us in the least.

"You're fine! When I saw you on the rooftop, I thought you were gone."

"Relax, it's going to take more than that to kill me. Now, I've got a plan to eliminate them, but I'm going to need your help."

"What is it?"

"Then again, maybe it's not such a good idea…"

"Tell me! Then we can save Kalirius."

"Alright, do you remember what you read this morning? Unison Break?"

"How did you… Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"We're going to try and perform it."

"What?! But it said that it required a deep connection between the two hybrids. And…"

"Huh… We have the same goals, don't we? I think that it's enough. Now, hold my hand."

"What did you say?" Staring in disbelief, I attempted a clarification, hoping what I had heard was just a hallucination.

"I said, hold my hand. We're going to attempt Unison Break."

Reluctantly, I gripped his hand, which was the first time I had. It felt warm, just like a living being. But, there was something dark about that warmth, but I simply shook it off. He used his Solar Dispersal to disperse our bodies into solar beams, which scattered and joined in the air, just above the flock of wyverns. Glancing behind us, I noticed he had a pair of solar wings, and so did I. He raised his hand and moved it to point at the wyverns, me not resisting and going with the flow. And suddenly, I felt energy surge through me, Viral Energy. A dark aura surrounded Kylor, who was beside me. I felt out auras combine to form one complete entity, and saw words appear in my head, seemingly like an incantation or an invocation of some sort, and I felt the sudden urge to chant them.

Kylor began first, invoking the first line of the group of words in my head.

Kylor: Through the void of night…  
Jasper: Viral waves surge through the world…  
Kylor: Show us the infinite power of the night sky…  
Jasper: Reveal the power of the viral surge…  
Kylor: May Virus and Darkness merge as one…  
Jasper: Open the gates of final destruction…  
Kylor and Jasper: O forces of eradication, Strike! Unison Break: Virus and Darkness!  
Meteores Virales!

My eyes opened with a flutter, a shock coming to me as infinite amounts of energy came from the invocation. I watch in amazement what the attack had wrought. The night sky shone brightly, and countless numbers of meteors fell from up above, blasting every single wyvern down to earth. Each time a wyvern approached us, a meteor would take him away for his punishment just as quick. It was amazing to think that with just Kylor and me, we could conjure an attack this powerful.

Soon, every wyvern was but a thing of the past. Each meteor taken down every single one of them, the once glowing sky now turned back to normal, just as dark as before. We dispersed into solar beams once more, this time from the sky landing back down at the edge of the city, where the outskirts of land broke into fields of trees and nature, none of which looked quite serene as usual, considering what we had just experienced.

At that point, I heard a voice that was not heard from during the entire battle, "You are annoying, Jasper. Do you know that?"

"Serpent, what do you mean I'm annoying?"

"During the entire battle, you didn't call on me at all, as if you had forgotten me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, next time I'll remember to get you a front row seat of the action." I said sarcastically in my mind.

"Ha ha… It was so funny I forgot to laugh." Serpent replied with a tone of coldness and disappointment, as if replying with sarcasm was as painful as burning by acid.

"Finally, we finished them off." Kylor said weakly, without much energy to retain consciousness any longer. "Nice work, Jasper. I couldn't have done it without you." And with that, his eyes and mouth closed as he drifted off to sleep on my shoulder, which wasn't that bad, considering he wasn't that heavy to begin with and I guess he deserved a good rest after what he had pulled off, and since I was pretty tired too, I turned my back from the outskirts of the city and headed back into the blood-stained streets of Kalirius, hoping to find our apartment and get a bath. Blood and filth was not the right smell and attire for a highly expected victory party to be held by the hybrids of Kalirius, once they curbed their fears and returned to the city, that is.

Then, once I had begun to think that the fighting had ended, from behind me, lunged a hybrid that was so fast that I couldn't even dodged and sustained even more injuries than I already had. I winced in pain, turning my head to face the wise guy who just decided to attack me. He was a hybrid, but from his earlier actions, it wouldn't have taken a psychic-hybrid with mind reading abilities to figure out he was from CON. He looked to be a Raichu-Hybrid, he was wearing a white t-shirt, and a rusty orange jacket over that. Baggy red pants and dark brown shoes completed his outfit. He had long Raichu ears and tail, and yellow pouches on his cheek that finished off his physical Raichu-based features. What was conspicuous was that he was wearing a strange gold medallion sporting a lightning bolt pattern. I know what you're thinking, out of all the stuff he was wearing, I was mostly attracted to the tiny medallion he had hung around his neck? So it was interesting, sue me.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Cheddar, Cheddar Winsor. I'm here to eliminate your friend Kylor there, so step out of the way and you won't get hurt." He introduced himself, and tried to threaten me.

"You must be kidding, I would never abandon Kylor! You'll never hurt him!"

"Too bad, I had hoped to spill only the blood of one hybrid tonight, oh well. Thunder Tail!"

Cheddar, or at least that what he introduced himself as, charged his tail with electricity and shot a lightning bolt that looked as sharp as a piercing blade. I tried to transform my arm to a leaf blade to block the attack, but I then realized that executing that Unison Break took a lot more out of me than I thought, I could barely move and had nothing else to do but close my eyes and await the strike. But it never came. Opening my eyes, I saw the lightning blast take a sharp turn like an arrow on a sign, as if it was afraid of me and decided not to attack me out of free will. Twisting my head sideways, I realized that Ralium was there, absorbing the attack with his palm.

Immediately, I felt a sense of intense relief, Kylor and I were alive. I watched, not even being able to move a muscle as Kylor was slumped over on my back, soundly sleeping through the entire commotion. Ralium charged the lightning-hybrid, bolt on bolt. 'Aura Thunder!' Ralium shouted, surrounding his body with electricity as he charged, punching and kicking with electrical strikes, while Cheddar struggled to keep his balance from the experienced veteran and his overwhelming attacks. Cheddar attempted a counter-attack, 'Volt Infusion: Twilight Force!' purple volts charging up in his pouches of electricity and firing at Ralium. I smiled, not a sense of worry erupting in my heart, as I saw Ralium absorb the electricity without even flinching. Cheddar's jaw dropped wide open in shock as he saw the electricity have absolutely no effect of the Jolteon-hybrid.

Finishing the battle, I witnessed as Ralium bent down, his arms crossed over his chest as electricity charged around him, and exploded, lightning shooting in all directions and then changing directions to strike the Raichu-hybrid. He screamed in pain as the lightning surrounded him until it dissipated, his skin comically blackened from the strike, steaming as he doubled over in unconsciousness and fainted.

"Men, capture him! I'll take care of Kylor and Jasper."

The hybrids who had come back with him to the city rushed over to the unconscious Cheddar, and bound him with lightning-resistant ropes clad with chains. In the meantime, Ralium rushed over to us, and as I felt his warm embrace and the sense that I was finally safe, I slumped over, falling asleep myself.

* * *

So, that's it! Now, I'm sure you're all wondering, what about that prophecy that Jasper had picked up? And wasn't that Unison Break just badass? In the next chapter, well, I won't tell you.

Kylor: Finally! I got some action in. My itch has finally been scratched.  
Jasper: What itch? You have rashes on your back or something?  
Kylor: It's a figure of speech… It means I've been longing for action and now I've finally gotten it.  
Jasper: Oh. Well, see you next chapter readers!

More OCs:

Revised version by StylishDescent:

Name: Jasper Heng

Experiment Name: Viral Snake

Gender: (Male or Female.) Male

Age: 16

Class: Human-Servine X-Hybrid

Appearance: He stands at about 1.72 metres tall with short black hair, tan skin, and blue irises. Jasper has a light build. He wears a grass green hoodie, pants and sneakers appears to be made almost completely made out of Servine scales though it is actually biomass, and they have photosynthetic properties. The clothes are also seemingly connected to his skin. The most visible mutations caused by the experiment he was involved in, Living Cure, are the tail of a Servine, the leaves on the back of his hoodie, and a forked tongue.

History: Jasper lived with his parents and a younger brother. He was a fairly good student back in Altis City High School, scoring As most of the time, except in P.E., which he does worse at. He was forcefully taken away by CON when they needed more human test subjects. Bringing him to a testing facility, he was intentionally infected along with other people with an extremely deadly virus created by CON: Descendant. It immediately killed the group within minutes, Jasper surviving slightly longer than the others before he too succumbed to the virus. However, instead of leaving those infected dead, the virus found the perfect host: Jasper. It revived and mutated the body, giving the appearance he has today when CON wanted to take the bodies to try and synthesize a cure. Awakening as the enhanced version of himself, he finds out he had lost his memories except his name. Along with the new "alternate" viral version of him, Jasper now intends to seek revenge on CON for during this to him, getting his memories back, and to come to terms with his new powers.

Family: Parents and younger brother, Royston. Will treat friends as if they were family.

Accessories: Wear a pair of blue spectacles.

Weapons: He does not equip weapons, but mutates his body (usually his arms) to form weapons.

Personality: He is calm and collected, and rather passive even when he became the person he is today. Preferring to think before he act, shows that he can be an extremely cautious person. He tries not to show it, but he is deeply disturbed by his Consume ability (he'll accept that it's part of him later). After finding out about what happens to him, he has a deep hatred for CON and will do just about anything except betraying his family and friends if it meant restoring his memories or just making CON pay. Jasper will initially not trust Serpent as much, but comes to accept the other him.

Hobbies: He prefers to listen to metal songs or trying to practice using his powers in a different way to adapt to new situations.

Strengths: His body, being virally enhanced, gives him greater strength, speed and endurance. He is much more agile and can parkour much better. His biomass shifting powers gives him the ability to run on walls (by shifting biomass to his legs to give it greater strength) and glide in the air (makes his body lighter by making biomass lighter). He can also withstand injuries normally fatal to humans and Pokémon, and his survivability is further improved by his enhanced regeneration by consuming or by photosynthesis.

Weaknesses: Weak to fire, can be easily detected by viral scanners since his body is virtually flooded with Descendant and cannot regenerate without consuming biomass if he's being attacked. Heavy weaponry or just about any fast firing, highly damaging weapon can overwhelm him easily. Not to mention any anti-virus chemicals or parasites will do wonders against the poor guy if he is affected by them.

Alignment: Aligns to Protagonists

Alternate Form: Serpent, the Viral Being of Nature

Alternate Appearance: He appears similar to Jasper, except his clothes are black and his irises are red, though they retain their photosynthetic abilities. His skin also pulsates a sickly green from his veins and the back of his hoodie also gains a DNA-like design. His arms seem to be composed of a blackish matter (biomass).

Alternate Personality: He's somewhat similar to Jasper in personality, a cool and collected person that thinks steps ahead before doing anything. However, the only thing that he differentiates from Jasper is a hidden blood thirst, which came from his deep hatred for CON. When he's in a good mood, he likes to sing some of the songs that Jasper listens to, most notably Shall Never Surrender, It Has To Be This Way, and The Stains of Time.

Moves/Abilities: (I've decided to change a little for this part, though it is more or less the same.)

Natural:  
Biomass Control: (Jasper can use abilities that are infused with biomass)  
BC: Consume (killing a foe, Jasper can "consume" a biological target to regain health and gain excess biomass. At the same time, he may "see" into the memories of the consumed or gain new abilities/moves)  
BC: Biomass Mutation Weaponry [BMW] (Jasper mutates his body and turns them into weaponry often to the moves he obtains, the Leaf Katana, a green-bladed katana that extends from his elbow all the way to the hand, the Lux , a gauntlets and greaves set that are made of solar energy, the Vitis, a vine like whip that has a claw-like appendage (actually Jasper's hand that mutates itself) that Jasper uses as a grappling hook or to pull enemies towards him or the other way around, and the Scutum, a mass of leaves taking on a shield like form to resist and negate damage Jasper suffers until it is fully destroyed)  
BC: Overmass (a state at which Jasper has excess biomass. Excess biomass can be used as additional health or for the powerful Annihilator attacks)  
BC: Death's Door (critical state of his, leaves him immune to all forms of damage for 10 seconds. Allows one Annihilator-class attack as if he was in Overmass. After using an Annihilator, he starts regenerating. He cannot regenerate if he is still being attacked by enemies or if his Annihilator is interrupted, hence he can still die.)  
Annihilator: Root Spike Abyss (Spike-like roots made of hardened biomass erupts from the ground when Jasper/Serpent stomps his foot, impaling anything within a 20 metre radius, before retracting back to the body afterwards)  
Annihilator: Vine Barrage Hell (Vines made of fibrous biomass erupts from Jasper/Serpent and pierces anything within a 20 metre radius, before retracting them back into his body. The retraction causes a "vacuum" effect that does extra damage)  
Leaf Control: Shield, Storm and Tornado (Leaves form a shield for defense, fired as a group to shred enemies or surround and shred the target.  
BC: Leaf Blade (His arm changes into katana form and slashes away)  
BC: Vitis (Using the Vitis, he grabs a target to pull it towards himself or him towards the target or used as a grappling hook)  
BC: Lux( Using Lux, Serpent attacks with a powerful upwards dual kick [Devil's Sunrise], a downward kick from the air that can be chained with Devil's Sunrise [Cometfall], a four hit combo that involves two punches and a whirlwind kick [Brawler] or a simple solar beam attack)

Swap: Gone Viral (enhanced versions of Jasper's BMWs)  
GV: Leaf Blade (the blade takes on a curved greatsword instead of a katana to deal even more damage.)  
GV: BioShield (Leaves and Biomass come together as two shields that form from both of Serpent's arms. Cannot be shattered, but some armour damaging attacks can damage Serpent through them)  
GV: Vine-Fist (The biomass forming the vines become more elastic, causing the range of the Vitis has been upgraded to the point where it can reach mid-air helicopters easily. It also gains some offensive, using it as a whip)

GV: SolarFists (hammer-like fist form from solar energy and biomass. As Serpent's anti-armour weapon {Jasper's one is the Lux}, it can destroy armour easily. It is much slower than the Lux. Attacks include an elbow drop that uses altitude to Serpent's advantage [Solar Drop], a self-throw where the body is thrown towards a target fists first, dangerous if missed and deadly if hits [Solartoss] and a slow but powerful three hit combo that can cause shockwaves as the fists hit their mark [Solar Beat Down].

Infusion:  
Viral Infusion (Jasper taps and draws into some of Serpent's viral power)  
VI: Viral Sonar (sends a pulse that searches for a specific target that either Jasper or Serpent has to "hunt". The pulse hits the "prey" and returns back, giving them the exact location)  
VI: Viral Disguise (Concentrating and changing the biomass that they are made of, both Jasper and Serpent takes on a consumed creature's form up to the genetic level, even DNA and voice are copied. The perfect stealth move)  
VI: Viral Release (sends out a viral wave that affects friend and foe within 10 metres. Weakens foes but friendlies are enhanced in speed, strength and endurance when affected)

Projection:  
Viral Duo (Jasper releases some biomass that Serpent takes control in his own appearance. Both can use their own set of skills. Health and excess biomass is separated equally between the two viral beings. Both can attack separately or as a team.)  
Twin Annihilator (a unique Annihilator set that relies on both Jasper's and Serpent's excess biomass to use. Causes weakness that prevents them to use any BMWs or GVs for 20 seconds)  
TA: Buster (Often used when taking down large groups or single powerful enemies that cannot be defeated using a normal Annihilator. For large groups Serpent and Jasper work in perfect synchronicity in delivering extremely powerful area of effect attacks with Lux and SolarFists, making powerful viral shockwaves that can devastate almost any attack and defense force. For single, powerful enemies, the Leaf Blades, Vine-Fist and Vitis are used. A victim is grabbed by the duo's respective vines, slammed into the ground and spun before being tossed into the air. The body is sent to the ground once more with an impalement, courtesy of the duo's Leaf Blades and kicked away. )  
TA: Maximum Pain (a single target TA. The duo gets beside each other and fire a massive and concentrated amount of biomass that obliterates most enemies and heavily damages resilient foes. Anything in its path to the target will take a lot of damage at the very least)

Optimum:  
Near Perfect Viral Synchronicity (at this point, Jasper taps almost fully into Serpent's powers and can manipulate Serpent's biomass and viral powers to a certain extent)  
NPVS: GV Control (Jasper can use Serpent's set of GVs in combat and has all of their attacks)  
NPVS: GV Fully Evolved (the GVs that Jasper and Serpent use are much stronger than Serpent's original GVs)  
NPVS: Bio-Armour (Coats himself with bullet-proof and highly resilient biomass, the body is covered in an knight-like armour that cannot break. Despite being an "armour" of sorts, it is still light enough for Jasper/Serpent to glide and parkour.)

Cross: To be honest, I haven't thought about it. I'll probably tell you later in the series.

Quotes: "Ugh, what's happening to me?!" (when he first finds outs about his mutations)  
"Just... just what did I do?!" (consuming for the first time)  
"We hunt, we kill, we consume and we become. That's how we will survive from now on. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." (Serpent explaining his and Jasper's powers)  
"Time to murder our makers!" (before fighting CON)  
"So... this is Viral Infusion." (first time using Infusion)  
"And CON thought one of us was bad enough." (first time using Projection)  
"Serpent: You're nearly in complete control now. Jasper, you've done me very proud.  
Jasper: Actually, I should thank you. Without you I may have never gotten this far." (achieving Optimum)  
"You know Serpent, I initially hated these powers. But now I know, they're part of me now, just like you. And I accept all of them as well as you." (Jasper accepting and coming to terms with his powers and Serpent)  
"Finally... I found out... everything I needed to know." (memories resurfacing)

Name: (Please be realistic…)  
Leon  
Experiment Name: (Same here…)  
Soul  
Gender: (Male or Female.)  
Male  
Age: (Preferably 14 to 20, please.)  
14  
Class: (Hybrid, X-Hybrid, Human or Mecha, please specify)  
X-hybrid Riolu/human  
Appearance:  
5ft11, black bed hair, crimson red eyes, and a young teen's build. His hands have small spikes on them (aren't showing much) He still wears his white experiment uniform (It's very flexible and protects from side arms.) He wears a Black hoodie and jeans over it to hide his spikes.  
History:  
He was taken away from his family at a young age. The experiments messed with his memory he only has bits of it.  
Family:  
N/A  
Accessories: (Earrings, bracelets, necklaces etc.)  
If he has to use Aura in public he wears sunglasses to hide his eyes.  
Weapons:  
N/A  
Personality:  
His normal form he is a kind, playful, and caring person a little childish but very mature for his age. He is a very supportive character he will always volunteer far the hardest jobs or just ask if you need help.  
Hobbies: (What they like to do, please try not to link it to fighting CON.)  
He likes to experiment in the kitchen and feed it to others. He likes being surrounded by positive Aura.  
Strengths:  
He is very stealthy, flexible, and quick. (A kid solid snake)  
Weaknesses:  
If surrounded by negative Aura he sometimes loses himself and goes on a rampage, and guns he has little skill with firearms.  
Alignment: (CON, Protagonist, Lone or Resistance)  
Protagonist  
Alternate Form: (X-Hybrid only)  
Crimson, The Shadowstalker  
Alternate Appearance: (X-Hybrid only)  
His body gets surround with a coloured Aura (Depends on the emotion he had before he switched) His spikes pierce through his clothes and He gets even stronger in combat.  
Alternate Personality: (X-Hybrid only)

Moves/Abilities: (Get creative! Encourage you to make up your own moves and abilities, but describe to me its effects.)  
Calm Mind (controls his emotions.) Force Palm (For non-lethal take downs.) Close Combat (Need I say more?) Aura Sphere (Only long range move tires him out after three uses.) Abilities: Aura (Basically telepathy but you can feel the opponent's emotions.) Inner focus (stops fear from getting the best of him.) Mostly.  
Natural: (Basically, your individual moves and attacks. All Classes)  
He uses a mixture a fighting style.  
He uses many different fighting styles so the opponent can't read his moves.  
They are all very fast and hard to counter or dodge but if he is in a certain stance you can tell what attacks are going to be stronger.  
Dragon stance:  
Counters and quick strikes stronger. If you want to knock them out fast.  
Horse stance: Buying time and gaining energy.  
Blocking and Kicks are stronger.  
CQC stances (Close quarters combat): Many soldiers use this stances when they are scouting the opponents.  
Balances everything

Swap: (Your alternate form's attacks and abilities. X-Hybrid only)  
Crimson likes to use everything to his advantage. Mach Punch (Almost invisible can't dodge this attack.) Dark Pulse (surrounds himself in a dark aura and attacks. Swords Dance (Gives him higher morale and doubles his attacking power.) High jump kick. (He likes to pair it up with Dark Pulse.)

Infusion: (Moves that are unlocked when you tap into your alternate's energy reserves. X-Hybrid only)  
Agility/double team combo (At these speeds it's almost impossible to hit him.) Focus Blast (three times stronger than Aura sphere but it's a one use move.) Bone Club (A very strong weapon that he makes with his Aura.)

Projection: (Tag-team moves that only can be used when you fight side by side with your alternate. X-Hybrid only)  
Aura Crusade. (Each attackers are surround with a Dark Pulse, They then raise their speeds as fast as they can, they then charge from the shadows using a variety of fast Close combat attacks Leon going for Force Palm to slow down the opponent. Leon then steps back and charges his Aura Sphere, Crimson charges in there with a Mach punch then jumps, Leon fires at the target and Crimson uses high jump kick to end it off. (Overkill it's a team move it better be :)

Optimum: (Powered-up moves that only can be used at full resonance. All Hybrids)  
Mega Focus Blast (He won't be able to do much after this move.)

Cross: (Please leave this blank as there are only three hybrids supposed to achieve this form in this fanfic. Third place reserved for StylishDescent.)

Quotes:  
Hey if you ever need something let me know. (Supporting someone)  
Surprise (Stealth kill)  
Lets finish this quickly. (start of a fight.)  
You want me to use a GUN? (when forced to use a gun)  
I hope you enjoy life cause I'm going to end it. (Fighting in Anger mode)  
You can't win you lack conviction. (Fighting in Hope mode)

Debut: (How would you like your character to come into scene?)  
Well, I want him to be found during a lab raid right when he's about to get executed. I want Leon to just be full of sorrow and regret when they first meet but I want Leon to open up his shell eventually.  
*Note*I kinda want him to look up to Kylor as an older brother when you're about to die and some saves your life, it just make sense.

Name: Melodia Tigawolf

Experiment Name: Aqua Scale

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Class: Human-Milotic X-Hybrid

Appearance: She has long golden hair with pink highlights. She has ruby-bronze eyes and tanned skin. She is tall at 1.7m and lean with red-pink milotic streamers coming from above her eyebrows which is disguised as a muffler. Her legs can turn into a tail whenever she wants, mostly in water. She wears a pebblish-blue off shoulder blouse, blue beanie, dark knee-length pants and goes barefooted. The clothes look like it is made of cloth but actually is made of soft scales.

Alternate Forme: Zarya

Alternate Appearance: Similar to her normal appearance but her hair is black and her milotic streamers become gold. Her clothes gain a purplish colouring and her eyes become more reddish, until losing the bronze colouring all together. Zarya's tail is gold with the normal colouring

Alternate Personality: Similar to Melodia but is revenge hungry and blood thirsty. Really likes to sing along with Melodia. Instantly dislikes anyone that tries to harm either Melodia or her friends. Overprotective and concerned when it concerns people she knows well.

History: Born in Nimbasa City in a pair of twins. When they were young at about 3, they were orphaned by a tragic accident that killed their parents in a train at the Gear Station in Nimbasa City. They were then passed to their grandmother who lives in Altis City. She and her sister was captured on the outskirts of the quiet town to be experimented on along with their childhood friend years later. They were brought to the same huge lab but for different experiments.

Family: Hosaeki, mother (deceased); Velemenda, father (deceased); Grandmother, Alcinda (Alive); Sister, Astaria (Alive)

Accessories: a single blue star on one ear

Weapons: A lot of different weapons but her favourite is her daggers that can easily fuse with her attacks and that can be summoned at will due to turning them into water and storing them in water vapour in the air or water bodies.

Personality: Cold and quiet to strangers and people because of her inability to talk to new people. But once you get to know her, she is cheerful and fun to be around, her dry humour and sarcasm can make you laugh. She may not look like it but she is very observant. She can tell if there's anything wrong. She is also easily annoyed. Against enemies however, she becomes the harsh and straightforward type. She also protects her family and friends whenever she can.

Hobbies: Playing her guitar and singing, swimming

Strengths: Enhanced speed, attack, close-combat, long-ranged attacks and able to use a variety of weapons. She also think on her feet and is very level-headed. She can also control the water surrounding her. She can breathe underwater and is immune to the cold

Weaknesses: weapons won't appear in places with low humidity or no water unless there is enough water vapour to form them. She is weak against electricity.

Alignment: Lone (might align with the protagonist in time)

Moves/Abilities:  
Natural:  
Ice Beam - shoots out of her weapons or hands at unsuspecting enemies, Can also be used to form unmeltable ice objects  
Rippling Splash - water forms on the ground which she uses to create reflections of herself to confuse the enemy into attacking random copies while she attacks with her weapons; daggers, spears, swords or scythes etc.  
Hydro Whips - like the water version of Vine Whip, she can use her daggers to control them along with her other weapons  
Aqua raid - she collects water surrounding her and uses it to bombard her enemies like ice bombs, scalding water or sharp icicles. the water can also form ice armour that she uses to protect herself  
Hydro Restore - She absorbs the surrounding water to heal herself, she can also heal her friends this way  
Frost Breeze - She fogs up the area and forms winds that has ice shards that cut her enemies

Swap:  
- Tail - Her tail can gain a sheet of iron, dragon energy, water or ice that she uses to slam onto her enemies. Like she can do a headstand while spinning with her tail hitting everything in a 4 meter radius  
Ice Rain - she uses her shot guns(Zarya prefers shotguns) to shoot ice bullets at high speeds  
Dark Wave - Zarya smashes her fist into the ground then huge black wave appears and crashes onto her enemies causing a lot of human pancakes

Infusion:  
Blood Control: Blood Protect - the blood of her enemies rises to protect her  
Blood Control: Explosion - She controls the water in the targets blood to spasm and boil, causing them to feel like burning from the inside out.  
Blood Control: Dark Shutdown - She evaporates all the water in the blood of enemies in a radius of 20 meters  
Blood Control: Spike Shot - the blood on the floor forms spikes that shoot at enemies

Projection:  
Ice Slide - One of them creates a huge slide with ice beam then both snow board down it, firing long-ranged attacks on the way down  
Tsunami - both create a huge wave that destroys everything in its path except them and anyone they deem as friends  
Blood Control: Blood Army - Both control dead enemies into a zombie army that attacks the living enemies.

Optimum:  
Blood Control: Aqua Raid - she controls the water in the blood of at most 10 enemies like puppets.  
Blood Control: Hydro Restore - she absorbs the water in her enemies (even dead ones), draining away their water to heal herself  
Blood Control: Rippling Splash - Instead of water, it uses blood.

Cross:

Quotes:  
** off or ** out. (annoyed)  
Shut the hell up or pray to Arceus that I won't whip you too far... (extremely annoyed)  
No use crying over spilled blood (when killing an enemy)  
Depends... *shrugs*(unsure or being secretive)  
Hey, Zarya? Do you wonder if we'll see Astaria or Arjuna again? (Worrying about her friends and family)  
Zarya, you sing pretty well. One more time? (singing)

Debut: If possible, escaping a facility the scientists recently moved her to, further away from her sister and childhood friend.

Name: Goes by Silver

Experiment Name: Black Silver

Gender: Female

Age: 15 1/2

Class: X-Hybrid of Bisharp/human

Appearance: Silver has red hair that reaches just to her shoulders, along with reddish eyes. Her skin is very light, but is hidden under her silver gloves and boots, black hoodie, and red cargo pants. The gloves and boots are mainly to cover up her main hybrid feature- blades that she doesn't use. She also is about 4' 10", and is very thin.

History: Silver was supposedly taken from a young family with many debts to pay. She was transformed by CON, then ended up running away.

Family: Unknown mother; Unknown father

Accessories: (Earrings, bracelets, necklaces etc.) N/A

Weapons: Two silver katanas, with pure black handles

Personality: Silver is very quiet, and rarely talks. The main exception to this is when she thinks something is wrong or when attacking. She also, while seeming weak, is very strong in battle.

Hobbies: Reading

Strengths: Silver is very good at planning, and figuring out what is the best thing to do.

Weaknesses: Silver is very weak to Fighting-type hybrids, and the sight of one can make her scared. She also over thinks things sometimes, resulting in her being unsure of what to do.

Alignment: Protagonist

Alternate Form: Gold

Alternate Appearance: Gold's form is almost the same as Silver's, save that her eyes turn gold and the air around her seems to shimmer.

Alternate Personality: Gold is more talkative, and also fights more long ranged than Silver. She also is much ruder, and doesn't care what other people think.

Moves/Abilities:

Natural:  
Night Swords- Silver's katanas are surrounded with a dark aura, and she goes into combat.  
Metal Night- Silver slices the air, leaving streaks of night and turning the battlefield dark.  
Poison Jab- Silver jabs at the opponent with her katanas, poisoning them.  
Thunder Wave- Silver swings her katanas at the same time, sending out a wave of electricity that paralyzes the foe.  
Night Dance (used with Metal Night) - Silver uses the darkness and/or night to heighten her powers.

Swap:  
Dark Pulse- Gold puts her hands together and a strong pulse of darkness flies at the foe.  
Protect- Gold waves her hands and makes a barrier to protect her from attacks.  
Sucker Punch- Gold makes herself look innocent, then strikes out at the opponent.  
Silver Darkness- Gold focuses, sends out a wave of darkness, then strikes at the foes with her katanas.

Infusion:  
Silver Sight- Silver gets a far range of sight: however, it only works at night.  
Psycho Cut- Silver's katanas are surrounded by Psychic energy, then are swung down simultaneously.  
X-Scissor- Silver swings her katanas in an X simultaneously, causing the foe a few feet away to be cut

Projection:  
Double Metal- Silver and Gold both charge and swing their katanas at the same time, leaving no escape route.  
Sucker Jab- Silver backs Gold and the foe into a corner with Poison Jab, then Gold strikes the opponent with Sucker Punch.  
Night Pulse- Silver attacks the opponents head on, while Gold takes out any who try to escape with Dark Pulse.  
Sword Cross- Silver and Gold make a square with their katanas, then use Thunder Wave and Silver Darkness (rarely used).

Optimum:  
Shade Wave- Silver stabs her kantana(s) into the ground, sending out a wave of darkness that affects all enemies

Cross: N/A

Mecha Forms: N/A

Quotes:  
I...I'm Silver...  
...No.  
I'm...slightly confused.  
Here they come...time to attack.  
Come at me, loser! (Gold)  
Time to kick a little chassis. (Gold)

Debut: Just a run-of-the-mill collision.

Name: Jenny Smith

Experiment Name: Ice Heart

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Class: Froslass-Human Hybrid

Appearance: A petite short girl that wears a short, simple, light blue kimono with an ice type patterns on its long sleeves and blue sandals with long light blue socks the reach mid-thigh. She have long white hair that reach past her shoulders and green eyes

History: Born and raised in a family of ninjas in Fuchsia city. Her life was going fine until her whole family were killed by the scientists. As the only survivor left she was captured and experimented on. A few days later after becoming a hybrid she mercilessly killed the scientists who were operating on her. Now she's just a lone ninja walking around, hoping to find and kill the boss of the whole operation.

Family: 2 parents and 1 younger brother Jake all dead

Accessories: (Earrings, bracelets, necklaces etc.) earrings in shape of a snowflake

Weapons: ice daggers and ice shurikens

Personality: Like the nickname she has a heart of ice. Cold, speaks only a little, and rarely smiles. Jenny likes watching the scenery a lot more than watching people. She actually cares about her friends a lot though many people wouldn't notice and she doesn't care. Mature and would stay away from fights or break them up. She's intelligent too.

Hobbies: reading, photography (camera's hidden in the sleeve)

Strengths: like a ninja fast and stealthy. Strategic. Skilled with long ranged attacks and hand to hand combat.

Weaknesses: low heat tolerance. She will faint after a couple of hours in the sun on a hot day.

Alignment: (CON, Protagonist, Lone or Resistance) Lone

Alternate Form: N/A

Alternate Appearance: N/A

Alternate Personality: (X-Hybrid only)

Moves/Abilities:

Natural:  
Frozen touch - anyone who make physical contact on her without permission gets frozen instantly  
double team - make many clones of herself  
ice shard - ice projectiles launched at the opponent  
Freeze - ice beam that is usually used to keep the people in place but if she wants to she can turn them into ice cubes  
Storm cloud - creates a cloud that can send snow or hail and she can decided how hard. It can also create rain only it's hot.  
ice shield - creates a shield of ice almost anywhere if she can see the area or if it is to protect herself  
mist: similar to blizzard but less forceful and will also hide Jenny  
Ice creation: Can create anything made of ice including herself and used together with mist or blizzard

Swap: N/A

Infusion: N/A

Projection: N/A

Optimum: Ice column: From a radius of 20 feet around Jenny everything gets frozen from the sky to the ground  
Ice age ; from a distance of 500 feet from Jenny, anything that touched the ground gets frozen

Cross: N/A

Mecha Forms: N/A

Quotes:  
Tch. *if something goes wrong that is not in her favour*  
Do you have a death wish ? *angered*  
I don't have time for you.  
I guess I will have to fight *when she have to battle*  
Had enough? *during battle when opponent is down*  
Weak. *after opponents attack and she can easily face it*  
I underestimated you. *if she wins the battle*

Debut: I really don't care, but she can appear whenever someone needs help but secretly.

Name: Cheddar Winsor  
Experiment Name: Light Blade  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Class: Raichu X-Hybrid  
Appearance: Long red hair, dark purple eyes, pale skin, Raichu ears on head, white t-shirt, rusty orange jacket, baggy red pants, dark brown shoes. Raichu tail, Yellow pouches on his cheeks just like a Raichu.  
History: Cheddar grew up on the streets of Kalirius before CON captured him at age 6. He was raised to be a powerful weapon to CON. He is kept under lock and key in their lab.  
Family: His brother Ben  
Accessories: A silver medallion with a carving of a lightning bolt on it.  
Personality: He is very loyal to people he trusts. Cheddar can be kind if he wants to, He can get very emotional if pushed to his limits, and He has a slight crush on Eggie.  
Hobbies: Carving pictures onto walls, meditating.  
Strengths: His control of lightning. His loyalty to people.  
Weaknesses: His fear of blades and being alone.  
Alignment: CON (Currently) Protagonist (Later)  
Alternate Form: Soulless, the Vanishing Warrior.  
Alternate Appearance: The same as Cheddar's, except his body turns grey.  
Alternate Personality: Soulless barely shows any emotion. He is silent and cold. Soulless is merciless and will double cross people who trust him.  
Moves/Abilities:  
Natural:  
Thunder Tail: Cheddar's tail absorbs lightning uses it to attack.  
Storm Vortex: Creates a vortex of clouds to suck in opponents.  
Tail Blade: His tail can be used as a blade to attack opponents.  
Swap:  
Soul Swap: Allows Soulless to take switch bodies with an opponent.  
Tortured Scream: Soulless gives an ear shattering scream.  
Life take over: Allows Soulless to take over Cheddar's mind and body.  
Infusion:  
Twilight Force: A purple electricity comes from Cheddar's cheek pouches.  
Midnight Strike: Allows Cheddar to suck out energy from opponents.  
Projection:  
Double Misfortune: Cheddar and Soulless attack with electricity.  
Agony's Return: They slice patterns on their opponent's skin with their tails.  
Destruction Reflection: They scorch and cut their opponents from all sides.  
Optimum:  
Final Strike: Cheddar drives his tail into his opponent's heart, killing the opponent.  
Tick Tock, Time's up: Cheddar coils his electricity filled tail around the opponent's neck and strangles them and electrocutes them.  
Fate's Decision: Cheddar flips his medallion, if heads, opponent dies, if tails, which is the side with the lightning bolt, opponent lives.  
Quotes:  
CON is my only guidance!  
I don't understand, why would CON try to drown Ben?  
I'm going to find Ben, Kylor, you're gonna help me!  
My brother would want me to follow you, Kylor.  
Don't try to steal Eggie from me, Kylor, she's mine.  
Debut: He tries to kill Kylor outside the resistance base because CON sent him to kill Kylor. He is then taken prisoner by the resistance.

Name: Eggie Cloud  
Experiment Name: Hidden Secret  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Class: Hybrid  
Appearance: Light blue hair cut at the shoulder, Azumarill ears on her head, pale skin, around 5"1 in height, average build, light blue eyes, a light blue robe to hide her Azumarill tail, dark blue scarf around her neck, brown hiking boots.  
History: Eggie was raised in the desert and wanders the wilderness. She is on the run from Con. She hopes to find Paradise somewhere.  
Family: None  
Accessories: None  
Weapons: a sickle  
Personality: Optimistic, tries to see the bright side in life, tries to show people that true friends do exist.  
Hobbies: Traveling, Treasure hunting.  
Strengths: She is quick on her feet and is a quick thinker. She can use her sickle to slice her opponents.  
Weaknesses: She is often lost in her daydreams and can get distracted.  
Alignment: Protagonist  
Moves/Abilities:  
Natural:  
Blizzard Blade: Eggie's sickle becomes covered in ice which leaves her opponents frozen.  
Water wings: Forms wings of water which allow her to fly.  
Tail Impact: Eggie's tail can be flung around to hit opponents.  
Tidal Wave: Creates a huge wave of water to engulf everything.  
Optimum:  
Revenge of The Sea: Allows her to use all water around her to attack.  
Deep Sea Shadows: Allows her to control her shadow.  
Vanishing Sea: Being soaked in the water she creates makes the opponents vanish.  
Quotes:  
You won't survive out in the desert without me.  
I was created to destroy.  
You will die where no one will find you.  
You will be forgotten.  
Hey, mister! Wait for me!  
Thanks for saving me from falling, Kylor.  
True friends are always with you.  
You need to trust me!  
Debut: Trips off a high cliff and falls on Kylor. She thinks she owes him and wants to follow him.

Name: Violet Alma

Experiment Name: Evasive fighter

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Class: Gardevoir hybrid

Appearance: Deep crimson eyes  
Pale complexion  
Short green hair with a bang settled between her eyes above the nose  
A semi- tight, medium sleeved, white dress at the torso, flowing outward as it flows down with a slit at the front and a green pattern on the sleeves going across her chest (like a Gardevoir in other words' :D). The dress stops right above her ankles. Wears white leggings and thin medium length green boots. (Don't think the dress hinders her movement)  
Height- 5'4

History: A former dancer who was captured by CON thinking a hard-to hit-target would be useful.

Family: None she can remember.

Accessories: a necklace with a red gem on it. Usually wears a white mask covering the top part of her face (above the nose), spiking out the sides like the way a Gardevoir's face looks like, but will take it off when she feels comfortable enough to do it. She wears two green bracelets that shine in the light.

Weapons: none

Personality: Never stays put for long, (not for being childishly energetic, but for her love of dance) she constantly moves her body at a rhythm, humming happily to herself.  
She gets protective of people she knows long enough, and a good advice giver.  
She won't take a bossy person well but tries to get along with anyone

Hobbies: Dancing of course! Sparring every now and again.

Strengths: areas that allow a lot of movement. Slow moving opponents

Weaknesses: Places with too many obstacles. Opponents that are faster than her. Endurance isn't high so enough strikes can bring her down... If they can hit her...

Alignment: Protagonist

Alternate Form: Cyan twirler

Alternate Appearance: all green colour becomes cyan  
Eyes are amber  
Necklace becomes a soft orange

Alternate Personality: Complete strategist, darker and unnerving to people. Attacks are sharper and quicker, but evasiveness has fallen down considerably.

Moves/Abilities: Her dancing skills can make her hard to hit and causes opponents to lose their cool so she can have the upper hand.

Natural: Psy- Disks: charges thin violet blue ovals between her hands, sharp enough to cut an opponent  
Twi- flash: spins until bathed in a glow that blinds opponents.  
Psychic shield: Swipes her arms to form a transparent violet shield

Swap moves:  
Multi- beam: a colourful beam fires from her hands and causes damage and a small headache.  
Charm look: works with male opponents. Gives a soft, loving glance at the opponent, given the chance to tap into their mind and anticipate attacks.  
Environmental attack: uses psychic ability to use her environment as a weapon.

Infusion:  
Dark orbs: forms pure psychic energy spheres, firing in all directions.  
Emanate: a field appears out of her, allowing protection to those under it. Can control how far it can go.

Projection:  
Psychic hold: gets into opponents mind and crushed them, leaving them in a vegetable state.  
Restrain: reaches mind to control some movement, but opponents can break free depending on how strong willed they are.

Optimum: all attack moves are considerable faster and stronger.

Cross: (Please leave this blank as there are only three hybrids supposed to achieve this form in this fanfic. Third place reserved for StylishDescent.)

Quotes: Hope you can keep your cool.  
You've got to try better than that!  
Does anyone have some music for me?  
I regret doing this, but today your mind will be gone...  
It's never the end until you stop fighting.

Debut: found singing quietly and dancing at a meadow, making violet streaks of energy with her fingertips, enhancing her appearance.

Name: Xavier Stevens

Experiment Name: The Outsider

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Race: Human/Flygon Hybrid

Appearance: Covered from head to toe in green scales, medium length dirty blond hair, height of 6'04 hands have claws for nails. Has Flygon trademark Diamond shaped wings and tail fan, antennae from his head. Seen wearing red tinted goggle, green jacket, baggy shorts, and walks bare footed with flat feet. Also has a broken star mark on his left hand.

Alternate Form: Mitra, Heart of Loneliness

Alternate Appearance: He becomes a powerful dragon creature whenever his heart wishes to save everything he cares about most or usually when he feels alone in the world or just lonely. He now 7 feet tall and has white scales and has blue glowing lines all over his body. His necklace his an elegant moon glowing with blue light. He instead has six long diamond shaped wings with diamonds hanging off of them like earrings. His hands have his swords fused into the wrists and has long blue claws for fingers. His tail has diamond shaped spikes along it and has six diamond fans on the end of it. His face has long feathers for hair, glowing blue eyes, and diamond shaped gills. Stands on two feet.

Alternate Personality: Is highly protective of his friends, very kind and selfless, and wishes to have many friends as possible. Is a pacifist and only uses his Light Psynergy powers when absolutely necessary. He hates violent people. Mitra seems like another being altogether. But in reality is Xavier's lonely heart in a physical form, only wanting friends to overcome his loneliness. He gets extremely sad when people see him and think he's a monster. Can get desperate to have friends and tries anything to be friends with somebody. Once Xavier has control of his feelings and isn't lonely anymore, he can switch to Mitra whenever he wants.

History: Xavier formerly lived a happy life with his mother and sister in an alternate universe. His dad was divorced from his mom at a young age of 9. Xavier was born with the unique power of Psynergy, making him an Adept, a person who can use psychic powers related to the earths four elements. Earth Water Fire and Wind. He is a Water Adept, giving him water and powers over ice too. Hated school. Feels like he is stupid there and is weighed down. Bullied and tormented for his tall height. He was destined to serve a man named Kylor by an unknown god and was called from his universe into the Pokémon Universe to the Sky Shrine and was told to find Kylor and defeat the bad guys. He was kidnapped by the evil guys and was a successful Human/Flygon Hybrid. He escaped during a mission using his new found powers and intelligence. As of today he lives in Waterfall Temple at Barai Waterfall in the Nepos Woods.

Accessories: wears an Onyx gemstone necklace.

Glasses: wears Red tinted goggles when flying. Keeps them on his head until necessary.

Personality: Shy around people he doesn't trust. But if he trusts somebody he is kind and extremely selfless, and is a great friend you can ever have. Because of his selflessness he doesn't give two ** about himself and sometimes can put himself in danger. Has a short but nasty ** temper and gets swearing and extremely rude when angry. Due to his bulling, he thinks he is weak when he is a far cry from weak. He hates rude people too. He is heavily underestimated as a person from torment and bad school marks. He is actually very intelligent and knows how to think outside the box. When he is a nice guy he is jolly and becomes the light of any situation. He cracks jokes and tries to make his friends laugh. He brings people up when they're down.

Weapons: Two Swords.

Caliburn: A Long sword that ends in to curves.

Ray of Hope: a long sword that has white metal and ends in a harpoon shaped point.

Hobbies: Video Games (Mostly Nintendo and has a 3DS), Swordplay, Reading, Listening to epic video game music on MP3. Practicing Psynergy and other battle abilities.

Most Favourite Food: Kraft Dinner!

Least Favourite Food: Anything Spicy.

Strengths: Can fly. Very deadly with his swords. Has powerful Water Psynergy powers. Good at both close range and long range fighting. Fast while flying. Knows healing moves. Can withstand a brutal hit. Can lower enemies' strengths. Psynergy has levels of strength.

Weaknesses: Blinding anger, Lack of Psynergy left. Weak without swords. Dizziness from Hurricane Spin. Need to recharge if out of Psynergy. Somewhat slower on land but still ok speed. Being all alone from his friends. He can't be the happy-ish person he once was.

Debut: When Kylor investigates the Waterfall Temple.

Moves/Abilities:

Normal Skills:

Hurricane Spin: Charges up energy and spins really fast like a hurricane into enemies.  
Dragon Tail: Sweeps enemies off their feet with a tail charged with dragon energy.  
Dragon Slash: Slashes an enemy with swords charged up with Dragon Type energy.  
Dragon Fire: Breathes a blue flamethrower made of Dragon Power.  
Slash Storm: Slashes his swords so fast it creates a windstorm of cuts and slashes.  
Fanmarang: Fires one of his diamond fans in an arc to slash enemies then returns back to his tail.  
Shockwave: Slams the ground so hard it creates wave of energy that can paralyze enemies.  
Divebomb Comet: Flies, then divebombs with Dragon energy so fast it's like a comet.  
Counter Guard: Counter attacks with a powerful sword strike when blocking an enemy attack, then swinging at good timing.  
Vertical Driver: Jumps high into the air, then thrusts his swords at an enemy at alarming speed.

Water Psynergy Skills:

Megacool: freezes enemies in a giant slab of ice then shatters.  
Ice Missile: Fires giant chunks of ice from the air as missile shaped ice to skewer enemies.  
Geyser Blast: Creates frothing geysers to pummel enemies.  
Froth Spiral: Creates a spiral of bubbles, then magnetizes to enemies to drown them.  
Deluge: Causes heavy rain to flood enemies.  
Briny Deep: Floods enemies with sub-zero water.  
Avalanche: Creates an avalanche of snow to attack.  
Pure Ply: Heals major wounds from friends.  
Pure Wish: Prays for friends' survival and heals all friends' injuries.

Mitra, Heart of Loneliness Skills:

Luminous Breath: breathes golden flames of Light energy.  
Dazzleflash: creates a flash of light to blind enemies.  
Fulminous Edge: Charges a lot of energy to create a giant energy sword to swing into the ground and pulverize enemies.  
Cycle Beam: Breathes a beam of Light which devastates enemies.  
Altruistic Rain: Calls to the heavens for help and rains streaks of light to strike down.  
Purify: Shocks enemies by charging their souls up with Light Energy.  
Streaking Charge: Charges into an enemy while covered in Light.

Light Psynergy Skills:

Light Sphere: creates energy spheres that attack enemies.  
Light Column: Vaporizes enemies with a column of light.  
Light Shield: Imbues light to raise defense.  
Luminous Blast: fires Light into an explosion that creates burning liquid Light.  
Bright Lightning: Calls a thunderstorm of Heavenly bolts.  
Soaring Heavens: Grabs the enemy, flies at extreme speed then drives an enemy into the ground with Light energy.  
Sonic Light Slash: Slashes an enemy with a crescent moon slash wave.  
Sol Streak: Fires comets of Light at an enemies.

Healing Aura: imbues Light to heal friends.  
Healing Light: Creates a bright sky f light that slowly heal friends if Mitra is too busy to heal friends.  
Hope: Gives Light to give friends hope which raises Attack.  
Revive: Revives people who are knocked out or are recently dead in the past 10 minutes.

SPECIAL: Summon Crystallux: Summons a God of Light to destroy enemies with the purest Light energy.

Quotes:

"Heeey! Ya can't have the party without me!" (says when he comes to help friends in trouble.)

"I dunno?" (Shrugs)

"If ya can't smile once or twice, ya can't live. It's my motto."

"Got ya back!" (Winks)

"What the hell?!"

The stage is set! Let our dances of death commence! (pulls out his swords) (Says when he is serious)

"Suuuuurrrre ya don't":D

"I've been going in and out of style, but I'm guaranteed to raise a smile!"

" #!$ %$?%*&*)(*&(%%$$!" (says when angry)

"Oh ** off will ya?" (Says when annoyed)

"Can I shove a cork down your throat?" (Says when He wants whoever is talking to shut up)

"can I use Megacool on him/her?" (says when he is desperate from being annoyed)

"Hey, it's gonna be alright..." (says to comfort a friend)

"IT WASN'T ME!" (Says to not be blamed for something)

"What do YOU want?!" (says when he doesn't trust somebody)

"...Go die in a corner. Make sure you rot too" (says when he is upset and angry at somebody)

"Leave me alone..." (Says when he is lonely)

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU **ING **!" (says when he is disrespected)

"I can't help you. All I'll do is ** the entire plan up..."

It's all I have ever been is a nobody..."

"Does anybody get my name as The Outsider!? It means I WANT TO BE ALONE!"

As Mitra:

"Who would be friends with a monster?"

Why do you care so much about me?"

"You really care? YAAAAAAY!" (hugs whoever likes him)

"All I ever wanted was friends"

"So friend, what do you like?"

"Well, I like Games! My favourite is Mario!"

"Why do you want to fight?"

"I HATE VIOLENCE AND THOSE WHO LIKE IT!"

Mitra's Taunts:

"The Light will purify you until you die."

"How brilliant! You guys aren't strong at all!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I WILL AVENGE MY FRIENDS!"

ALL WHO OPPOSE LIGHT WILL FALL TO IT!"

"There is a reason why oppose rhymes with dispose, if they are an enemy dispose them!"

"Crystallux, God of Light, the soaring heavens, drown those who oppose us with your brilliance!"

Taunts:

"Kiss you're ** goodbye!"

"I can do even better if I'm drunk! But I don't drink! Lucky You!"

"It's so easy I'm crying from the shame!"

"Sucks to be you!"

"Here let me help you...By blowing you to **ing bits!"

"Hey wanna help me with something?


	6. Chapter 4: Cheddar Winsor

Hey, all! ExDraco here! In this chapter, unfortunately no OCs will be introduced cause' this chapter will be used to tie up the knots, you know, with Cheddar.  
Cheddar: After all, you can't leave me in jail, right?  
ExDraco: I was momentarily tempted… But Kylor would kill me if I did.  
Kylor: Uh huh… I'm not going to leave a friend in jail…  
Jasper: Technically, he's not our friend yet…  
Kylor: You think I care about the timeline?

* * *

The Existence Artifacts

Chapter 4: Cheddar Winsor

-Jasper-

I had no idea what happened after blacking out, but currently I was in what I knew as the Mind Zone, easily recognized by the usually swirling darkness which I had taken a while to get used to. At least now, I didn't feel queasy, even in my head. I looked around, my head twisting from left to right, apparently looking for Serpent, as he usually was the one I talked to during these points in time. Unfortunately, he was obviously still mad at me for not letting him fight in 'The Battle for Kalirius', because he didn't seem to have any interest in talking to me. At first, I thought of leaving him alone and just stay by myself, but swirling darkness isn't a feeling I can pull off, even though I had gotten used to it. So, instead, I tried to call out for me.

"Serpent! Where are you?" My voice reverberated through the void.

Still, nothing happened, as if Serpent had purposely attempted to feign ignorance and not answer. I could just picture him looking down on me, turning his head and scoffing, 'I'm disappointed, Jasper.' Actually, the more I thought of it, the more I actually felt a heavy sense of guilt. Maybe I should've let him fight, I mean, it couldn't have hurt, could it? Serpent was, after all, my alternate side that loved to fight. If he didn't get enough action in a day, he'd probably go bonkers. Speaking of action, I didn't remember what actually happened that ended that battle. All I remembered was that Kylor and I were invoking some sort of powerful attack that wiped them out in one fell swoop, but nothing much further than that.

"Fine…" Serpent's voice finally pierced the zone.

I watched as viral energy swirled along with the darkness, almost aligning itself with the area, making it a twin swirl of sorts. The viral energy slowly detached itself from what I would assume as the 'wall', and continued swirling in a smaller and smaller diameter until it was so small until it became nothing but a mere point of ghostly energy. The small dot of energy grew in size, its shape morphing and changing like you would imagine a big blob of slime obtaining a physical form, but only in this case it wasn't slime but swirling pools of really dark, dangerous viral energy. It soon stopped swirling, and solidified into the shape I was expecting, Serpent.

"That wasn't fair, Jasper. I didn't get to fight one bit."

"Sorry for not letting you take over the fight, but I'd like to ask you one thing."

"And that would be?"

"When Kylor and I pulled off that Unison Break, why was it something as powerful as an energized meteor shower? I mean, I would understand if it was Kylor combined with another super powerful hybrid, but I'm just a rookie, why would the attack be that powerful?"

"Because, you're much more powerful than you make yourself out to be. Meteores Virales. Not surprising that your first Unison Break would be in Latin."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know much about your past like you do, but since I'm a part of you, I do share some of your memories, lost or forgotten. And I clearly remember you being fairly adept at Latin."

"Well, if you can understand it, what does the attack mean?"

"Viral Starfall. That's why your attack was a meteor shower. It was pretty effective too, if it didn't sap all of your energy to fight, that is."

"Uh huh… So, you're not still mad at me?"

"Nope, I'm still pretty steaming, but being mad at you won't do me any good. Just promise you'll give me some action next time?"

"Alright, the next battle we get into, I'll let you have your fun."

"Thanks, Jasper. You're waking up, we'll talk later."

I looked up, not thinking of replying him at that time. Not that I would've been able to anyways, he was already changing back to energy, reversing the process and forming another dot of swirling energy, which then dispersed, intertwining back with the wall without another word. Above me, cutting through the darkness, was a shining point of light, a familiar warmth engulfed me and the light blinded my eyes so sharply that I couldn't resist closing my eyes and letting it take me. The last I saw before I blacked out, knowing that I was waking up, was the sinking guilty feeling that I had completely forgotten something, something that I was supposed to tell Kylor, but never did.

I woke up with a jolt, the lights dissipating and shining not as brightly as it just did. The classic ceiling light that usually decorated a hospital ward. I sat up slowly, my hands pushing on the bed as I heaved myself up, body aching all over as the side effects of spending too much energy on that Unison Break. Glancing around, I saw that I was right, I was in a hospital ward. It was a generally small-sized room, with a vase of flowers on a bedside table. Beside me, I saw Kylor, lying comfortably in a bed covered in white sheets, snoring as he slept soundly. He was bandaged worse than me, and I gathered that he had taken much more injuries and damage than I could've ever gotten. At the end of the room, there was a medicine covered metal table, and near it a mini-television for us to give us some entertainment, should we be bored after waking up. At the moment, it was screening the news, a channel that I rarely touched during my free time. The door was closed, so we had the peace of mind and body to heal and rest.

I got out of bed, encountering some difficulty as I threw back the sheets that were already somewhat crumpled from my possible tossing and turning during my sleep. I walked the short distance, feeling my legs almost crumple from the lack of moving for too long, over to Kylor's bed. I watched as the person who had gone through all that, taught me Infusion, sleep with all those wounds without even a second thought. I felt a slight sense of guilt, guilt for letting Kylor risk his life for me, even though I wasn't even related to him in any bit. We had only met not long back, encountering each other near T16, the lab where I was experimented at. I recalled all the events that had happened up to now, us meeting and duking it out, which of course, I lost. Losing consciousness and awakening in Alsylph, a refuge for hybrids, realizing that Kylor had left me there and left for Felial. Fighting my first mecha warrior in Alsylph, beating him and consuming someone for the first time, while Serpent explained my powers. Heading at top speed for Kalirius and meeting up with Kylor here, practicing Infusion with him. And finally, the most recent event, 'The Battle for Kalirius'.

As I stood there deeply in thought of all the past events, Kylor was still snoring and sleeping soundly in the bed. His eyes were closed, eyelids the colour of green grass, and as I recall, his irises blood red. He was mostly covered in white sheets, but I could've sworn I saw a shred of his classic black-red hoodie, which was strange, because I was wearing classic hospital clothes while he was wearing his normal outfit, looking as he always did. Even in sleep, he still looked like a battle-hardened veteran of war, his scar slashed over his eye making him look as if he could handle anything in the world. Then, during my very first up close look at him, I noticed the only accessory that he was wearing, a necklace that seemed to glimmer purple, like a purple gemstone was covered behind that diamond plate of glass, strung onto a piece of thin string.

_Hmm… Now that I think about it, I've never seen him without that necklace, maybe it's something important to him? I wonder if he would mind if I borrowed it…_

I reached out my hand, hoping not to wake him up as I grabbed his purple glowing necklace, but before I could get even an inch close, I heard a voice. Not loud enough to wake Kylor up, but loud enough to give me the feeling that a big tingling shock was surging through my body.

"Jasper! What are you doing?!" Ralium's voice echoed throughout the room, the source coming from the edge of the door.

Turning around, I saw Ralium standing there, still in his battle combat outfit, leaning against the edge of the now opened door of the infirmary. He was wearing what he was wearing at the time I had passed out, just after the invasion of the mecha wyverns had ended and he was battling against Cheddar. A leather jacket plus a black T-Shirt inside that sported a lightning bolt which was visible through his unzipped jacket. Also wearing black jeans, he topped off the outfit finally by wearing combat leather boots, still equipped with his metallic knuckles that he used to channel his electricity. I looked up at his face, and saw that his wounds had somewhat healed. Where there were once bleeding wounds, there were only a couple of scars that selective wounds decided not to go away without leaving a mark. One was across his forehead, and one was on the left of his chin, a slash going diagonally up until it almost touched the edge of his lips. His irises were yellow as always, and his blond hair was ruffled, much like Kylor's, as if it hadn't been combed in forever.

"Don't touch that necklace," He finally said aloud.

"Why not? It won't hurt him. I just wanted to take a look."

"Actually, it will." And didn't say more, his face looking down, darkened, as if remembering a painful memory.

Not intending to pry anymore out of Ralium, my hand shied away from Kylor's pendant, and I turned towards the doorway, Ralium beckoning. I held out my hand, signalling and asking him to wait, while I headed to the nearby bathroom to change out of my hospital clothes. I was surprised to see my old clothes, freshly washed and free of filth, hanging on a metal bar. Grabbing them, I rushed to the mirror, and put on my old outfit. My grass green hoodie, pants and sneakers that Serpent apparently crafted out of biomass. I pushed back the door, to see that Ralium was still there, waiting for me. Approaching him, he slung his arm around my neck, I almost stumbled from the weight, and we walked out of the room, leaving Kylor to rest and replenish his lost energy, while discussing what I was going to do while waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

-Kylor-

Swirling once more in what Jasper proclaimed as the 'Mind Zone', I was deep in thought when Dusk reappeared in front of me, his dark energy collecting and reforming into his physical form, an aura of chaos surrounding him and giving him an evil person sort of feeling. Of course, I knew he meant me no harm, after all, he was my only friend when I had escaped from X26, and he had given me lots of advice over the years, teaching me how to fight and what to do, not that I had any complaints. But during that meeting, he seemed to glare an angry glare, his dark, black eyes bore into me as if figuring out the infinite possible ways to slice and dice me into a million pieces.

"I am mad, if that's what you're wondering." He said finally.

"You have absolutely nothing to be mad about, I didn't do anything wrong."

"There are lots of things I am angry about. For example, to think you would even try to pull off a Unison Break! Don't you know what would've happened if your necklace broke from the pressure?!"

"Yeah… But did we have any choice?"

"Of course! You could've just fought to your best ability, without needing to attempt a Unison Break! If your necklace broke, think of all the harm you could've brought Jasper." He said, pointing his finger at me during the last sentence, trying to make a point.

"I know…" I managed to stutter out, like a parent scolding a child, Dusk was scolding me, and it did not feel pleasant, to say the least.

"Hmph, if you promise to not do it again, I'll forgive you."

"Alright. I promise. One more thing, why do you care what happens to Jasper?"

"You care for him, and since I'm your alternate, it's only right that I should care for him too. Besides, he's a good kid, and a good fighter."

Those were the last words he said, walking away and turning his head back, eventually dissipating and dispersing himself into the void. There was apparently still some time before I woke up, so I stood there, thinking the deepest of thoughts.

_Could our alternates really share our emotions? And… Do I really care about Jasper that much?_

That last thought struck me. I mean, I had saved his life once or twice, and we did fight beside each other in 'The Battle for Kalirius', but to care about him to an extent of risking my life for him… If I had cared about him that much and done all those actions that Dusk thought I did and presumed I did care about Jasper that much, then it would mean I had subconsciously cared about him, not knowing for sure what I had done for Dusk to suspect that. But, I didn't have that much time, because soon, a glowing light came once again. Its warmth seemed almost unreal, like it was a complete trap, but of course, I knew it was real, and I closed my eyes, knowing that I was waking up.

My eyes opened slowly, the way one would expect to wake up after a long rest. Sleep still lingered in my eyes, and my body was still overwhelming with ache. I looked over to the bed beside me, and I saw that the sheets were crumpled and thrown over, which must've been Jasper's doing, which also meant he had already woken up. I flipped my hands backwards, which were already beginning to recover, and used them to heave myself up. I sat up, propping the pillow against my back so I wouldn't have to lean against the metal bars, realizing that I was wearing the exact same clothes as before. My red-black hoodie was still on me, though freshly washed, black jeans and green sneaker in the exact same state. Flinging my legs off the bed, I willed my aching body to get off the bed, which it did with some difficulty. I walked across the room, finally moving helped to clear my aches. Clicking open the door, I walked out of the ward, and saw peace and quiet. The doctor and nurse hybrids, which by the way, were usually Audino-Hybrids, were seeing to patients near me and discussing some things that the ringing in my ears made it hard to make out.

Ignoring all of them, I walked past the 'check-in visitor counter' where another hybrid was stationed. I walked through the hallway, the usual bustling aura of Kalirius not applying to this place, which was the only place that had actual peace. Heading to the front exit of the hospital, I glanced down, my eyes drifting to my pendant, which was now glowing dark purple. I knew I had to do 'that' soon, but I would control it for as long as possible. I turned the doorknob of the exit, and clicked the door open, only to find that for today, Kalirius was peace and quiet too. It must've been early in the morning, for that was the only time where Kalirius was ever peace and quiet. The layout of the city still lay in my mind, and I followed the internal map to where I knew our apartment would be. And, true enough, our apartment was still there. What was surprising, though, was that it had barely suffered any damage. Mostly everything was still intact, everything but a bit of the sheltered rooftop, which was slightly crumbling. I walked past the garden, which contained flowers that had somehow miraculously survived the onslaught of the mecha wyverns. Opening the door, I saw that Jasper was comfortably seated on the sofa, watching a channel that I didn't even have the energy to bother with. Upon noticing my arrival, he was the first one to speak.

"Kylor! You're finally awake!" The tone of relief and excitement seemed to blend together, creating an overall happy sort of sound.

"Hey, Jasper. What're you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, just relaxing while waiting for you to wake up."

"Okay… I'm going to go out for a walk, and if Serpent needs some action, there's a lab nearby for you to raid." And I left, Jasper not rushing out to placate Serpent immediately.

I walked down the steps and out of the vicinity of the apartment, walking past the usually crowded road, enjoying the early morning serenity and silence. Though it wasn't anywhere near a serene forest where trees would be rustling and the chirping of creatures would be able to be heard, it was surprisingly close, for a city that was filled with hybrids. Nearing the edge of the city, I had passed by a couple of morning hybrids, and I found myself wondering where Ralium was. I exited into the outskirts of the city, now not protected by an invisibility barrier, which I assumed would be redundant right now. Past the plains that surrounded Kalirius, was the way I came in, Nepos Woods, which were still as creepy as ever.

I took in the fresh air, the rare scent that was only available during the aftermath of a battle. The flowers that grew in the plains were fluttering in the sparkling breeze, their petals and pollen flew through, for the first time flowing into Kalirius. And all of a sudden, breaking the peace like an arrow shatters a mirror, a loud shriek reverberated through the plains, its place of origin coming from inside Nepos Woods. Curiosity and an itch for action drove me, without thinking twice, I dashed into the woods at top speeds, wanting to find out what was the noise.

* * *

-Cheddar-

I was so bored, just sitting around doing nothing in this underground prison cell. You'd think it would've been easy to break out, me training with CON for that long and all, but the bars seemed to be highly lightning and impact resistant, not even one dent was visible despite my infinitely repeated attempts to break out. I was surprised that I could've been captured so easily, from what the commander told me, my target was supposed to be an easy kill. And he was, knocked out from performing that ultimate attack that took down the entire mecha battalion, but the commander forgot to mention that this guy had help. For an annoying guy who goes around taking down labs, (at least, that was what the commander said) he had lots of friends there to protect him, making him a difficult target even if he was supposed to be an easy kill.

And out of all of them, the one that piqued my interest the most was that servine-hybrid, Jasper. Even though he knew he had no energy left to fight me, he refused to abandon Kylor, and was even willing to take my Thunder Tail if it meant protecting him. The commander always said that friends did not exist, that one should never trust any other person but himself, because friends would always abandon you to save their own skin. I should know, I had gone through a similar experience. Never did I imagine to find another hybrid besides myself that would die for a friend, only difference was I would die to save the commander, but no one else, for I had no friends at all.

I was pacing around, thinking about a way to escape from this dull, boring prison cell. There wasn't any guards posted outside to guard me, not that it mattered, the cell could only be opened by one person, and the resistance had rigged it so only Kylor could open the cage, and I doubt he would have the heart to release me, especially since the resistance probably informed him that I tried to kill him. I had tried to smash the cell open with a Tail Blade, but all that happened was I got hit with some sort of solar energy surge, which wasn't surprising, to say the least. Before I came on this mission, I read up on resistance weapons, and I read about something called a DNA cage, which was probably what I was in right now. The DNA cage, as the book described it, is coded so only one specific hybrid can open it, and if one were to try and escape from the cage, the type of energy that the specific hybrid wields will be used to strike back. Which explained why I was hit with a solar surge.

Then, out of the darkness beyond the cage, came a light. Not a shining, bright one, but a small, flickering dot of light, which seemed to be emanating from a torch of some sort. The dot waved around, like it was mocking me, that or someone was holding it and that someone was coming down the obvious stairs that led above ground. My pulse quickened, hope began to fill my soul, as thoughts of someone sent from CON coming to save me, which meant the commander hadn't forgotten me after all! But no luck, when the darkness cleared, all I saw was a cloaked guy with a torch hanging from his hands. Putting down the torch on a table just beside my cell, he pulled back his hood with his hand, and I realized that he was that hybrid bastard Jasper.

"Hey, you're Cheddar, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask, why do you work for CON? They're the ones who experimented on you, aren't they?"

"So? What's your point?"

"Um… what I meant was, how can you bear to work for the guys who put you through all that?"

"Hmph, I should've known that you resistance scum would think of it that way. In fact, I see it as they've improved us. As hybrids, we have abilities that normal humans wouldn't have, don't we?"

That sentence must've shut him up, because he opened his mouth to retort, but then hastily closed it as if he had nothing to say. He looked down, and I could tell from his eyes that he was in deep thought of what I had just said. Apparently, he had never looked at his transformation as a way for us to improve our physical abilities, that the experiments had given him powers that made him better than normal humans. Obviously, Kylor had brainwashed him into thinking that CON had done nothing but made him miserable, but now he was looking at the situation from a different perspective.

_Wait… He already has doubts in his mind, if I can push him over the edge and trick him, I can get out!_

"Hey, Jasper."

Snapping out of his daze, he said, "Huh? What?"

"Let me out of here, and we can take over the resistance. Your powers should be used for more than such a measly cause, join me and we can work for CON together, we can take over."

"Let you out…? Join you…?" He muttered in self-question.

He thought it over for a while, and I was getting pretty impatient. But, since there was a possibility that he was going to let me out, I chided myself for getting impatient and told myself to give him all the time he needed. He stood there, thinking as if he was in a trance, for who-knows-how-long, but eventually, he came to a conclusion, and it wasn't anything pleasant.

"No way, I'm not the one who's blind. I believe in what I do, and you can't sway me."

With those last words, he picked up the torch, pulled down his hood, and left without another word, leaving me in the darkness. The torch soon turned back into nothing but a dot, his cloak hidden in the darkness. The dot of light soon disappeared, which I assumed he was already above ground. Thoughts returned to me as soon as nothing but darkness surrounded me.

_Has the commander already forgotten me…? Will I ever get out of here?_

Then, I heard more footsteps coming down the staircase.

* * *

-Kylor-

[30 minutes ago]

In Nepos Woods, the light of the sun seemed blinded, not a single ray penetrated the shadowing trees. Not a single beam of sunlight managed to flicker through, making it even creepier than it usually was. When I heard that shriek, I had come here out of curiosity, but now I was beginning to regret that decision. I was walking through the endless darkness, occasionally bumping into a tree due to the darkness almost blinding me. At this point, I was maximizing the use of all my senses just to find my way through. Sound, touch and hearing were the only tools I could use now. The only strange thing was, I hadn't hear the shriek that had attracted me to the forest in the first place. Now, I was wondering if it was a trap.

Then, I heard a faint voice that made me flinch, "Risk… Risk…"

_What the heck?! How did…_

I was sceptical on how did somebody know that name, it was never mentioned to anyone, at least, that's what I thought. Then, a blinding flash of light shone from all around me, lights that seemed to be coming from bright torchlights. I was cornered, even if I couldn't see who it was, I could've bet my life that it was CON soldiers. And I was right, from the darkness, came a guy that was wearing an officer's uniform.

"So, this is the famed 'Shadow Edge'. My name is Ace Dragion, and I am here to capture you. Do not resist and we will not harm you."

"Huh… not going to happen. I'd like to see you try and capture me."

"Haha! Do you really think you can fight in all this darkness?"

_He's taking advantage of the darkness… Perhaps…_

"Oh, do you really think I will be fighting in the darkness? You take advantage of it as if you own the darkness. Perhaps… this darkness is fake?"

He flinched, which I took as the signal that it was true. The only way he could've simulated darkness was if he covered the sky, so I unsheathed the iron blade that I had taken from the Kalirius armoury, and invoked 'Shadow Raid: Dark the Rising!' Shadows rose from the ground and struck the sky. The sky cracked, and it was revealed that it was just a crystallized form of black mist, which blocked any trace of light from touching down and allowing me to see. Now that I could see again, I noticed a squad of at least 200 soldiers surrounding me, each equipped with guns that could kill me easily. I dashed at the nearest group of soldiers, the people surrounding me still in shock as the pieces of the crystallized mist trickled down, descending like sheets of tissue. I struck while they were still just standing there, cutting through soldiers one by one with the sword, each too surprised to fight back.

I went for the classic slash-and-hack style of fighting, not even busting out a single move. Soon, each soldier but that bastard Ace Dragion was down for the count. Not alive, of course, you can't be alive when you're sliced in half. I turned my attention to him, and so did he, snapping out of his shock. He readied a battle stance and unsheathed what looked to me as a bow. It was not the usual everyday bow, but it seemed custom designed for him. The upper and lower limb of the bow looked strangely close to dragon wings, and the sight window was portrayed as the head of a dragon. The bow was blood-red in colour, and the string looked as tough as steel.

"Like it? This bow is called 'Dragon Blood'." He finally spoke, upon noticing my interest in the custom-made bow.

"Like I care what the bow is called, let's finish this quickly."

I crouched down, sword pointing behind me, and charged at top speed. Ace, due to his adept skills at using a bow, had no qualms of fighting me in close combat. As soon as I was on top of him, I sliced past, hoping to end it quickly, but he jumped onto a tree just as fast, firing arrows as he landed. I somersaulted again and again, dodging each arrow as it came. Soon, I was standing back where I started, resorting to blocking the arrows with my blade. I slashed through each one, easily keeping pace with his firing speed. Then, there was a pause. I lowered my blade to find him down from the tree with his bow aimed at me. It was strange, though, he had his bow pointed at me, but no arrow was nocked, therefore it was hard to determine what was going to be his next move. His bow began to glow, and soon a circle of some kind, sporting an insignia I knew all too well, appeared in front of him. 'Arrow Technique: Dragon Symphony!' From the circle, flew thousands of energy-made arrows, all glowing bright red. I jumped, sidestepped, and eventually landed on top of a tree.

It wasn't protection though, the arrows cut through the trunk, and the tree toppled. Jumping out of the way just in time, I landed in front of him, his bow nocked with one of those 'energy arrows'. He said, "That's it. Game Over." I simply scoffed at his futile attempt to finish me off with such a feeble trick. I willed dark energy to surround me, and I invoked a familiar attack. 'Shadow Raid: Incursio!' Shadows whirled around me, slashing the field of grass to bits. He jumped back, barely avoiding the attack, but he seemed unscathed. Without another word, I lunged at him once more, only this time, he blocked my downward swing with his bow, the metal lining it stronger than expected.

"Heh, you really think something like that will be able to hit me?" He taunted me.

I ignored his comments, using my other free hand to grab his bow, which was still struggling with my sword, and my hand took my sword's place. My sword now free of the struggle, I sliced it across his legs, cutting a deep gash into his shin. He doubled over in pain, blood now freely flowing from his legs and turning the fresh green grass into a blood-red. His bow clattered to the floor, squashing a small portion of grass, as I stood over him, towering over the person I had just beat.

"You really wanna know why you can't defeat me? It's because you don't research your opponent enough. I can see in the dark, you know. I was only feigning blindness so I could see what happened next. That's why you lost." With those last words, I brought down the hilt of my sword onto his head, knocking him out for good. I breathed a sigh of relief as I picked up the bow, knowing I might find it useful in the future. Leaving him knocked out of the ground, I walked off, thinking about those words I had heard just before he attacked.

_Risk… My past… Why is it coming back?_

I couldn't think of anything else but that. Memories seemed to flood into me, blocking out my senses. I hadn't even realized it when I walked right into Kalirius, night time almost upon the valley, the sunset shining a beautiful red and yellow as it disappeared into the mountains, inviting the moon to come out for the night. I walked along the evening streets, which was mostly empty, by this time most hybrids would be at their homes, relaxing and playing the rest of the night out. I was thinking about doing just that, when I remembered what Jasper had told me. After I had been knocked out, the lightning-hybrid I probably saw on TV attacked and tried to kill me. If memory served, his name was Cheddar, a Raichu-Hybrid which was currently being held in the DNA prisons. Coming to a conclusion on what I was going to do next, I turned around, and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

-Cheddar-

After Jasper had left, I was left alone in the darkness. But then, I heard footsteps coming down, and I thought for a moment that Jasper had come back down to reconsider what I had just said, but it was a complete surprise who came down. It was my target, Kylor. He came down, but he didn't need a torch, his necklace seemed to glow a dark purple as he descended down into the dungeons, illuminating his shape. Once he got close enough, I could clearly see his blood-red irises, dark green skin, and the outfit I had seen him wearing on the day of the battle.

He was the first to speak, "Hey, you're Cheddar, aren't you?"

"What about it, are you here to gloat? Cos' if you are, you might as well just make it quick." I snapped.

"Relax, I'm not here to gloat. Try to remember, I wasn't the one who put you in here."

"So? You're the reason why they locked me up."

"Uh huh… I think I have nothing to do with it. You're the one that decided to kill me, so you're your own reason why you're here."

"So, why are you here? If you're not here to gloat then why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk some sense into you. I don't know why you work for CON, but I'm pretty sure you've got your own reasons, so I won't pry. But, if you are going to continue to work for them, I'm going to have to regard you as my enemy, and I really don't want to do that."

"Why not? I am your enemy after all. And I don't want your pity."

"I never said I was pitying you, I was just asking if you would want to stay with us, that's all. And as for why… it's just that I can't see evil in your eyes. I should know, after all, I am the experiment of darkness."

_That's right… The commander did say he was infused with some sort of dark serum._

"Heh, I doubt that. I pretty sure you're just saying that to turn me over to your side. Well, I won't do it! My eyes are filled with anger and hatred, and that's something I decide for myself!"

His head drooped at my tone of voice, a dark shadow seemed to cover his eyes, like he was thinking about something important. Then, without looking or raising his head to look at me, he unslung from his back some sort of bow. "This bow is called 'Dragon Blood'." He said. Then the red eyes of the dragon head on the bow turned bright green, and the dragon part of the bow turned yellow. "I've infused it with solar energy, turning it into 'Dragon Shiner'."

"Uh… Interesting, but what's the point of all this?"

"The point is," He said with a tone of exasperation, as if he had been trying to explain a maths concept to me for days without end, "is that I turned a weapon of chaos, to a better form. All of us have darkness inside of us, some more than others. That's a universal fact and there's nothing we can do to change it, but we can choose to eliminate as much darkness as we can by choosing to do what's right." He tossed the bow through the bars, and a solar energy arrow appeared, nocked in the bow. "Take the bow and bust out of here tonight, or you can choose to stay, with us. Whichever path you take, know that there will be consequences." He turned, back facing me. "If you break out of here in the dead of night, no one will see you, and you can escape back to CON. But if you choose to ignore the bow and stay here with us, I'll convince the resistance to let you out in the morning. If you choose to escape, take the side route," He said, pointing to another path that I hadn't noticed before, "There will be no guards there and it'll aid your escape. It's your choice. Choose well." And with that, he turned himself into solar energy and dissipated, travelling back up the stairs until there was no signs of him left.

I backed away from the bars that held me in the cage, and stared at the bow that he had just offered me. My mind was screaming to take the bow and bust out of here, but for some reason, I just couldn't do it. Pressure engulfed me, my mind and an unknown force warring inside my head, giving me nothing but an excruciating headache. Then, a voice came to me that finally gave me a decision. 'Take it! We gotta get out of here!' Without giving it a second thought, I grabbed the bow and stood a fair distance from the bars. Raising the bow to shoulder height, I closed one eye and concentrated on the shot. I pulled back the arrow, and I released, the solar energy from the arrow disintegrating the bars on the spot.

Throwing the bow on the ground, I ran past where the bars once held me in, and took the side route, the one that Kylor had told me about. I ran past plenty of cells, most of which were empty and not the type of cells you would expect to see in the dungeons, with no bones of prisoners left inside to rot anyplace. I continued running, without much difficulty since my legs had nothing to do for the past few days, until I reached a wall with a ladder leading above ground. I put my hands on it, and then my feet, and began to climb. I climbed to the top rung, where I shoved open a trapdoor with ease, and crawled out of the dungeon. Moving silently in an alley that was behind the buildings, where no surveillance was being carried out, I eventually reached a metal gate that was left ajar, leading into a forest. Without any second thought and without looking back, I dashed into the forest, the cover of trees hiding me from any sight. But, the deeper I went into the forest, the more I had a sinking feeling that I shouldn't have escaped.

* * *

And that's the end, folks! So, Kylor actually gave Cheddar a way to escape, huh?  
Kylor: So what if I did, no one is going to find out.  
Cheddar: Thanks for that escape route though, not many people are like that. But won't Jasper be mad?  
Kylor: Nah… He won't be back for a while.  
*The door opens and in comes Jasper*  
Jasper: Hey guys, what are you talking about?  
Cheddar and Kylor: *Exchange glances* Nothing…

More OCs!

Name: Felicia Curium

Experiment Name: Curing Otter

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Class: Human-Dewott X-Hybrid

Appearance: Felicia has a light skin colour, white hair and aqua irises. She also bears long white whiskers and a black flat tail similar to those of a Dewott. Felicia can be usually seen wearing a cyan jacket over her white tank top, a pair of dark blue jeans where her scalchops are found and a pair of black sneakers. These clothes are meant to be suited for swimming as well as to resist most forms of damage.

History: Living on the streets of Altis City, Felicia had been accustomed to the life there and is street smart, making the best out of what she could. She can resort to using just about anything anyone throws away if it meant keeping her alive for another day. As she likes to say, "One man's trash can end up being my treasure." After a few weeks since Jasper's escape from Lab T16, CON managed to create a cure, Ascendant, using the some of the Descendant samples that they managed to salvage. Ascendant was meant to take out Jasper. However, it needed a host, similar to how Descendant needed Jasper. Coming and offering a choice to Felicia, CON promised to help improve her life if she were to be tested for compatibility, to which she accepted since she had nothing to lose. Thankfully, Ascendant accepted Felicia as a host and instead of killing her, she stayed alive. Ascendant granted her powers similar to, yet vastly different from Jasper, including an alternate self. Now she hunts for Jasper, not knowing that CON was going to us her as another bio-weapon once Viral Snake is out of the picture.

Family: No known family.

Accessories: She has a pair of aquamarine earrings, one each on her ears.

Weapons: Her two scalchops and her Ascendant (Descendant's cure) mutation forms.

Personality: Her personality is nearly the polar opposite of Jasper's, being a bubblier and outgoing person. She can be somewhat bad tempered, but does not throw tantrums unless she is really mad (and that doesn't happen often). Even if she does go mad, she is an extremely forgiving person, letting bygones be bygones unless she thinks that the person commits something heinous, such as Jasper/Serpent using their Bio-Consume ability. Although it happens much later, she gains a slight crush on Jasper (who also ends up having a crush on her).

Hobbies: Likes practicing with her scalchops, curing others and swimming.

Strengths: Felicia can move at greater speeds and is much more agile than Jasper, so she can avoid more attacks than Jasper could. Although Ascendant's main purpose was to serve as an anti-virus against Descendant, Ascendant's mutability allowed it to change itself so that Felicia can heal or cure people who are generally not flooded with Descendant, making her a great support member. Furthermore, she cannot be consumed by Jasper since her Ascendant cure will react and harm the Descendant virus and in turn both Jasper and Serpent. The Ascendant in her body also allows constant regeneration, even as she takes damage.

Weaknesses: While she is faster than Jasper, she in weaker than Jasper in terms of strength and endurance, even when she swaps her consciousness with Genesis. Her mutations are more defensive and healing based in nature, so her mutation attacks have a smaller variety. Her anger can sometimes get the best of her, rushing recklessly at her enemies, a bad mistake most of the time.

Alignment: Initially CON, but eventually allies herself with the Protagonist.

Alternate Form: Genesis, Purifying Soul of the Sea

Alternate Appearance: She appears similar to Felicia, except the clothes that are cyan and dark blue in colour now changes to be violet and royal purple respectively. Bluish veins seem to pulsate from her skin.

Alternate Personality: Genesis is similar to Felicia in personality, though she isn't as forgiving as Felicia. She also has a better control of her anger but her tolerance is still that of Felicia's. When she is in a good mood, Genesis likes singing songs that are related to peace and harmony. (She also gains a slight crush on Serpent after a while (Serpent also having a crush on her)

Moves/Abilities:

Natural: Razor Shell (using her scalchops, she slashes powerfully as a light blue blade like aura surrounds both of the scalchops)  
Water Pulse (sends a large ball of water that hits an enemy with great force)  
Air Slash (Channels wind into her scalchops before firing two waves of wind to her enemies)  
Frost Wave (Sends an wave of cold energy to freeze enemies up to five metres in front of her.  
Freezing Shell (enhances the Razor Shell with ice-type power and slashes enemies, freezing them)  
Ascendant Control (uses the Ascendant anti-virus as a weapon or supporting power. Her AC moves deal much more damage to Viral Snake, even if it's a healing move)  
AC: Anti-Bio-Consume (She cannot be consumed by Jasper/Serpent and will instead damage them)  
AC: Healing Touch (sends some Ascendant into a body and healing them. )  
AC: Cure-Consume (An opposite version of Bio-Consume. It completely consumes the Descendant virus in a person without killing the infected while healing Felicia. She can Cure-Consume any Descendant Infected and leave them alive, but for Viral Snake, she needs to take him apart and Cure-Consume piece by piece to fully Cure-Consume him. Being virally Descendant, Jasper will die if he gets fully cure-consumed since his body is also kept alive by the Descendant virus. This in turn kills Serpent)  
AC: Ascendant Cannon (Fires a mass of concentrated and hardened Ascendant to damage enemies.)  
Ascendant Devastator (a powerful set of attacks that rivals the Descendant's Annihilators. It's drawback is that Felicia/Genesis )  
AD: Hell on Ice (releases a wave of ice that freezes anything within a 20 metre radius, bringing the affected area to sub-zero temps)  
AD: Razor Relinquish (Jumps high into the air before using Razor Shell downwards into the ground, creating light blue blades that erupt from the ground within a 20 metre radius, similar to the Root Spike Abyss Annihilator)

Swap: Ascendant Release (Genesis uses Ascendant to transform her body into weapons)  
AR: Razor Shell Arms (Her arms glows blue and changes them into blades. Genesis uses this to slash enemies to defeat them)  
AR: Claws (Ascendant changes her arms into extremely sharp, 3-fingered claws that slices almost anything unarmoured into two)  
AR: Aqua Whip (Her right arm changes into a blue whip like structure that seems to have rippling effects. Used to attack long ranged enemies or to grab something from afar)  
AR: Healing Pulse (an advanced version of Healing Touch, where it heals a group of friendlies and damages Viral Snake within a 3-metre radius)  
AR: Tendrils (her arms releases blue tendrils that can pull apart most human sized enemies or can be used as a gauze to facilitate healing)

Infusion: Cure Infusion  
CI: Cure Sonar (works similarly to Jasper's Viral Sonar, but only Felicia can see the pulse that she sends.)  
CI: Heaven's Hand (Curing Otter's supportive and offensive powers increase in both effect and range)  
CI: Healing Aura (a light blue aura surrounds Felicia and heals any friendlies. At the same time, it damages the Descendant Infected)  
CI: Guardian's Oath (surrounds nearby with an aura that sharply increases defence)

Projection: Curium Assistance (Felicia releases some Ascendant that takes on the form and powers of Genesis. Both can attack separately or as a team)  
Ascendant's Rain (a powerful attack that rivals the TA: Buster in terms of destructive force. Both Felicia and Genesis fires a mass of Ascendant into the air which then splits into many swords of Ascendant. These swords fall onto their enemies with enough force (in total) to decimate a large group.)  
Ascendant Mutilation (A single target attack. Felicia and Genesis unleash their Razor Shells and slice their victim cleanly through his body countless times. At the end of it, a powerful slash from each of them hits the victim, revealing that the body has been completely maimed as it breaks into many bloody pieces)

Optimum: Angel's Ascension (Felicia has almost full control of her Ascendant powers and can use Genesis' powers to a certain extent)  
AA: White Angel (A white armour made of bullet-proof and resilient Ascendant. In this form, Felicia can fly due to the wings that is part of the armour and can withstand more damage, though it cannot withstand as much as Jasper's Bio-Armour)  
AA: AR Control (Felicia now can use Genesis' powers)  
AA: AR Fully Evolved (AR powers used by Felicia and Genesis are much stronger than Genesis' originals)

Quotes: Viral Snake, meet Curing Otter! (meets Jasper/Serpent for the first time)  
You can't consume us. You cannot consume us, you monster! Let's see if that goes both ways. (Jasper failing to consume her and takes damage instead)  
What the? Why can't we just Cure-Consume you whole? Whatever, guess that means that we must Cure-Consume you piece by piece then!  
Compared to us, you're nothing but a waste of breath in this world! (taunting Jasper/Serpent)  
Wha... what do you mean that you've been dead before?!  
I... can't believe it... CON only wanted the "perfect and obedient" hybrids to fight for them, for only their selfish cause? (finding out more about CON)

Name: Astaria Tigawolf

Experiment Name: Frost Soul

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Class: Human-Froslass X-Hybrid

Appearance: She has gold hair with ice blue highlights that goes to her mid back. She has aquamarine blue eyes and tanned skin which is blue along her arms. She is tall and lean with ice sticking out of her head and a red sash/ribbon out of her back. She wears a cream off shoulder blouse with a rose at the shoulder less side, a red beanie to cover the ice, a pair of red arm warmers to cover the blue, a pair of black three quarter pants and black flats.

Alternate Forme: Eirwen

Alternate Appearance: Same as normal appearance but with white hair and dark blue ice. Her eyes turn purplish until no more blue remains. Her clothes turns greyish-white and her sash pink.

Alternate Personality: Similar to Astaria but has a bad temper and a short fuse. She likes to sing the songs that Astaria plays on her violin. Only concerns herself with people she trusts.

History: Born in Nimbasa City in a pair of twins. When they were young at about 3, they were orphaned by a tragic accident that killed their parents in a train at the Gear Station in Nimbasa City. They were then passed to their grandmother who lives in Altis City. She and her sister was captured on the outskirts of the quiet town to be experimented on along with their childhood friend years later. They were brought to the same huge lab but for different experiments.

Family: Hosaeki, mother (deceased); Velemenda, father(deceased); Grandmother, Alcinda (Alive); Sister, Melodia (Alive)

Accessories: a single blue star on one ear

Weapons : a Chain Scythe that is kept in an alternate dimension. The blade is silver with gold designs while the rest is black steel

Personality: She has a somewhat childish personality which makes her look innocent to strangers but she can be mean when she wants to. She is clumsy, caring and peppy but under that she is smart and cunning. She also shows her mean side when someone insults her friends.

Hobbies: playing her violin (stored with her chain scythe), singing and star gazing

Strengths: she has very enhanced speed and is good at close combat and long ranged fighting. She is immune to cold.

Weaknesses: doesn't plan ahead and just charges in.

Alignment: Lone (Changeable)

Moves/Abilities:  
Natural:  
Ominous Frost - a dark cutting wind blows towards the opponent that does even more damage with ice crystals that come with it.  
Avalanche - tons of icy rocks fall onto the opponent dealing a lot of damage  
Shadow Ball - a ball of dark ghostly energy shoots out of her hands or weapon towards her enemy  
Dark Rising - spirit and soul essences rise out of the ground, after Astaria punches the ground, and absorbs the living targets' essences and life  
White Shutdown - snow falls rapidly and blinds enemies while suffocating them  
Soul Collect - She collect the souls of the dead and uses it to heal herself or keep it in huge jar that is kept with her chain scythe

Swap:  
Thunder Shade - a bolt of dark ghostly electricity shoots from her body or weapon towards her target  
- Punch - Her fists gets covered in fire, ice, soul essences, electricity or fighting aura which she uses to close combat enemies  
Dark Vortex - a dark hole swallows her or her target and drops them somewhere else

Infusion:  
Soul Control: Expulsion - She claps her hands together and pulls them apart slowly to expel the souls of all enemies in a 6 meter range causing immediate death  
Soul Control: Slave Puppet - She controls living enemies like puppets  
Soul Control: Dark Shield - Souls form a shield around her  
Soul Control: Summon _ - She kneels down and in a praying posture mutters 'I summon demon of _(element). Thy offering are thou mortals (there must be an offering to summon a demon). Arise thy friend (she befriended all of them)!' The demon she called for appears in a purple vortex.

Projection:  
7 Slice Dance - Eirwen and Astaria dance in a horde of enemies with sharp blades  
Ice Grave - Ice starts raining down on their targets, killing them or burying them alive  
Soul Control: Slave Master - Eirwen and Astaria control the souls of the dead and the living to fight for them

Optimum:  
Soul Control: Soul Collect - She can collect the souls of the living that are within a 7 meter radius  
Soul Control: Dark Rising - a horde of demons and souls rise from the ground to slaughter their mistress's enemies  
Soul Control: White Shutdown - instead of snow, it's snow demons summoned by Astaria that blind and kill targets

Cross:

Quotes:  
"You done talking? 'Cos I'm ready to punch your face in." (annoyed)  
"Hey! Leave some for me!" (when talking about ice cream or enemies)  
"...** just got real." (shocked)  
"SHUT UP OR I'LL LEAVE YOU TO FREEZE!" (angry)  
Eirwen let's continue searching for them. (looking for her family and friend)  
Eirwen, lets kick some asses! (going to kick butt)

Debut: Searching for her sister and best friend in a town/city.

Name: Arjuna Dawnblade

Experiment Name: Thunder Beast

Gender: Male

Class: Human-Luxray X-Hybrid

Appearance: Black spiky hair with electric yellow highlights and yellow-emerald eyes. He is tall has a toned build with tanned skin, fangs and a Luxray's tail and ears. He wears a dark blue hoodie that hides his ears, black trousers and blue sneakers. His clothes are made of insulating fur.

Alternate Forme: Borak

Alternate Appearance: his hair turns electric blue and his Luxray body parts turn black. His eyes turn fully yellow. His clothes gain a blackish colour. His fangs also grow longer.

Alternate Personality: He is sort of similar to Arjuna but he is kind of...perverted. Well mostly due to Arjuna's major crush on Melodia, he almost always acts like this around her (and only her) and give Arjuna some love 'advice'. Other times, Borak will be more violence minded.

History: He is the only child of his family. He was pretty lonely until a grandma and her 2 grandchildren moved in next door. They pretty much became best friends until he developed a crush on the older twin. The younger one who found out decided to help him. They were playing outside the city one day when the city was raided and they were captured. He was brought to the same facility as his friends but for different experiments. But he overheard that the experiments was ultimately under the same operation.

Family: Parents (dead because of CON)

Accessories: only a gold lightning bolt ring given to him by Melodia when they were younger

Weapons: a battle axe which has an electric yellow blade and black steel handle with sliver bolt designs. Usually stored in electrons in the air surrounding him.

Personality: He is a fun-loving guy that loves to joke around. However absolutely loves to tease and flirt with Melodia. He protects his family and friends with his whole heart. Kind of dense seeing that he doesn't see that Melodia likes him back. Against enemies he becomes serious and merciless.

Hobbies: playing his keyboard that is stored with his axe, making Melodia flustered

Strengths: is great in long ranged attacks and close combat, has enhanced strength and speed though not as much as Melodia and Astaria. He can control electricity effortlessly.

Weaknesses: He does not have the ability to think on his feet and be level-headed so he is quite reckless

Alignment: Lone (changeable)

Moves/Abilities:  
Natural:  
Thunder - a huge strong bolt of lightning strikes from his axe or hands on his enemies which becomes an inescapable attack when combined with Thunder Dance  
Thunder Dance - like Rain Dance but summons a thunderstorm that randomly shocks enemies and allows him to recharge electricity  
Area Strike - He calls several lightning bolts to strike the area around him, avoiding his friends and allies.  
Thunder Quake - Arjuna uses his electrified axe to strike the ground which forms a fissure that zaps electricity  
Shock Blast - electricity gathers in his palm and he fires it at his target  
Bolt Slash - Arjuna's axe becomes electrified and he uses it to slash and zap targets

Swap:  
- Fang - his fangs are covered in fire, ice, poison or electricity that he uses to bite the enemy.  
Hidden Gaze - Uses his X Ray vision to find an enemy's weakness and to find hidden objects(DOES NOT WORK ON CLOTHES)  
Dark Strike - Borak's Verethragna(Google it) becomes charged with dark electricity and he uses it to slash his enemies.

Infusion:  
Weather Control: Shock Stream - He releases a stream of electricity from his hands that he can control to go wherever he wills it to  
Weather Control: Zap Fire - he zaps enemies with such a high voltage, that they feel like they are on fire  
Weather Control: Electric Rain - He summons a storm cloud which rains down droplets charged with electricity that only hurts and paralyzes enemies  
Weather Control: Volt Time - Arjuna turns into lightning and his speed drastically increases

Projection:  
Storm Throw - Arjuna uses his axe to throw Borak in a group of enemies and Borak uses his electrified Verethragna to slash everything while spinning  
Volt Switch - Arjuna and Borak switch positions by turning into lightning while fighting to confuse the enemy  
Weather Control: Thunder Barrage - Both control thunder to make continuous strikes onto the enemy

Optimum:  
Weather Control: Thunder Dance - he controls the thunder to strike whatever he wants or direct them at himself to recharge and heal  
Weather Control: Area Strike - The area radius is widened and accuracy of the attacks increase  
Weather Control: Shock Blast - His electrified axe also shots out bolts that he control so that they always hit.

Cross:

Quotes:  
"Well, you can give me a kiss to make up for it ...*smirks*" (only to Melodia when she apologizes)  
"Well, am not it shocking?" (when something is surprising)  
"...Well I be damned..." (when something is very, very shocking)  
"Shut the damn hell up or pray to Arceus that you won't get fried to ashes."(extremely annoyed)  
Borak, don't you think I already know that? (When Borak gives him love advice)  
What do you think of this beat? (playing his keyboard)  
I didn't do it! It was Borak! (When Borak does something stupid and leaves Arjuna hanging)

Debut: If possible, appears out of nowhere and pounces on Melodia (at that time he is Borak)


	7. Cover Image Contest

*Note* This notice has been updated: 1 time(s)

Dear all readers,

I'm going to update this notice every time I have a new chapter out, so bear with me. I appreciate all of your answers to my request for the Cover Image of this fanfic, and I thank all of those who are working so hard to create one for me. Chapter 5 is finally out, but it's only part 1 of the 'Temple of Skywater' arc, and the next chapter will be part 2. I'm sure all of you will be looking forward to it, and I'll try my best to complete it as soon as possible.

This update also gives me the opportunity to inform all of you that my major exams will be coming in a week or so, and at that point of time I will go on hiatus for about two weeks. But don't worry, after my exams I will have all the time in the world, so chapters will be released in between shorter intervals during that period!

Once again, I thank all of you for your efforts for the cover image, and I hope you enjoy chapter 5!

Yours sincerely,  
ExDraco


	8. Chapter 5: Temple Of Skywater

Hey, y'all! This chapter will be the first to introduce more than one OC! My decision that led to this was due to disorganization of OCs, and besides, the debut methods are pretty much aligned, so I thought to introduce them at once.  
Kylor: Finally, more than one OC, I'm getting bored being just with Jasper.  
Jasper: Hey! I'm not boring one bit!  
Kylor: You are, after too long, soon we'll have more than 3 of us in a group!  
ExDraco: Sorry to disappoint you, but only one will join your little party this chapter.  
Kylor: …WHAT?!

* * *

The Existence Artifacts

Chapter 5: Temple Of Skywater, Part 1

-Kylor-

"Fuck you… I don't have time for this!"

Anger welled up inside me, overflowing with energy. My necklace shone a dark, black glow that seemed to draw the souls of death to it. An aura of pure darkness surrounded me, cracks formed in the room they had me trapped in, purple beams shining from all directions. I opened my eyes, and I could've swore they were glowing black, the soldiers surrounding me jumping back in surprise, giving out pleas of mercy upon witnessing the energy resonance emanating from my readying attack. Energy sensors that they were holding began to sound an emergency alarm, before breaking into millions of pieces from the pressure. I raised my hand, clenching it and drawing the dark energy into it, collecting and transforming it into an attack of pure rage. The dark energy now circled my palm, condensed into a ball shape, and I released it, punching my hand into the ground, invoking 'Dark Nightmare!' The cracks now opened even wider, and infinite amounts of energy dispersed from my downward punch. The energy blasted outward in all directions, creating a giant explosion that consumed the entire temple.

[Some time ago…]

The next day, after I had slept on what I had done, I went back to the prisons in the earliest of mornings, and not even a single soul was awake. Had Jasper seen me exit the apartment, he would have freaked and probably bombarded me with interrogation questions like, 'Where are you going so early in the morning?' and 'Are you sure you're not up to something?' I was glad I managed to sneak out without him noticing, cos' I really didn't want to deal with so much trouble in the morning. I walked down the western path from our apartment, the one that leaded towards the way I came to Kalirius, and soon found myself standing at the front of the DNA prison cells, which I had visited the night before. I walked down the grimy steps leading down to the dungeon, and soon found myself at Cheddar's cell, which was now illuminated by the flickering sunlight shining from the skylight that was closed the night before. The bars seemed to have dissipated, and the bow I handed to him was lying on the ground, looking like it had been there all night.

_So… He decided to flee. Hmm… I'm sure we'll see him again._

I approached the cell and entered it, picking up the 'Dragon Shiner' that was left behind. It was bright yellow, the way it had been when I transformed it. With the bow in hand, I walked out of the prisons without making a single sound, hoping to avoid even more interrogations if he was found missing and the bow I had as a spoil was lying inside the cell. Outside, the sun had begun to rise, having the same beauty as the sunset, shining in red and yellow. But even though the sun's light shone through the city, not a single hybrid was awake, apparently still sleeping off the recent battle. I turned to the direction I had come from in the first place, heading back to the apartment hoping to make it before Jasper awoke. Along the way, I had a not-so-lovely conversation with Dusk, in my mind.

"So, you let him out." He said matter-of-factly.

"So what if I did? I'm pretty sure we'll see him again, that I have no doubts."

"Still, are you sure no one will know that you set him free?"

"Even if they realized that he was gone, I already took the bow, so no one will suspect me. And if they did find out that I aided his escape, Ralium would already have a head start on knowing I had a reason for doing so. He's slightly wiser than me in that sense."

"Uh huh… Let's hope Jasper isn't awake."

After that, my continued walk was one of silence, not a single chattering noise polluted the morning air, a fresh breeze accompanied the golden rays of the shining sun from the east cleansed Kalirius for a new day. I soon found myself standing on the front door of my apartment, clicking the door open and found that my hopes came true, Jasper was still asleep. I closed the door, trying not to make a ruckus so as to keep him asleep for the next couple of hours. I walked up the flight of stairs, passing by Jasper's closed room, and headed straight to mine. Inside, my bedroom looked a lot different than Jasper's. It had the same type of bed, and the same wallpaper, but I had multiple hooks driven into the wall that faced the back exterior of the house, to hold the iron sword I had taken from the armoury (which, by the way, I had already self-proclaimed it as mine, which I doubt Ralium would mind), and joining it I hung the most recent weapon I had attained, the Dragon Shiner.

Leaving it there to accompany the sword on the wall, I took of the slippers I had worn to the prison, and dumped them aside, filth already infiltrating them. I took off my black T-shirt, and hung it in the bathroom, leaving me topless as I grabbed The Hybrid's Codex and plopped myself on the bed. I was lying down, my back facing upwards as I flipped open the book and began to read the pages I had already read, simply out of boredom until Jasper woke up and we could leave. We were scheduled to leave today, but since it was still early and Jasper was sleeping so soundly, I decided to let him wake up naturally, and not me shaking him awake. The pages flipped through like a blur, most of them I had already read when I first obtained it. My necklace flashed an eerie purple glow over the book, and only with a bit of concentration could I mask it. The purple glow obviously indicated that the next change would happen in about three days, but there was nothing I could do about it now, I'd wait until we got back on the road.

I continued staring at the pages, the cooling air from the air-conditioner relaxing my muscles and nerves, a feeling that was rare for me when I was always on the run, fighting for my life. After reading about a quarter of the book, my mind was already too bored to carry on, so I tossed the book into my sling bag, a perfect throw that landed the book directly into the right pocket. I climbed off the bed, and opened the curtains and window, savouring the sweet scent of the morning breeze as well as enjoying the energy the rich sunlight of the sunrise was giving me. Since I was going to be leaving today, I might as well enjoy my last day in a decent city, for once. I looked down from the sun, noticing the rear end of Kalirius surrounded by a forest, which was most probably where Cheddar had run off after he escaped from the prison. An oak tree caught my eye, one that was gently swaying in the gentle breeze. Looking around and noticing nobody, I jumped down from the window, a height that I could jump from easily. I landed in the grass, past the Kalirius boundaries, and realizing that I was still topless without my T-shirt.

I panicked for a while, but then I remembered that everyone was probably still asleep, so it didn't really matter if I was topless or not. I walked over to the oak tree, and readied my leaf blades, something I hadn't used in a while. I slashed through with ease, the oak tree toppling with a loud thud, which was surprising that it hadn't wakened anyone. Using my leaf blades, I cut off the upper portion of the tree, which was overflowing with leaves that I couldn't use, and began work on the lower portion. I cut and slashed with ease through the wood, crafting it into a familiar shape. Soon, the grassy area around me was littered with shards and splinters of wood, and in front of me was a wooden guitar. Unpainted and without colour, but the guitar could still work if I could just string it up, and I was pretty sure I could string it up back in the apartment. With the guitar in hand, I climbed up the apartment's exterior, and soon reached the window that I had jumped from in the first place.

Crawling through the window, I immediately ran to the bathroom, where there was lots of craft material courtesy of Ralium. I rummaged through the stacks of items, and finally found a roll of string, and I began work on the guitar, pulling out strings of the same length and stringing it on the guitar. For each string, I twisted more and more thin pieces of string together to make it of same length, but different thickness, which were the basic fundamentals of a guitar. I gazed upon my finished work, now strung and painted red and yellow, in commemoration of the beautiful sunrise when it had been made. I left my finished work leaning against the wall, and continued towards the handlebars on the door, where I had hung my black T-shirt. It was covered in filth as well, and so was I, for that matter. Grabbing the T-shirt, I headed into the shower, tossing my pants and shirt into a washing machine to soak. I stepped in, descending into the warmth of the bathtub. It had certainly been a long time since I had a bath as comfortable as this one, longer than 2 years, that was for sure. I lay there, my body soaking up the bath, cleaning it of the grime I had obtained from the obviously filthy prisons.

My mind drifted away for reminiscence, unconscious of the fact that my body was still inside the water. The first memory was about my life back in Verius, always having the time of my life with Fernic, which I hadn't heard from for a while. The last time I supposed I had heard him was when I was 'tricked' into heading back to the ruins of Verius, which was the whole reason why I was a hybrid now. Then the scene changed, the clock forwarding to the time I had gotten lost in the sewers of Altis, it had been four days before Ethir finally got me out. Speaking of him, I wonder what had happened when I left him on the day I saw Fernic's shadow, it has been 2 years since I last saw him. The final scene was one that was very recent, my meeting with Jasper. This, got me thinking, Jasper mentioned that he had no memories of his past life before the experiment, so I wondered if he had family, unlike me. Perhaps, we may encounter whatever family he had, one day.

The sound of footsteps jolted me back to the present. Judging by the sounds that they were making, they weren't ordinary hybrid footsteps, sort of like how you would imagine a walking plant. And that thought made me smile, Jasper had finally woken up, and had come into my room looking for me, which I doubt was too difficult. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard a certain rascal's voice reverberate through the room, loud enough to penetrate the door that separated the rooms.

"Hey, Kylor! Are you in here?!" I heard Jasper shout.

"I'm in the bath… You go get ready too, we'll be leaving soon."

"Alright, I'll see you downstairs!"

Again, the sound of footsteps were heard, but this time at a faster pace, most likely Jasper rushing to his room to get ready for our departure. By that time, my fingers had begun to wrinkle, so I stepped out of the bath, naked without clothes and grabbed the nearest towel. I walked over to the washing machine, which was so impressive that after washing, it would automatically dry the clothes in it. Lucky for me, I didn't have to wait before grabbing them and putting them on. I walked over to the mirror and mentally reviewed my appearance, which was pretty much the same as yesterday. I was still hogging on to my black-red hoodie, which had been taken to be sewn and repaired and came back just this morning. Through it, I was wearing my black T-shirt, and black trousers, topping it off with green sneakers. Normal outfit, not that badass combat outfit I had worn on the day of the wyvern battle. Grabbing my newly-crafted guitar by its sling, I burst out from the bathroom, the door reeling from being opened.

I stepped into the room, beginning to pack all my belongings, which wasn't much, and most notably the Dragon Shiner, the iron sword, and a map of Ectagon. All of it was soon packed into the sling bag that Jasper got for me in one of the random shops located somewhere in Kalirius. Soon, I was fully packed and ready to leave, not sure if Jasper was though. Slinging the bag and the guitar over my back, I clicked open the door and closed it shut, walking down the staircase to the living room where Jasper would meet me once he was done. The TV was obviously off, so it looked the same way it did when we first got here. I sat down on the sofa, patiently waiting for Jasper, which I guessed was a little out of character unlike my usual impatient self, but I guess Jasper deserved some time to get ready. It was awhile before he came running down, all packed and ready to go, but his bag was much bigger than mine, and my eyes widened at his giant pack.

"What did you put in that pack? The entire room?" I asked in disbelief.

"Haha… very funny. I bought some medicinal supplies with that allowance you gave me, so I brought it along."

"You must have bought a lot then."

"Yeah… Kylor? I have something to tell you."

My eyebrows arched in puzzlement, watching him reach into his pack's side pocket, and pull out a sheet of paper. It looked crushed and filthy, as if it was recovered from an ancient temple or something.

"Here, I found this."

* * *

-?-

_Damn… There's too many of them._

My name's Melodia, I had just escaped from a lab that I overheard the scientists saying it was Lab Y27. Currently, I was being surrounded by a bastard 'retrieve and recapture' force that was comprised of soldiers. There were much more than I could handle, and no brilliant ideas were popping into my head at the moment, so I was completely out of options. I had tried to fight them off, and it went pretty well for the first couple of minutes, but soon their numbers increased so drastically that no matter how many I took down, I still found myself surrounded. My heart was racing and my mind was practically empty, no ideas came to mind. I was in such deep thought that I barely heard the soldiers saying something like 'Freeze!', and it was then when my instincts kicked in. A soldier charged at me, and without thinking, I fired an Ice Beam at him, ice surrounded him with jagged spikes facing the direction where I had fired. At that, the soldiers all charged, but luckily for me, my head began to clear and my abilities began to take shape in my head. Condensing the water vapour in the air, I formed twin daggers, which I gathered I was best at using. Awaiting the soldiers to get close enough, I struck, ducking through a group of soldiers and slashing at their legs, causing them to buckle.

I used my daggers to fight my way through the group, and I found it surprisingly easy. The soldiers looked menacing before because I had no idea how to use my abilities, but now that I could fight, they weren't so difficult to fight off. I settled with hack-and-slash, occasionally firing an Ice Beam to freeze the smart aleck soldier that decided he wanted to take me out alone. Soon, they were all down, lying on the green grass and staining it with their blood. I turned around, readying to leave the field of crimson grass, but apparently someone had it out for me, for there was another freakin' bastard who stood in my way. His uniform clearly signalled that he was an officer of a higher rank than the idiots who were lying on the ground, but whether he was stronger and more of an opponent was a different story.

"So, your powers seem to have already kicked in, Aqua Scale."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Melodia, and I have no time for you. Fuck off or fuck out."

"Aqua Scale, I'm afraid that is something I cannot do, you will have to come back to the lab for further inspection. Either you willingly come, or I shall have to resort to force."

"Heh, I choose force, and besides, you're not going to be able to beat me."

"We'll see about that."

He took off the cloak he was wearing, and underneath, was a form more monstrous than I had ever seen. He was half human, half machine. His left arm was mechanized, and his eyes were tinged with the soft and gentle humming of a machine. His legs were mechanized as well, topping it all off with rocket boosters that seemed to be built at the soles of his feet. He raised his mecha hand, and from his palm, emerged some sort of machine cannon that was directly pointed at me. I snapped out of my shock, leaping aside as a blast of blue energy fried the trees that were behind me just a moment ago. He began rapid fire, releasing small, but fast shots of that same blue energy, which I had to summon all my speed just to dodge. Just then, as I ducked behind a fallen body to hide from his shots, I heard a voice that gave me an idea.

"Hey, Melodia, can you hear me?"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"My name is Zarya, but we can leave the introductions for later. I need you to concentrate."

"Okay, what for?"

"See, all the blood on the floor? Your powers grant you the ability to control them. I'll lend you some of my power, use it to crystallize the blood and spike that stupid mecha."

"Alright, I'll try."

I thrust my hand out, towards the crimson stained grass, and concentrated. I felt the energy of Zarya surge through me, and I pictured it charging towards the blood, raising it and crystallizing it into spikes. I opened my eyes, and in a split-second, I jumped out from behind the fallen body, as a blue energy shot pierced it. I landed just east from the mecha's position, and raised my hand, shouting 'Blood Control: Spike Shot!' I watched in sheer amazement as the blood began to rise, surrounding the mecha and switching his overpowering expression to one of pure fear. The blood soon began to solidify, turning into red spikes and piercing the mecha from all directions, using his blood to increase the intensity of the attack.

As he lay there, propped up by the red spikes that were piercing him from all directions, I had no time to rest. Despite my infinite exhaustion, I picked myself up and ran, hoping to reach somewhere that the soldiers would not be able to find me.

* * *

-Jasper-

A sense of embarrassment overcame me, as I took out the prophecy that I had retrieved just before 'The Battle of Kalirius', something that I was supposed to, but never did show it to Kylor until now. My hands tingled with worry about what he might do to me if he found out I had this for so long and never bothered to hand it to him, and I could've sworn my face turned beet-red. I extended my hand, revealing the crushed note in my palm, inviting Kylor to snatch it from my hand. At first, his face twisted to a confused one, his left eyebrow raised, as he slowly grabbed the piece of paper I had in my hand, and unfolded it, his eyes and mind processing what was written on it. But I already knew what was on it.

**The Next Prophecy**

**From another world, another aid,  
Ice and Light shall be his blade.**

**From behind the ancient waterfall,  
Diamond wings shall answer the call.**

He raised his head, and out came one word, "Really?"

His sense of exasperation gave me a feeling that he was disappointed, so all I did was, "So?"

"How long have you had this? I've been expecting the second prophecy for days now…"

"Umm… I found it just before the wyverns attacked?"

"Huh…" He heaved a sigh, "ah well, we'll be heading to Nepos Woods then."

"I thought…"

"The prophecy points towards Nepos Woods. Let's leave."

Without another word, he got up from his seat, and opened the front door, slipping through it. I followed him, not a word escaping from my mouth as the tension between us was so thick that someone could slice through it. We exited our apartment, not forgetting to switch off the lights before we left. On the front porch, Ralium was there waiting for us. Kylor went ahead and struck up a conversation with him, but since Kylor was still furious with me, I decided not to eavesdrop or intrude. I stood a distance from them, not even being able to hear one word that they were saying. I found my head spinning from left to right, slowly taking in the landscape of the resistance headquarters, a city that I had taken a liking to after staying in it for the past week. Memories of the week flew past, the one that stood out most the one where we performed the Unison Break. Soon, I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around I saw that it was Kylor, who was done talking with Ralium, the latter nowhere to be found.

"Let's go."

He walked off, obviously expecting me to follow. And of course I did, but I was getting a little worried, he wasn't speaking to me at all. Soon, we found ourselves at the edge of the city, the land covered with flowers that gave it the natural everyday glow. The breeze was light, almost to the point of dying down, and the fact that tension pulsed between us didn't exactly make it better. Walking over to the edge of Nepos Woods, we then entered, the green sickly veins on the tree glowing a faint green, almost as if a creepy monster would pop out and attack us at any moment. However, Kylor seemed unfazed by the searing darkness, only eluded by the faint glow from the trees. Soon, I found myself stumbling across the small pebbles and all the other tripping substances that I was in no position to be able to notice and avoid them.

"Kylor! Where are you? I can't see!"

I heard him heave a sigh of exasperation, which gave my mind a sudden calming sense, realizing that Kylor had not left me alone in this endless darkness. I felt his hand touch my shoulder, then I felt his other hand touch my eyes. I shut them upon reflex, and I could've sworn that he was altering my sight in some sort of way. I heard 'open them', and I did, now able to see through the darkness, my sight piercing the blindfold that had kept me stumbling before. My heart stopped pounding and my mind began to clear, my senses relaxed from being able to see again. Somehow, Kylor had altered my sight to be able to see in the dark, which he mentioned he had the ability to. In the dark, I could see him signalling to follow, as he walked off into a pool of trees, soon out of sight. I followed along, barely catching up. Though I could now see in the dark didn't mean I had adapted to get used to it already. That might take a while to get used to.

I followed him through the forest, my newly altered sight still not perfected yet. Despite my ability to see, I had narrowly dodged a large tree, avoided a really big stone, and almost bumped into a low cliff wall. The whole time, I was wondering how Kylor managed to gallivant through this nightmare with absolutely no difficulty, not even stopping to take a breath or get his bearings. Twice, I almost lost track of him, but then found the sign that he had left and heeded them, eventually finding Kylor waiting in the distance. Eventually, Kylor told me to close my eyes once more, upon reaching another clearing. I closed my eyes, and felt my sight alter back, and I opened my eyes to find that I was right, I was as dead-blind as I was when I first came. Gripping my hand, Kylor pulled me along, since I was now blind, and soon I saw a flicker of light in the distance. He continued heading to the light, and finally we emerged, me rubbing my eyes as they burned from the sudden exposure to the sun. I opened them slowly, still adapting back to fit a situation of light, and I'm pretty sure I did a poor job of hiding my amazement. My eyes widened and my jaws dropped to a point as I stared at the sprawling landscape hidden with the depths of Nepos Woods.

It was a waterfall temple, seemingly the one depicted in the prophecy. The entire temple was shrouded in an easily seen through mist, which gave it a sense of mystery. It towered over the surrounding area, which was strange, considering that no one could see it from afar. It was entirely made of stone, and there were water filled veins that went left, right, up, down in straight lines, glowing a bright a beautiful sky blue. Water flowed out from multiple exits, and a pool of water protected the temple like a moat protecting a castle. There were four towers that were built over the temple, and though it may have seemed old, strangely none of the stone was crumbling. It had an ancient feeling to it, but at first glance most would've mistaken it for a modern building, minus the fact that it was made of stone instead of bricks, that is.

Gaining back control from my blown mind, I snapped my mouth shut, as Kylor walked down the bird-eye's view hill, heading towards the waterfall temple. I protested, shouting 'Wait up!' and running after him. We travelled down the hill, the plant life growing in abundance due to the probably rich water of the temple. There were flowers and rare herbs that I didn't even know the name of, but strangely no trees.

"There are no trees here because the forest balances the temple. The trees surrounding the temple outskirts contain viral energy, balancing the nutrient rich waters so there are flowers and herbs, but no trees." Kylor said out loud, as if reading my mind.

That sure answered my question. I stopped thinking too deeply into the matter, and continued to follow Kylor, from the mid-point of the hill, to the temple's only way across the moat, and finally through the gate and inside the temple. Inside, it was a sure sign that it was ancient. It was still traced by glowing blue lines, containing water, but inside there were ancient runes depicted, as well as an abundance of murals that seemed to be carved into the walls a millennia ago. Pillars of stone that were line with the same form of runes and a couple of carvings held up the ceiling, making sure that the temple wouldn't collapse. My legs went on auto-pilot now, my head spinning from left to right and taking in the sights of the ancient structure, which was the first one I had ever been to.

We began to explore the temple, occasionally stopping to gaze at murals and study some of those ancient runes. The ground was wet, which wasn't surprising, and there were fountains of water in almost every room. Eventually, we split up to cover more ground, for the prophecy never actually told us in detail what was to happen here at the waterfall temple. So, our next best assumption was to just keep wandering around and wait for something to happen. We broke up at a crossroads, me heading left while Kylor went in the exact opposite direction. But what we didn't expect was that upon splitting up and entering the rooms, walls from the ceiling fell at incredible speeds, separating us. Walls from all entrances began to fall, leaving me trapped inside the room with no way out. I couldn't have known what was happening to Kylor, but I had to assume that his room was doing the exact same crazy thing. Realization finally came to me, as I watched CON soldiers zip down from the ledges above, surrounding me like a cornered animal.

* * *

-Kylor-

We were separated, the walls between us too strong to blast through. CON soldiers zipped down their lines from the ledges lining the upper walls of the room. I walked back facing the wall, as they began to advance from their current positions, guns cocked and ready to fire. I took a battle stance, unsheathing my sword and getting ready to block whatever shots they pulled. Out of the scene, a guy emerged. Which, from experience, I could tell without looking that he was the leader of this particular squadron, and they had set up a trap for us.

"Surrender peacefully, and we will not harm you." Were the first words out of his mouth.

I scoffed at his attempt to make me a pacifist regarding this matter, and smirked to show him that I was ready for whatever he threw at me. He took that as a sign that I would not back down, and ordered his men to fire. Gunpowder could be heard from inside the barrels, igniting and sending the bullets forward to impale me, at a speed that I could easily imagine. With ease, and due to the fact that the soldiers' aim was damn freakin' lousy, I was able to dodge every single one of those bullets. I jumped onto a ledge, where I held a classic 'last defence' stand, blocking the shots that were lucky enough to actually have the capabilities of hitting me with a Solar Shield. My mind was racing, each cell trying to come up with a plan of action, for I knew that the Solar Shield wasn't impenetrable. If I stayed there for too long, I would end up dead, and that was something I was not going to do here.

I scanned the room that I was trapped in, looking for a way to get out of the suicide corner. Glancing over at the walls, I quickly pushed the thought aside, the walls were simply too thick for me to blast through with one attack, and judging by how many bullets were coming my way, that was all the time I had. My eyes turned over to the soldiers, looking for an opening, and then what to do. I spotted a sword, hung on the side of a soldier's waist, and I smiled, that was to be my plan. I crouched there on the ledge, anxiously waiting and straining my energy to keep the shield up as the bullets pummelled it over and over again. Then, my moment of triumph came. For just a couple of seconds, the guns that they were firing ran out of ammo, and as they halted their attack to recharge, I disengaged the shield and lunged straight at the soldier. Grabbing the sword from his waist and tossing him aside like a rag doll, I picked up my iron sword, which had clattered to the ground when I was busy dodging.

I concentrated, feeling my senses extend through the stone walls, the ceiling, out of the temple through the waterfalls, where the afternoon sun was shining brightly. Gathering the sunlight, I condensed it into a blade-like shape, covering the energy on my actual blades to be able to control them better. My eyes shot open, my blades now glowing white-hot with energy from the sun, and surrounding them was like a shell, in a blade's shape. With my now extended blades, I invoked the winning attack. 'Sunset Dance!' I twirled at top speed, my large blades taking out any soldier that was unlucky enough to be near me. My blades whooshed through the air so fast that the shadows of the past stances could have been seen by the naked eye from a mile away. I came to a stop at the other end of the room, lowering the blades as I turned around to admire my handiwork. Every soldier was at least sliced in half, if not more times that imaginable. The blood was spilled everywhere, turning the musky brown of the temple's layout into a bright red that would have made a weak person puke.

The only soldier left was the supposed leader, who had jumped out of the way in time to not get sliced into pieces. He was now shivering in fear, his hands barely able to hoist the gun that was shaking violently in his hand. I suppose I couldn't have blamed him, I had just mercilessly slaughtered his entire squad, and with the blood stains on my clothes and a little stuck on my face, it probably made me look like a freakin' mad serial killer. Which I was, but that only applied to CON soldiers; But for normal people, not so much. Tossing the sword I had 'stolen' from that soldier, I walked slowly, dramatically towards the infinitely scared 'leader', who had already seen the blood-red look in my eyes, and the blood staining my sword was probably too much red all combined together. I was just on top of him, and by then his shaking had made the gun clatter to the floor, sliding and bumping into one of his dead comrades. Raising my hand, my sword was prepared to just slacken and bring death to this lousy coward, but before I could do so, the wall to my immediate left began to glow a harsh orange, then red, and then it exploded in a cloud of smoke and fire.

The one who had just broken a hole in the supposedly impenetrable wall was a mecha, probably one of the coward's allies who had luckily came just in time to rescue him. Lucky for him, of course; not me, that would be ridiculous. My grip was relaxed instantly, releasing my hold on that guy, as he cowered and whimpered in fear behind the mecha soldier. I made out a silent exchange between them, but I couldn't make neither rhyme nor reason of it. But it was pretty easy to guess that the mecha must have asked him to run and hide, since after their chat the coward ran off through the hole in the wall in a huge hurry. Then he turned to me. He wasn't your average combat and laser mecha, but this guy looked heavily armed with conventional weapons; how did I know? Simple, barrels emerged from his wrists, missle launchers were mounted on his soldiers and he had one humongous cannon on his left arm. Even though this guy was armed with missiles and bullets, I guess laser are a fashion statement in the mecha fashion catalogue.

Without further hesitation, the mecha began firing all his bullets at me, and his guns seemed to be firing at a much faster rate that the original machine guns that the human soldiers were wielding; it took all my speed and reaction senses just to make sure not one landed a fatal blow, and even then it was close. I took a side shot on my arm, and had a cut on my right cheek to prove the difficulties I had just been through. Blood dripped from my face and arm, the 'ploop' sound of liquid clashing against ground could be heard echoing in the room, with no other sounds to interrupt it. Unfortunately for me, the assault didn't end there. Following the bullet fusillade, came a barrage of missiles which would've been easy to dodge, if they weren't freakin' heat-seeking and if the mecha did emanate heat from his mechanized parts. I ran up walls, bouncing off them and cleanly slicing the missiles in half to prevent the explosion; the room had already suffered enough damage, any more and it would collapse on both of us, which would pretty much defeat the purpose of my fighting.

Then, after the final missile had been brought to oblivion, a voice sounded in my head that may as well have been a salvaging light to me. Of course it wasn't god or anything like that, but it might as well have been, for it was a second chance to me.

"So... you want me to take over from here?" Dusk finally spoke.

"Just do it... I can't fight any more." I pleaded with him, which might've been redundant, but I felt exasperated and desperate to the point that I really didn't give a damn any longer.

I felt a dark aura surge through me, my life force switching with that of another, my consciousness slipping back to rest in the 'Mind Zone', as Dusk came out to finish what I had started, to end the fight.

* * *

-Dusk-

Finally, I could get some action in. Kylor's desperate attempt to not be dependent on me apparently ran out of luck. I sized the damned mecha up, thinking of the best possible way to get rid of him; if Kylor had trouble even scratching him; he was certainly not an opponent to be taken lightly. Then, I remembered something that I could do, a new trick I had developed over the years, yet one I had not told Kylor about. I gripped Kylor's iron sword tightly, and faced down the mecha, my eyes taunting him for a close range battle. He could read facial expressions well, scoffing as he changed the cannon on his hand into a wicked high-tech mechanized sword. Shouting a sort of a battle cry, he charged with the sword hung high above his head, ready to bring it down and cut me vertically into half.

I raised the sword instinctively, blocking his downward strike. Rolling between his legs, I tried to stab him in the back, which would've caused a lot of pain; unfortunately, his reflexes were faster than I counted on, and he blocked the strike. I jumped back, and he charged once more, this time I was not interested in going for a sword lock, so I waited for him to reach me, and just when he was on top of me, I side-stepped past him, cutting a gash on his skin. He stumbled back, wincing in pain as one of the only human parts left of him was bleeding. At that point, he must've gotten really mad, cos' after that, he changed his other hand into another sword, and began to slash at me twice the amount, which was really hard for me to keep up with. I hadn't many options, considering that we were indoors and 'Shadow Meteor' would just destroy the temple along with the mecha and me.

I jumped up onto the ledges that the soldiers were on, and the mecha was taunting me to come down, apparently unable to reach me. Of course, I wasn't stupid enough to give myself up, but I still had a big problem. I couldn't stay there forever, it would give the mecha enough time to figure out a plan of attack and I really didn't want this battle to go down that path. So, I looked for an opening, and after a couple of minutes, I did. The mecha decided to shake me off the ledge, and began power-punching the wall, shaking the very foundations of the room. As he brought forward a particularly powerful one, I jumped over and behind him, as the entire wall finally gave way and crumbled. With the sword in hand, I channelled all of my remaining energy and infused it into the blade, invoking 'Sacrificer Pledge!' The sword began to glow a red aura, its attack power increased infinitely. I lunged at the mecha from the back, and fortunately for me, this time he wasn't fast enough to block the attack. 'Void Penetration!' I unleashed the ultimate skill, one I could only execute under the assistance of Sacrificer Pledge. My blade flew at him at incredible speeds, with each strike came more and more, until he was completely pummelled and covered with stab wounds, blood flowing like an abundant waterfall.

* * *

-Kylor-

As soon as the battle was over, I switched places with Dusk once more, to allow him the chance to recover from his wounds. Nothing too severe, but he still needed to rest, in case I needed to switch with him once more. Noticing the hole that the mecha had so kindly opened for me, I walked through it, relaxing from a battle well fought. Then, just as I was about to sit down and rest, I remembered Jasper. He was still stuck in that room! Picking up the pace, I went over to the wall that had risen to trap him in his room. Converging the energy I had left into my palm, I heated up the wall's components with solar energy, causing the particles to drift further, and further, until it completely dissipated. Inside, the battle still raged on. Jasper had switched out with Serpent, and he was fighting another mecha with his 'Solar Fists', an enhanced form of Jasper's Lux.

I started to step forward, but I realized fighting that battle and unleashing Sunset Dance without actually standing under the sun took a lot more out of me than I thought. My legs felt like jelly, wobbling just to step inside the room. I unsheathed my sword once more, and landed one strike with whatever remaining energy I could gather. 'Sunset Slice!' Instead of two, I had only one blade, so I would have to stick to this attack. Using the solar energy I could muster from the sun outside, mixed in with my own, I barely managed to create the extended solar blade. The attack ready, I lunged at the mecha, just as he began to corner Jasper, and sliced his arm clean off with the strike. I smirked as his arm was chopped off, blood spewing out with such force that he stained the far-off wall. He turned around, eyes fuelled with rage, and struck me with the energy blaster in his hand; well technically, the blaster was his hand for the time being. The blast struck me in the chest, causing me to fly all the way backwards, and bang against the wall with a sickening crack; pain surged through my body, and I was sure that I had broken a rib or two, also that I was down for the count. I watched, my vision getting blurry, as the mecha turned around and faced Serpent, who at that point switched out with Jasper; he must have run out of energy. The mecha brought down his blaster, at point-blank range, aiming it at Jasper's head, which would be a fatal shot.

Then, as if fate shined on us, a blast from the hole I had created shot through the room, and froze the mecha's barrel shut. With the icing on his blaster, he couldn't have fired it even if he wanted to. Without any energy to turn my head and look, I was stuck in that position as the mecha turned to the general direction of the hole and began shouting something incomprehensible by my ears. The mecha turned his other arm into a mechanized blade, similar to the one from the first mecha, but instead of the blue glow that lined the previous one, this one glowed a sickly green; almost as if the energy was extracted from Nepos Woods itself. He lunged out of my sight; again, I had no energy to turn my head and watch the battle taking place. But, I didn't have to. The mecha was being pushed back by another hybrid. I couldn't see his features clearly, my sight blotching up and all, but I did notice the most interesting thing: He had wings, diamond-shaped ones. They looked like those of a flygon, which probably signalled that he was a Flygon-Hybrid. The new hybrid fought sword to sword with the mecha; technically, he had two swords, one that was curved in an arch and the other looked like it was made of... anyway, it had a sharp edge at the end, similar to that of a harpoon.

The mecha's miserable lives ended with a double attack, the curved sword slashing through him while the harpoon-edged sword; well, harpooned him. As soon as he was defeated, I saw the hybrid turn around and walk straight to Jasper, who was out cold. The hybrid looked in my direction, noticing that I was on death's doorstep, and quickly ran over to my aid. Of course, I have no idea what happened next, since I had strained all of my energy just to stay awake and not pass out like a dummy; and at that point, my strength was completely depleted, my eyes finally closed and all I saw after that was darkness.

* * *

Wow... I didn't know Kylor needed saving... I always thought he was the 'I can kill you all with one shot!' type of guy, also considering that he had 2 years more of fighting experience than the rest.  
Kylor: I still am... I just killed an entire squadron of soldiers with 'Sunset Dance', remember?  
ExDraco: Yeah, yeah... Don't emphasize.  
Jasper: Hey, X.  
ExDraco: What?  
Jasper: Who's the hybrid who saved us? And more importantly, why did you put a part one in the chapter's title?  
ExDraco: As for your first question, I'll let the readers guess. For the second one, it's because these couple of chapters will be part of an arc.  
Jasper: Ok...If you say so. So, Kylor and I will be okay, right?  
ExDraco: You'll have to wait for the next chapter to know.

More OCs:

Name: Erilia

Experiment Name: Weather Angel

Gender: female

Age: 15

Class: human-dragonair x-hybrid

Appearance: she has wavy long light blue hair and left parted bangs that almost covering her right eye. Her eyes were dark brown. She's short for her age, about 1.50 meters and slightly tanned skin. She is quite skinny and a horn and her Dragonair's wings (or ears? I dunno) are decorated her forehead and both of her head sides, and her Dragonair's tail. She wears light blue hoodie for hiding her Dragonair's wings, light blue shirt and blue shorts. She also wear blue boots with white stockings.

History: Erilia live together with her brother and mother. Her father was died when she was born. When she was a little girl, her brother went missing without traced, leaving her with her mother. When she's 12, her house was burned down, together with her mother. Later she's kidnapped by CNO and change her appearance.

Family: her missing brother, Eriol (possibly alive), mother (deceased)

Accessories: a big blue marble pendant from her brother

Weapons: a light blue staff with Dragonairs carving on it

Personality: she is kind but shy. She is quite short tempered and stubborn, but she is loyal and trustworthy to her friends.

Hobbies: singing and drawing

Strengths: quite good at long-ranged attack and area, but bad in short-ranged. She's more in defense and speed. she can controlled weathers

Weaknesses: she's more to 'act first, think later' because of her hot headed, which sometimes lead her into trouble. She's also a absent-minded.

Alignment: Lone (at first), Protagonist (later)

Alternate Form: Aria

Alternate Appearance: same with Erilia, but her hair changed into dark blue and her eyes changed into red with black irises.

Alternate Personality: Aria is more level-headed and calm. Yet her stubbornness are remain the same. She's more psychotic and blood-thirst when Erilia in danger. She's cold hearted and expressionless

Moves/Abilities:  
Natural:  
Rainstorm : Erilia summon a rainstorm, which can make a flood. Also one of combined summoning  
Thunderstorm : Erilia summon a thunderstorm, which can attack the enemies. Also one of combined summoning.  
Sunny light : Erilia summon a sunny weather that is really bright. Only effective to enemies.  
Headbutt : Erilia head butted the enemies with her horn, making the head butt's more hurts  
Swap:  
Dragon Punch : her hands were covered by dragon's skin that were sharp and punch in high speed.  
Dragon Dance : she dancing a dance that is surround by an aura. Her speed and defense are increasing after the dance over.  
Ice storm : she summon a ice storm. Sometimes it's snow, sometimes it's hail. Can slowing speed and freezing enemies.  
Infusion:  
Element Manipulation : Heavy Storm : she summon a really heavy storm. It's a combined summoning of Thunder and Rain storm. Because of rain, the thunder effect is more deadly.  
Element Manipulation : Meteor storm : she summon a meteor storm that will attack the area where she is.  
Element Manipulation : Element Staff : can attack fire, electric, water, earth, dark or light to the enemies with her staff  
Element Manipulation : Dark Tornado : creating a dark element tornado. Will sucked enemies into it and disappeared  
Element Manipulation : Light blessing : creating a barrier that will restored allies' energy and cured injuries. The barrier is not pass through  
Projection:  
Earthquake Blast : she loaded an attack to her staff and stab it to the ground, making a big earthquake that will slowing enemies (and allies sometimes)  
Staff Dance : she will attack enemies with her staff beautifully like dancing. This can be deadly because she will attack the deadly spot of person, or paralyzing them.  
Dragon Breath : she will attack all enemies with an attack that came out from her mouth.  
Optimum:  
Weather Manipulation : Weather Blast : she will combined all the weather and make a blast of elements to the enemies  
Weather Manipulation : Dragon Vortex : she spinning with a high speed and and creating a vortex that will sucked enemies and blasted away.  
Weather Manipulation : Dragon Beam : she will launch an attack that come out from her horn. It's the strongest attack of all.  
Cross:

Quotes:  
"Ah, hello there. Are you allies or enemies?" (First time met)  
"Ah I'm sorry, who was your name again?" (When forgoting someone's name)  
"Eriol.. Who is that? I feel that, that person is my precious one.." (When confused about Eriol  
"This pendant.. I don't know but - felt that this is my treasure from someone that dear to me.." (When someone mention her pendant)  
"You know what, now you did it. I'm gonna crush you to pieces for that insult." (When she's insulted by enemies)  
"Le-leave me alone, I'm beautiful..!" (When someone making a joke of her look)  
"Don't judge my cooking skill!" (When someone almost criticizing her cooking skill)  
"Ah, it's going to rain/sunny later." (When looking at the sky)  
"Shut your trap! I swear to Arceus that I'm going to crush you into pieces!" (When really pissed off)  
"What was the name again.." (When forgeting something's name)  
"T-thanks, you're good too." (After being complemented by her friends)  
"Now I remember.. Eriol.. Is my missing brother.. And I'm in a journey for searching for him..!" (After remembered some of her past)  
"Leaving you guys? No of course I won't! You're my family now, so I won't leave you guys! Even my brother is still out there, and I want to searching for him, but I won't leave you guys. We are friends, right?" (When being asked if she wants to leave by her friends after remember some of her past)  
"..brother?" (When meet Eriol)  
Debut: if possible, she meets everyone else when she's been chased by CON armies in a forest near the protagonist's base.

Name: Miles Salinger

Experiment Name: Toxic Channeler

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Class: Toxicroak X-Hybrid

Appearance: Miles has unruly brown short hair. He has big brown eyes with yellow sclera. He's around 130cm tall, making him kinda short. He has red vocal sac under his chin, which is hidden by a red scarf, and a red claw in the back of each hand, he wears a purple gloves for hidden his claws and avoid any contact with his skin. He wears a red t-shirt underneath an zipped down blue jacket, blue jeans with black lines and blue and red high top sneakers.

History: He was born into the Salinger family, a family who works for CON as scientists. When the hybrids began to escape from CON, his father make him mutate for continue the investigation around the hybrids. His father overprotect him for be an interesting subject and for be his son, with the fear that other hybrids can corrupt him.

Family: Professor Cole Salinger ( father, 36 years old, CON scientist)

Accessories: He has a small blue earing in his left ear.

Weapons: His claw in the back of each hand. He takes out his purple gloves for fight.

Personality: He is a naive child who helps his dad in all he can. He detest any kind of fight and avoid all the conflicts that appeared. He's a scaredy cat and distrust any new person that appear in his life. He didn't control his other personality and when someone he don't know he faint awakening his other personality.

Hobbies: Collect all kinds of plants and pass time with his father.

Strengths: He is inmune to any kind of poison and has a great botanical knowledge.

Weaknesses: He is very sensible to sunlight, his skin becomes dry more fast under the sunlight.

Alignment: CON, at the beggining, and Protagonist or Resistance, later.

Alternate Form: Dart, the Poison Torturer

Alternate Appearance: He is like Miles but his eyes become slim similar to the snake or the real Toxicroak eyes and his claws become bigger.

Alternate Personality: Dart is overprotector with his other personality. He saw Miles as a weak person and if something bad succeed to Miles, he also will receive that thing. He is proud of his own strenght and loves to tease his rivals. He also has a great control of Miles mind making him faint for protect him when someone unknow for him touch Miles.

Moves/Abilities: Poison Segregation: Segregates and drains poison from his own body.

Natural:  
Poison Segregation: Acid Armor: Creates a acid shell for protect himself from damage.  
PS: Draining Touch: A healing ability that allow him drain any kind of poison nailing his claws in the poisoned.  
PS: Toxic Swamp: Digs underground using his claws while he segregates poison creating a poison swamp for have advantage in the battle.  
PS: Sludge Bomb: Throws multiple poison masses towards his enemy from his mouth.  
PS: Poison Jab: Stab his enemy using his claws.  
Swap:  
PS: Poison Mist: Exhale a poison mist to act as a smokescreen.  
PS: Venom Cracker: Punches his opponent with both fists at the same time.  
PS: Black Kick: Throws a kick to his opponent for shoot poison to his enemie's eyes for blind him.  
PS: Corrupt Tower: Slam both fist into the ground for sending to his enemy multiple poison towers.  
PS: Damage Claw: Use a barrage of punches, nailing his enemy and poisoning him.  
Infusion:  
PS: Frog Combo: Use his fight skills for take out his enemy.  
PS: Corrosive Spit: Throws multiples spits made by corrosive acid.  
PS: Sludge Dome: Creates a huge dome made of poison for reflect his enemies attabks.  
Projection:  
PS: Paralysis Touch: Miles stays in front of his rival for touching him using a paralyzing poison while Dart attacks him from behind.  
PS: Cross Poison: Both slash his enemy with his claws in totally synchronize.  
PS: Sludge Wave: Both segregates a huge quantity of poison from his body creating a great wave and throwing it towards his enemy.  
Optimum:  
PS: Emerged Death: Using alongside Sludge Dome, he throw all the poison from the dome as a large blast.  
PS: Punisher's Chains: Throw multiple poison flowes from his fingers and traps his enemy and killing him slowly.  
PS: Torture Frog: Use all the poison in his vocal sac for make a massive spit of neurological poison in the face of his enemy, enabling the use of all his senses.  
Cross:

Quotes:  
Don't touch me! (Miles)  
Daddy will be happy with this (Miles)  
I will protect Miles from you. (Dart)  
Miles is like a puppy, so naive and innocent ( Dart)

Debut: While he is collecting plants, he meets Kylor, Kylor tries to be friendly wih him but Miles faints allowing Dart use the body, and they begin to fight but CON's Mecha appear and take him with his dad for avoid any harm in Miles.

Name: Jenny Smith

Experiment Name: Ice Heart

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Class: Froslass-Human Hybrid

Appearance: A petite short girl that wears a short, simple, light blue kimono with an ice type patterns on its long sleeves and blue sandals with long light blue socks the reach mid thigh. She have long white hair that reach past her shoulders and green eyes

History: Born and raised in a family of ninjas in Fuchsia city. Her life was going fine until her whole family were killed by the scientists. As the only survivor left she was captured and experimented on. A few days later after becoming a hybrid she mercilessly killed the scientists who were operating on her. Now she's just a lone ninja walking around, hoping to find and kill the boss of the whole operation.

Family: 2 parents and 1 younger brother Jake all dead

Accessories: (Earrings, bracelets, necklaces etc.) earrings in shape of a snowflake

Weapons: ice daggers and ice shurikens

Personality: Like the nickname she has a heart of ice. Cold, speaks only a little, and rarely smiles. Jenny likes watching the scenery a lot more than watching actually cares about her friends alot though many people wouldn't notice and she doesn't care. Mature and would stay away from fights or break them up. She's intelligent too.

Hobbies: reading, photography (camera's hidden in the sleeve)

Strengths: like a ninja fast and stealthy. Strategic. Skilled with long ranged attacks and hand to hand combat .

Weaknesses: low heat tolerance. She will faint after a couple of hours in the sun on a hot day.

Alignment: (CON, Protagonist, Lone or Resistance) Lone

Alternate Form: N/A

Alternate Appearance: N/A

Alternate Personality: (X-Hybrid only)

Moves/Abilities:

Natural:  
Frozen touch - anyone who make physical contact on her without permission gets frozen instantly  
double team - make many clones of herself  
ice shard - ice projectiles launched at the opponent  
Freeze - ice beam that is usually used to keep the people in place but if she wants to she can turn them into ice cubes  
Storm cloud - creates a cloud that can send snow or hail and she can decided how hard. It can also create rain only it's it's hot.  
ice shield - creates a shield of ice almost anywhere if she can see the area or if it is to protect herself  
mist: similar to blizzard but less forceful and will also hide Jenny  
Ice creation: Can create anything made of ice including herself and used together with mist or blizzard

Swap: N/A

Infusion: N/A

Projection: N/A

Optimum: Ice column: From a radius of 20 feet around Jenny everything gets frozen from the sky to the ground  
Ice age ; from a distance of 500 feet from Jenny, anything that touched the ground gets frozen

Cross: N/A

Mecha Forms: N/A

Quotes:  
Tch. *if something goes wrong that is not in her favor*  
Do you have a death wish ? *angered*  
I don't have time for you.  
I guess I will have to fight *when she have to battle*  
Had enough? *during battle when opponent is down*  
Weak. *after opponents attack and she can easily face it*  
I underestimated you. *if she wins the battle*


End file.
